El paso de los años y la historia de una noche
by Camy MASTER
Summary: La noche mas oscura y siniestra de todas, donde su plan fue llevado a cabo. Ambos escaparon excitosamente, en busca de su libertad y felicidad. 'Fueron tragados por el amanecer y desaparecieron'. Nadie sabe exactamente qué ocurrió, ni qué es de ellos ahora. MI PRIMER FIC! IOXIA (Twincest / Gore)
1. Prologo

Hoolaaa! Este es mi primer fic, trata sobre IA X IO! Espero que les guste :) (Basado en la canción _Six Trillion Years And One Night's Story)_

**_Vocaloid no me pertenece..._**

* * *

**Prologo...**

Hace mucho tiempo, en un pueblo de nombre desconocido, existía una cárcel para personas diferentes, personas que no "encajaban" en la sociedad, eran pobres personas que los demás consideraban demonios, o algo por el estilo...

Ahí, estaba encerrado un niño, de nombre desconocido, que nadie conocía, pero al que todos temían. Ese niño siempre estaba solo, hasta que se reencontró con ella, una niña de su pasado, que para su mala suerte, también había sido encerrada allí con él. Una noche ambos desaparecieron y nadie los volvió a ver. Ya pasaron diez años desde eso... Se cree que ambos murieron, pero ¿sera esa la verdad? ¿Estarán muertos? ¿O seguirán con vida? ¿Estarán entre los humanos? ¿Exactamente qué paso esa noche?

_La historia de una noche... _

* * *

Si, si, ya sé... cortisimo! Pero tengan en cuenta que es el prologo, soy nueva y aparte estoy experimentando con la historia... :) Igual si este fic, llega a gustar (cosa que no creo, pero bueh) voy a hacerlo lo más largo posible ya que la historia, gira en torno a una sola noche y no creo poder hacerlo muuy largo...

Bueno, dejen reviews, y aconséjenme que cosas le puedo agregar a la historia... Besos!


	2. Mirada perdida

Hoola, bueno aquí estoy con el primer capitulo. Ah! Al final es un IA X IO, solo que me confundí con el nombre xd... Agradezco por los comentarios y espero que les guste :).

Este tipo de letra es para los pensamientos y recuerdos - _Wow, que extravagante..._

Y este para cuando quiera y donde quiera :D - **Nah, esto no es extravagante :(**

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece**_ (siemprequise escribir eso, :D)

* * *

_¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué estoy solo? ¿Por qué todos me odian? ¿Es porque soy diferente? ¿Por qué me siento vacío? ¿Por qué... Por qué? _

Un chico de unos 16 años, camina por la calle, sin mirar nada, sin tocar nada, solo camina, como si estuviera en otro mundo, su mundo. Su cabello rubio, casi platinado, cae sobre sus neutrales* ojos. Esos ojos violetas, rozando un azulado. Esa mirada perdida sin saber a donde ir, se refleja en su rostro. Vestido con un uniforme de preparatoria y una mochila negra, poco usual, se adentra en un colegio, bastante grande y moderno. Él sigue caminando sin darle importancia a absolutamente nada. Hasta que una voz irritante, insoportable y no se que más, se acerca a él.

- ¡Io-san! ¿Cómo estas? - Al escuchar esa voz, supo inmediatamente quien era. Él se volteo a verla, una chica de unos 16 años, con una fastidiosa sonrisa. Su cabello es de color rojo, sujeto en dos coletas, a la altura de sus hombros, terminando como si fueran taladros.

- Teto... - suelta Io casi con furia. Él vuelve a voltearse, dándole la espalda. - Estoy ocupado. Adiós, Teto. - Él se va, sin siquiera voltear a ver a la pobre chica con lágrimas en sus ojos, por el tan frío rechazo.

Él sigue su camino, sin prestarle atención a nada, pero algo nota. Todos lo miran, algunos con miedo, con interés, con intriga, con rencor e inclusive, odio, pero ninguno con... ¿Buena onda? ¿Amistad? ¿Dulzura? Ni siquiera él lo sabe, solo sabe que ninguna mirada de esas lo pone cómodo. Una vez llega a su salón, se sienta en el ultimo asiento al lado de la ventana, apartado de todos. Aburrido, se pone a ver hacia afuera, la gente pasa, los alumnos entran y salen, algunos con amigos, otros con sus novios/as, lo que cualquier adolecente normal haría. ¿Sera que este es su destino? Estar solo, por siempre... Apartado de los demás, sin nada ni nadie. Después de todo él no es normal, él es diferente, jamas podría adaptarse... jamas... Una voz lo saca de sus pensamientos, pero no una voz molesta, como la de antes, sino una diferente, una dulce, tímida, natural, una hermosa voz que él ama escuchar.

- ¡IO! ¿Cuándo llegaste? - Una chica de su mismo color de cabello se acerca a él. Io deja de ver la ventana y voltea a verla a ella. Cierto, él no esta solo, él aun la tiene a ella, a su hermosa hermanita gemela. Ella lo mira con sus hermosos ojos violetas, iguales a los suyos. Su tono demandante sonó como uno infantil, lo cual hace que Io sonría internamente.

- Llegue recién. - Io sonríe de forma despreocupada, cosa que hace que ella se moleste.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Hace hora y media que tenias que estar acá. Estaba muy preocupada... ah supongo que no tengo opción. Tome los apuntes de la clase que te perdiste, para que no tengas que pedirlo. De nada. - Ella sonríe dulcemente. Él le acaricia la cabeza con la mano y sonríe.

- Gracias. - _Lamento haberte preocupado, IA. _

* * *

En el recreo Ia se queda en el salón hablando con su amiga, mientras Io sale a comprar algo de beber.

- Yukari, ¿crees que Io esta bien? - pregunta Ia con un deje de preocupación en su voz. Su amiga, Yukari, la mira con curiosidad. Su cabello es violeta y esta sujeto en dos coletas, media sueltas.

- Yo lo veo como siempre, frío y calculador... - Yukari sonríe, como si lo que dijera fuera de lo más normal, y lo es. Al ver la preocupación de su amiga decide tranquilizarla. - Tranquila, de seguro esta bien. Ya sabes como es ¿o no? -

- Si, eso creo... - Ia suspira. - Bueno, va a ser mejor que no me preocupe. Ahora vos tenes que contarme... ¿cómo te fue con "ese" chico? - Ia esboza una sonrisa y espera la respuesta de su amiga. Yukari se acerca al oído de Ia.

- Nada... - susurra y luego se aleja con una sonrisa inocente.

- ¿Nada? Pero creí que te gustaba de verdad. -

Yukari asiente. - Y si, me gustaba, pero ya no más... No quiero prestarle atención a esas cosas, por ahora. -

- Entonces... ¿nada?-

- Na-da... - Yukari sonríe. Ia comienza a reír, media tímida e inocente. Su amiga la mira con curiosidad y confusión, así que decide reírse junto a ella. Ambas se siguen riendo unos segundos más y luego paran.

- ¿Y... de qué nos reímos, Ia? - Pregunta con ese tono infantil de siempre, Yukari. Con este ultimo comentario, Ia no pudo evitar soltar otra risita, pero más corta y con un tono más bajo.

- De que cambias de gusto muy rápido y... encima te reís de algo que no entiendes. Das risa, Yukari. - Ia sonríe.

- Ya veo... - dice Yukari, para luego soltar una risita, media juguetona. - Supongo que soy rara. -

Ia deja su sonrisa de lado y la mira con el ceño fruncido, al cual su amiga solo responde con una mirada de confusión. - Vos no sos rara... - Ia esboza una sonrisa. - Vos no sos rara. Vos sos mi mejor amiga, Yuka. - Yukari se sonroja y sonríe con extrema felicidad.

- Si. Vos también sos mi mejor amiga, Ia. - Ambas sonríen.

* * *

Suena el timbre, anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar. Ia se despide de su amiga, Yukari y se va con su hermano.

Ellos siguen su camino a casa, en completo silencio, hasta que ella lo rompe.

- Ne, Io... - susurra Ia, tan bajito que nadie lo escucha, excepto Io.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ia? - Ella niega con la cabeza, arrepentida de haber roto ese silencio.

- Nada, solo... nada. - Ella se resigna y decide guardar silencio. Io deja de caminar y la observa detenidamente. Ella para al notar que su hermano se detiene y lo mira, con confusión.

- Si tenes algo que decir, decilo. ¿Te paso algo? - Su hermana niega con la cabeza y comienza a caminar de nuevo hacia su casa, seguida por su hermano.

- Últimamente estas muy... raro. Estoy preocupada. - Io suspira.

- No te preocupes, no me pasa nada, lo juro. - Él sonríe. Ella suspira, un poco más aliviada, y siguen su camino en total silencio. Ella nota algo en la mirada de su hermano... ¿confusión? ¿Dolor? Una mirada perdida.

_Tal vez sea mi imaginación..._

* * *

Una vez en casa...

- ¿Qué vas a hacer de comer, Ia? - pregunta el chico, con poco interés.

- Curry. Se que te gusta mucho. - Ella sonríe. Io sube a su cuarto y se cambia a gran velocidad (**Flash XD**). Luego baja, se pone su chaqueta y agarra las llaves. - ¿Vas a algún lado? -

- Si, pero eso no importa. No me esperes, vuelvo tarde. -

- Pero mañana hay escuela. - Su hermano nota el tono deprimente de sus voz, pero lo ignora.

- Lo sé. Nos vemos, Ia. - Io se va, dejando a Ia, sola.

* * *

Yukari camina por la ciudad. De camino a su casa, pasa por un negocio de joyas y ve un par de dijes que dicen **"BFF'S" **y en seguida se acuerda de Ia, por lo que decide entrar a averiguar cuanto cuesta, pero se cruza con Teto. Esta la empuja, haciéndola caer al suelo, sobre un charco de barro. Teto se va, riendo junto a sus dos "secuaces": Neru y Haku. Yukari se levanta y se arregla su ropa, como puede, para seguir su camino a casa. De repente un chico se acerca a ella con una amable sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude? - Ella, cautivada por tal chico, asiente. Él le da su buzo, y ella se pone. aunque le quede muy, onda muy, grande. - Es para que no te resfríes.

- Gracias. - dice ella, un poco avergonzada.

- No fue nada. - Él chico le sonríe y se va, sin siquiera decir su nombre. Ella huele el buzo que trae puesto.

- Huele bien... chico desconocido... - susurra ella, para si misma y sonríe.

* * *

Io camina y camina sin sentido hasta llegar hasta un cementerio. De repente comienza a llover torrencialmente, causando que se empape todo.

Él se adentra en el cementerio, mientras se hace de noche. Con su mirada vacía, llega hasta dos tumbas, sin nombres, pero con muchas flores, algunas marchitas, alrededor. Él arranca unas flores de un arbusto cercano y las deja en las tumbas. Una lágrima se escapa de sus ojos cuajados y los cierra para evitar llorar. Aprieta los puños con fuerza y golpea con aun más fuerza el piso, pero una fuerza sobrehumana, que nadie podría poseer, por lo menos, ningún humano.

Mientras, Ia, sube a su cuarto y se tira en la cama. Ella apoya su mano en el pecho.

_Io, ¿dónde estas? ¿Qué estas pensando? Mi hermano, mi salvador..._

* * *

¿Qué les pareció el primer cap? ¿Corto? Porque a mi me parece corto, pero aun así estoy satisfecha :) Es la segunda vez que escribo este capitulo, pero él otro se me borro y tuve que rehacerlo todo de nuevo :(, un trabajo, me tomo dos horas, pero acá estoy con este cap... :D Quiero agradecer los comentarios que me dejaron:

Maitu mi amiga, me alegro que te haya gustado el prologo y como me pediste, el primer cap :)

Emi: Gracias por darme ánimos! Y como también me pediste, NUEVO CAP!

Bueno, gracias a todos los que leen y les gusta este fic... Dejen reviews y veo cuando publico el capitulo 2.

Besos!


	3. Difuntos

Hoolaa! Aquí les traigo nuevo CAP! Espero que les guste...

**_Vocaloid no me pertenece_** (amo escribir eso!)

* * *

_No escucho nada, no veo nada... ¿donde estoy? _

_- ¡IA, IA! - ¿Are? ¿Alguien me llama? _

_- ¡IA! - Alguien me llama, pero ¿quien? ¿Quien es? _

_- Ia, ¿¡Donde estas, IA!? - Es Io... ¡Aquí estoy! ... _

_ Oh, Cierto, no puede escucharme, no puedo hablar... me duele... Duele, duele mucho, Io... _

_- ¡IA, IA, IA! - _

_Io... Sálvame, Io..._

Una noche tranquila, sin nada en especial, solo el molesto (si, muy molesto) sonido de los grillos al compás de la oscuridad. Una chica rubia, durmiendo, en una cama de dos plazas, completamente adentrada en su sueño, o mejor dicho pesadilla. Su gemelo, idéntico a ella la observa dormir, con esa mirada suya, que nunca podes saber exactamente, lo que piensa, pero esta vez hay algo distinto en ellos... tal vez amor, o cariño, o solo afecto por su hermanita. Él se recuesta a su lado y la sigue observando, mientras acaricia su delicado cabello. Sus parpados comienzan a sentirse pesados, tanto, que no soporta más y finalmente, se queda dormido.

* * *

Ella despierta de su "Pesadilla", bastante agitada y con la respiración entre cortada. Mira su celular y ve algo que no le gusta para nada... 6:50 AM... _ Maldito Io _ piensa Ia, mientras con un movimiento fugaz se levanta de su cama y se dirige al baño. Se viste y cepilla su largo cabello, se hace su peinado habitual /dos trencitas hacia delante y el resto de su cabello hacia atrás, peinado ligeramente al costado/, agarra su mochila y su celular. Baja rápidamente las escaleras, ya que cabe aclarar que su casa tiene un piso, donde quedan las habitaciones y los baños. En la planta baja se encuentra la cocina, un baño más, el living, sala de estar /con sillones y todo eso.../, sala de juegos, donde por cierto hay un gran plasma y muchas cosas más, entre otras habitaciones, que ni usan. Una casa muy grande, lo bastante grande como para 7 personas, pero ahí solo viven dos, muy distantes, hermanos. Al ver a su hermano en la mesa, desayunando, trata de preguntarle sobre la noche anterior, pero su timidez le gana y termina sentándose al lado de él, pero sin decirle más que un - Buenos días. -, que tiene como respuesta otro simple, pero más frío y sin emoción, - Buenos días. -. Él se le queda mirando un buen rato, sin que ella se de cuenta. Ambos terminan de desayunar y se van al colegio.

* * *

Mientras caminan por los pasillos del colegio, Io, siente las miradas sobre él, susurrando lo mismo de siempre: "Ese chico da miedo" - "Es tan misterioso y lindo..." - "¿Quien se cree que es?" - "Él es un monstruo", y cosas así, mientras que algunas miradas se posan en su hermana, susurrando cosas diferentes, pero irritantes: "Que linda chica, lastima que tenga un hermano como él" - "Esa chica es muy tierna" - "Si tan solo no estuviera siempre con su hermano" - "Que molestia, es esa chica rara, otra vez", y cosas así. Ellos, siempre habían sido tratados diferentes, pero más él que su hermana, ya que ella siempre se muestra dulce y confiable, mientras que él, serio, frío, misterioso y con una fuerza inigualable, casi como un _Monstruo_... eso asustaría a cualquiera. Igual él esta acostumbrado a eso... siempre fue así... la vida, siempre fue cruel con él.

Una vez llegan a su salón, él se sienta al fondo de la clase, justo al lado de la ventana, como siempre y ella a su lado.

Sumida en sus pensamientos cierra sus ojos y una frase de su sueño de anoche cruza por su mente: - _Sá__lvame Io... -_ Después de recordar esa frase, abre sus ojos bien grandes. La voz de esa pequeña niña, afecta sus pensamientos, no la dejan vivir en la realidad, la ata al pasado. Al cruel y duro pasado.

Su hermano nota que ella se pone nerviosa y se inclina para hablarle.

- Ia, ¿estas bien? - Pregunta Io, un tanto preocupado por la actitud de su hermanita. Ella voltea a verlo y sonríe.

- Si, estoy bien. Solo tengo sueño. - Con tal mentira, es obvio que su hermano no le cree pero decide dejar pasar ese momento. Después de todo no podía ser algo muy importante.

La puerta del salón se abre de repente , captando la atención de todos los presentes y una chica de cabellos lilas, y vestida un poco infantil, entra y se sienta justo adelante de Ia. Al notar quien es todos siguen con lo suyo sin prestarle atención, Io solo suelta un "Tsk", medio molesto, como diciendo "Ahh.. solo es ella". Un poco agitada y con un par de mechones cubriendo sus ojos violeta oscuro, se da la vuelta para observar a su amiga. Ia le dedica una hermosa sonrisa a su gran amiga, mientras que ella saca de su mochila dos grandes paletas de caramelo. Con una sonrisa le extiende una a su amiga.

- Ia, ¿Queres una? - Ia, agarra la paleta, que su amiga le ofrece. - Pero las comeremos en el recreo, ahora no podemos. - Su amiga, asiente.

- Gracias, Yuka. - Ia vuelve a sonreír y guarda su peletita de caramelo en la mochila, igual que lo hace Yukari.

Io, que se hacia el distraido, observa toda la escena tierna de su hermana y su mejor amiga, y luego sonríe para sus adentros. Hasta que llega la profesora Megurine Luka al salón y comienza otra aburrida clase de Biología. **(****N/A: **Odio Biología XD**)**.

* * *

Suena el timbre, anunciando que el primer recreo comienza. Io, sale rápido del salón, y se dirige a quién sabe donde, mientras que Ia y Yukari salen al patio a comer sus paletas de caramelo.

Ambas, caminan tranquilas por el patio, mirando al cielo, comiendo sus ricas paletas de caramelo. El silencio reina para ambas, conforme el cielo se despeja de sus nubes, dejando ver al hermoso sol, digno de la primavera. Los cabellos rubios de Ia, se sacuden al compás del viento de Primavera, mientras que las trencitas de Yukari, solo resbalan en el movimiento de las hojas de los arboles. Ambas se sientan en un banco, bajo un gran árbol. Una vez acaban sus paletas de caramelo, Yukari esboza una sonrisa de ansiedad y se dispone a acabar con ese molesto silencio.

- Ne, Ia. - Ia, voltea a ver a su amiga, haciéndole saber que tiene su atención. - ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista? - pregunta Yukari, sin dejar de mirar el piso. Su amiga, abre los ojos ante tal pregunta. En realidad, Ia nunca se había enamorado y mucho menos le había prestado atención a esos asuntos. En cambio, Yukari, siempre fue enamoradiza, de esas chicas que quieren encontrar a su príncipe azul y vivir en un mundo de fantasía y caramelos, un poco infantil, pero aunque quiera eso, sabe que solo pasa en los cuentos y que la realidad, es mas dura de lo que parece.

- No sé... - responde Ia, un poco indiferente. - Nunca me he enamorado, eso lo sabes.

- Si, lo se, pero... ¿Crees que pueda pasar? Digo, enamorarte de alguien la primera vez que lo ves. - Esa ultima frase hace que un recuerdo surque la mente de Ia.

_- Quiero saber tu nombre... - me dijo ese chico que yo nunca había visto, pero aun así su voz se me hacia tan cálida y llena de amor. ¿Por qué? Yo no lo sabia, pero él me hacia sentir viva, dentro de ese podrido lugar. _

Yukari suelta un suspiro, sacando a Ia de su recuerdo. Ella sonríe y apoya su mano en el hombro de Yuka.

- No te preocupes. Yo creo que si existe... el amor a primera vista, aunque sea casi imposible. - dice Ia. Yukari sonríe y abraza a su amiga. Ella corresponde al abrazo y cierra los ojos. Segundos después, los abre y ve a Io, observándolas con una sonrisa, desde el segundo piso de la escuela, el cual es prohibido para los alumnos, pero como siempre es Io el que rompe las reglas. Luego él se adentra perdiéndose en la oscuridad de ese pasillo, para que Ia ya no pueda verlo. Una vez se separan del abrazo, Yukari le sonríe, pero antes de que pueda hablar, Ia la interrumpe. - ¿Por qué me preguntaste eso, Yuka? ¿Acaso sucedió algo, o conociste a alguien? - Yukari baja la mirada, un poco insegura de contarle o no a su amiga sobre el "chico desconocido". - Sabes que podes contarme lo que sea. Después de todo somos mejores amigas ¿no? - Ia sonríe y le demuestra a Yukari, que sea lo que sea puede confiar en ella. Yuka suspira y se decide a contarle.

- Muy bien, te lo voy a contar... Ayer conocí un chico. - Yukari se sonroja levemente al recordar al lindo chico de rico aroma. Ia sonríe.

- ¿Y? ¿Te dio su número? ¿Se hablaron? ¿Qué paso? - pregunta Ia, un tanto (o muy) emocionada por la noticia de su amiga. Yukari, juega, un poco nerviosa, con las cintitas del gorro de su campera violeta oscura como sus ojos.

- No, no me dio su número. - responde Yukari, un poco avergonzada por hablar de ese tema.

- Entonces... ¿qué paso? - pregunta, muy impaciente, su amiga.

- Bueno... etto... Mm... - balbucea Yukari. Ia al darse cuenta de la timidez usual de su amiga decide sonreír, como siempre eso la ayuda a expresarse mejor. Yukari, asiente y se calma un poco. - Estaba en el centro, yendo para mi casa, como siempre, pero me quede viendo un dije que decía **"BFF'S" **y pensé en vos. Iba a comprarlo, pero... - Yukari baja la mirada. - Apareció Teto y me empujo, haciendo que caiga en el barro y me ensuciara la remera. Entonces fue cuando "EL" llego de la nada y me ayudo a levantarme, para luego darme su buzo y después se fue... - Yukari, suspira al recordar ese rico aroma que desprendía. Ia, se queda impresionada.

- ¿Así nada más? ¿No te dijo su nombre? Yuukaa... - Ia suspira y sonríe.

- No me lo dijo, pero estoy segura que lo voy a volver a ver... Ese chico desprendía un delicioso aroma. - susurra Yukari, lo suficientemente bajo, para que solo Ia escuche. Ambas sonríen y escuchan el timbre por lo que vuelven a su salón.

* * *

Io, escucha el timbre sonar, pero en vez de ir a su salón se queda en el segundo piso, mirando por la ventana a los arboles y el hermoso paisaje de primavera, como el sol alumbra sus bellos ojos azulados, bien oscuros, y apagados. Eso es inusual en él. Su mirada no refleja nada, solo soledad.

* * *

Al llegar a su salón, Ia y Yukari se sientan a esperar la siguiente clase, mientras conversan de trivialidades. Pero Ia, no puede evitar pensar en su hermano y en que no esta. Yukari se da cuenta de esto y esboza una media sonrisa, cálida.

- ¿Lo extrañas, no? - Ia la mira con cara confundida. - A Io... se va unos minutos y ya lo extrañas. - Yukari vuelve a sonreír.

- Supongo que es porque siempre estamos juntos, y aparte últimamente anda muy perdido. - Este último comentario llama la atención de su amiga.

- ¿Perdido? - pregunta Yuka.

- Si, como si su mente estuviera en otro lado. Ajeno a todo y a todos. - responde Ia, con un deje de tristeza. Yukari nota eso y por ende sonríe amablemente.

- Entonces, habla con él. - Ia la mira fijamente, con esos ojos tímidos y tiernos. - Estoy segura de que si hablas con él, te lo va a contar. Después de todo, sos la única persona en la que confía. - Yukari la mira con decisión y eso convence a Ia, quien se levanta de su asiento dispuesta a buscarlo, pero justo cuando atraviesa la puerta, lo ve. Esos orbes azulados penetran en su alma como si fueran uno solo... no dos, uno. Él sigue con su semblante serio y frío, hasta que ella sonríe, eso causa un alivio en él o mejor dicho, en su corazón.

- Io, te estaba buscando. - dice Ia, con esa cálida y tierna sonrisa, que endulza el corazón de cualquiera. Él suspira.

- Pues acá estoy. ¿Creíste que me iba a saltar las clases? - pregunta con un deje falso de fastidio en su voz. Luego se dirige a su asiento, seguido por su hermana. Ambos se sientan y no prestan atención a la clase que ya comienza. Solo se siguen mirando, buscando las palabras para hablar.

- Etto... hay algo que quiero hablar con vos, Io... - le susurra Ia a su hermano. Este la mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Qué pasa? - pregunta Io, con cierto desinterés. Ia baja la mirada.

- Solo que... últimamente estas raro y quería saber si te pasaba algo. - Io resopla molesto, pero en un tono bajo, para que los demás no escuchen.

- ¿Otra vez con eso? Ya te dije ayer que no me pasa nada. - Ia hace puchero y eso causa una sonrisa en Io, quien acaricia el cabello de su hermana tiernamente. - No-me-pa-sa-na-da. Así que no te preocupes ¿ok? - Ia asiente y su hermano dirige su vista a la ventana, ignorando la preocupación de su hermanita.

* * *

Los hermanos llegan a su casa, como cualquier día normal, hasta que cierto comentario se hace presente.

- Ia, ¿sabes que día es hoy? - pregunta Io, con deje de tristeza. Su hermana niega con la cabeza, para hacerle entender que no sabe o no lo recuerda. Io suspira. - En serio que sos cabezona. - Io sonríe y acaricia la cabeza de Ia. Luego une su frente con la de ella. - Hoy, se cumplen 6 años, desde... sus muertes. - Ia abre bien los ojos, mientras que Io los mantiene cerrados. ¿Como olvidar? Fue uno de los momentos más crueles de sus vidas

- No quiero recordarlo... - lagrimas escapan por las mejillas de Ia. Su hermano al notar esto, se las seca con su mano y le esboza una sonrisa.

- No tenes que hacerlo, pero ese es el motivo de mi actitud. Ayer fui a visitar sus tumbas. Hoy voy a volver a ir, pero vos también tenes que hacerlo. - Ia asiente y abraza a su hermano bien fuerte. Él corresponde al abrazo y susurra, - No te preocupes Ia, iremos **Juntos**, no me voy a separar de vos. Te lo juro.

* * *

Ambos llegan a dos tumbas y dejan flores en ellas. Unas cuantas lagrimas silenciosas, recorren las mejillas de Ia, en cambio su hermano no derrama ni una gota, no puede por ella, porque si lo hiciera, ella se pondría triste, Ia, se pondría triste.

_Ia, yo te protegeré... Nunca volveremos a ESE lugar... NUNCA... - _Piensa Io, mientras abraza a su hermana, frente a las tumbas de los difuntos...

* * *

AJA! Los deje con la duda "Los difuntos ¿que?", pues no puedo decirlo, porque eso seria develar un misterio! Muajajaja soy mala... Además hay muuuchos misterios en la historia que no se revelaran hasta el final-

Bueno pues, en este Cap, apareció mucho Yukari y el tema del chico que conoció, ese del delicioso aroma, ahhh... Amor a primera vista.

Note que este Cap es largo, por lo menos, para mi. Y lo iba a hacer mas largo, pero pensé que era mejor acortarlo ahí. Lo que pasa es que, me crean o no, hice casi todo el Cap, en un solo día! OMG! Es que me agarro un ataque de inspiración y tuve que hacerlo si o si. Encima mañana y pasado tengo examen! Ahh, que fastidio... Bueno quiero agradecer los REVIEWS:

Emi, que hasta ahora deja review en todos los cap! Grosa! Me alegra que te guste mi fic :D

UnPonyElefanteAzul (Jaja, me gusta el nombre, :D), **Six Trillion Years And One Night Story** también es mi canción favorita! Y mi inspiracion! Y no te preocupes yo actualizo lo más rapido que puedo, asi que aleja la idea de la multitud de gatos, jajaja.

Y ya saben, Reviews = Nuevo Cap! Después veo cuando publico el Cap 3 y creo que la nota de autor es larga, no se que me pasa, pero tengo ganas de escribir... =D

Besos y hasta el próximo CAP!


	4. Se ven bien juntos

Hoolaa! NUEVO CAP! Antes me olvide de poner los apellidos de los personajes, así que aquí los sabrán (XD). Espero que les guste...

_**Vocaloid no me **_**_pertenece _**(Sigo amando escribir eso!)

* * *

_No volveremos a ESE lugar... NUNCA..._

Otra mañana soleada, otro día nuevo comienza. Esa noche solo se deja atrás como un recuerdo, nada mas. Es típico de ellos el querer olvidar, casi toda la vida estuvo llena de decepciones, dolor, como si fueran castigados por cada acto, palabra, movimiento e incluso, sentimiento que tuvieran, solo por ser diferentes. En aquella época, ella no entendía del todo lo que ocurría, en cambio él siempre lo entendió, lo que le hacia sufrir mucho mas. Pero ambos sabían que se tenían el uno al otro, para apoyarse y evitar caer en la baja y profunda oscuridad de sus corazones. Ambos tomaron mucho castigo, pero eso termino, o eso parece...

Dos días hace que Ia e Io visitaron la tumba de sus difuntos seres queridos. Esos días habían sido tranquilos, sin mucho que comentar. Un aire depresivo recorría la casa de los Aria (el apellido de IA - IO), recordando a los dueños fallecidos. A decir verdad ellos los extrañaban, a pesar de no tener parentesco sanguíneo. Esas personas eran una parte muy importante en su vida.

De camino al colegio todo es callado, ninguno se atreve a hablar por miedo a la reacción del otro. Irónico, pero verdadero.

Mientras el silencio los invade, poco a poco, llegan a escuchar una voz, estruendosa, molesta, irritante, insoportable y todo eso. Sabiendo quien es, fingen no escuchar nada y siguen caminando con paso más rápido. Lastima, justo ella los alcanza y un poco agitada, por lo que la hicieron correr, saluda a Io, e ignora a Ia.

- Hola, Io-san. - Saluda la pelirroja al rubio, pero este no le presta atención alguna y sigue caminando. Su hermana se da cuenta de esto y lo sigue, caminando al lado de él. La pelirroja se da cuenta de esto y los vuelve a alcanzar, esta vez jalando a Io del brazo. Este se da la vuelta para mirarla con una mirada fría e irritada. - ¿Io-san, puedo acompañarte al cole? - pregunta la molesta pelirroja. Io chasquea la lengua y se da media vuelta para volver a su camino. La pelirroja se desilusiona y agacha la cabeza. Ia, sonríe internamente y se dispone a seguir a su hermano, cuando... - Ia-chan, vayamos al cole juntas. - La irritante chica le sostiene la mano y le hace esa propuesta en tono demandante. _¿Quién se cree que es?_ piensa Io, un poco lejos, pero lo suficientemente cerca para escuchar todo. Se da la vuelta y agarra a su hermana del brazo, llevándola con él.

- Lo siento, Teto. Voy con mi hermano. - dice Ia, antes de alejarse con Io. Teto se queda parada sin decir nada, hasta que se dispone a caminar hacia el cole, pero sin buenas intenciones...

Ya lejos de la pelirroja, Io suspira con fastidio, lo cual llama la atención de la rubia a su lado. Ella lo mira unos segundos, esperando a que hable y finalmente lo hace.

- Esa chica me saca de mis casillas. No la soporto. - Io, se agarra la cabeza en señal de molestia y mira a su callada hermana. Luego desvía la mirada al piso y susurra, - Cuanto mas alejada este de nosotros, mejor. - Ia, por fin, lo mira y en su mirada ve alivio. _¿De verdad la detesta tanto? _piensa Ia. La respuesta es simple: Teto es irritable de todas las maneras posibles.

- Bueno, puede que sea un poco molesta, pero... - Ia duda en continuar su frase, por miedo a la reacción de su hermano. - aun así...

- ¿Un poco? - La interrumpe Io, con tono irónico. - Es la persona mas irritante que conozco. Me sigue a todos lados, es insoportable. - Suelta un suspiro.

- Pero... lo hace porque le gustas mucho. - susurra Ia, pero aun así Io la escucha.

- Pero... a mi no me gusta. - le dice Io, cansado de hablar de "esa molestia". Ia, mira al piso y suspira.

- Ya lo sé. Pero, me da lastima. Quizás podrías tratarla un poco mejor y no solo ignorarla. - dice Ia, un poco resignada. Io, suelta una risita simpática, lo cual llama la atención de Ia. Ella lo mira con confusión. Él voltea a verla.

- No puedo creer que seas tan buena. Después de como Teto y sus amigas, las tratan a vos y a Yukari, me sorprende que le tengas compasión. - Io, suspira. - Eso es lo que me gusta de vos, Ia. - susurra su hermano bastante cerca de ella. Luego, él le dedica una sincera sonrisa que hace que el corazón de Ia, sienta una calidez infinita. Pero, ¿por qué siente eso cuando él le sonríe? Es su hermano, verlo feliz, la hace feliz. Ia le dedica una tierna sonrisa.

- Me gusta... - susurra Ia, lo cual hace que Io se sienta confundido. - Me gusta que todo sea así entre nosotros, que nos hablemos como solíamos hacerlo. Me gusta que seas feliz, Io. - le dice Ia, aun con esa tierna sonrisa en su rostro. Io, se sorprende, pero luego sonríe levemente y acaricia la cabeza de su hermana, que es ligeramente mas bajita que el.

- A mi también, me gusta... - susurra Io, mientras que Ia, asiente felizmente como una niña pequeña.

* * *

En el colegio, ambos caminan despreocupados por los pasillos, donde no hay casi nadie. Tal vez tres o cuatro alumnos, pero no más, después de todo siempre llegan un poco antes. Ia, comienza a caminar mas y mas lento, hasta que...

- Io, tengo que ir al baño. - Este voltea a verla y frunce el ceño. - Me urge. - Io, levanta una ceja,

- ¿No podes ir sola? - pregunta Io, un poco indiferente. Ia, asiente y se va rápido al baño. Io suspira y una ligera sonrisita se asoma en su rostro mientras camina al salón de clases.

Ia llega a la puerta del baño, pero antes de abrirla escucha unas chicas hablar desde adentro. Al parecer una pelea. Una chica con una voz un tanto irritable y por eso la reconoce: Kasane Teto. Otras dos apoyándola en todo lo que dice: Akita Neru y Yowane Haku. Y la ultima, en contra de Teto, es la que mas le llama la atención: Yuzuki... YUKARI! Ia, se sorprende aun mas al escuchar lo que hablan.

- Vamos, Yuu-chan, dinos la verdad. ¿Que tipo de relación tienen "Patética Ia" e Io-san? - Pregunta la agresiva pelirroja, con las manos en la cintura. A su lado una chica de cabellera dorada y muy larga, hasta por abajo de la cadera, agarra del pelo a Yukari y la estrella contra la pared. La peli-morada suelta un ligero grito de dolor por el impacto, mientras que la rubia Neru la agarra del cuello, elevando a Yukari del suelo, aun apoyada en la pared.

- S-son... solo...he-hermanos... - susurra apenas Yukari, intentando safarse del agarre de Neru. En eso, Haku le pega una patada en el estomago, haciendo que Yukari deje de moverse y la rubia la suelta bruscamente contra el suelo. Teto se acerca y se agacha a la altura de Yukari, la agarra del cabello para verle el rostro. La chica se encuentra golpeada y maltratada, con su cabello desparramado y sus colitas desechas. Un poco de sangre le recorre el labio inferior gracias a la brutal caída.

- No me vengas con eso. Se que no son solo hermanos. Es tu ultima oportunidad. ¿¡Que relación tienen Ia e Io!? - Ante eso, Yukari sonríe porque ve a su amiga IA, detrás de la puerta y responde:

- Son... solo hermanos. - susurra Yukari. Teto, muy enfadada, intenta golpearla contra el suelo nuevamente, pero algo la retiene. Una mano agarrando su brazo. Una chica de cabello rubio claro, la empuja hacia la puerta con una fuerza brutal y aterradora. Teto se levanta y al ver a Ia se abalanza sobre ella y le pega una piña. La rubia le pega un rodillazo en el muslo y la saca de encima. Luego Ia, se levanta y agarra a Teto del cuello de su camisa.

- No te metas con Yuka. - Dice Ia con la mirada fría y le pega una piña, haciendo caer a la peli-roja al suelo. Las tres chicas se van corriendo y gritando "Ella es un monstruo, un monstruo". Ia cambia su mirada a una cálida y pacifica. Dejando de ver la puerta se agacha y abraza a Yukari, quien aun esta en shock por lo pasado recientemente. - Lo lamento... Lo lamento, Yuka... - susurra Ia, con los ojos cuajados de lagrimas. Yukari nota la culpa de su mejor amiga y le corresponde el abrazo con fuerza o la poca que le queda.

- No fue tu culpa. Ellas son los monstruos no vos. - susurra en respuesta Yukari, asombrando a Ia.

- Yuka... - Ia comienza a llorar, mientras Yukari la abraza tiernamente.

- Me defendiste... me protegiste... Además... jamas revelaría un secreto tuyo, I-Ia... - Yukari cae inconsciente en los brazos de su amiga. Ia, se asusta y comienza a sacudirla para que despierte, pero ni modo. Ella no despierta.

* * *

En el salón de clases, Io mira por afuera de la ventana, metido completamente en su mundo.

_Otro hermoso día de primavera... Como aquella tarde, junto a ella..._

Pero algo saca a Io de sus pensamientos. Unos gritos, por ende decide ir a ver qué pasa. Cuando llega al pasillo ve a Teto y sus secuaces corriendo hacia la enfermería. _¿Pero qué demonios...? _piensa Io, al ver a la peli-roja muy golpeada. Entonces se da cuenta de que alguien falta. ¡IA! Al darse cuenta se dirige rápidamente al baño de chicas. Justo cuando esta adelante de la puerta, duda un poco en entrar, pero al escuchar a Ia llorar, entra sin duda alguna y lo que se encuentra no es para nada de su agrado. Ia sentada en el piso llorando, con la dulce Yukari, desmayada en sus brazos. La sangre corriendo por la cabeza de Yuka y su hermoso cabello violeta manchado de un rojo leve, pero notorio.

Eso lo deja sin habla. Abre grande los ojos y se queda unos segundos quieto. Hasta que reacciona.

Con un rápido movimiento Io se agacha a la altura de su hermana y alza a Yukari en sus brazos, con mucho cuidado. Ia también reacciona y se levanta.

- Hay que llevarla a la enfermería. - dice Io, un poco nervioso. Sostiene fuerte a Yukari en sus brazos y seguido de su hermana, se van corriendo a la enfermería.

Corriendo por los pasillos los tres se llevan miradas llenas de curiosidad, de lastima, de miedo, al ver a la chica golpeada y en brazos de ese "chico malo" al que todos temen. Algunos piensan que él lo hizo, y su hermanita solo lo cubre, otros que fue al revés, Ia lo hizo e Io la cubre, pero ninguna es cierta.

Al llegar a la enfermería, Io deposita a Yukari en una camilla, con delicadeza.

La enfermera, Sakine Meiko, llega de inmediato con una taza de café en la mano y una botella de Whisky en la otra. Cuando ve a Yukari inconsciente y golpeada, en una camilla, deja el café y el alcohol en una mesa, para revisarla.

- Meiko, Yukari fue brutalmente golpeada. Esta inconsciente. Tenes que atenderla, YA! - dice o grita Io, aclarándole la gravedad del asunto. Meiko asiente y les pide que se sienten a esperar, mientras ella cierra las cortinas para poder atenderla sin las miradas preocupadas de los dos gemelos.

La habitación es bastante grande, parecida a un consultorio medico. Hay 6 camillas en lo más profundo del cuarto, separadas por cortinas para tener privacidad. Al lado de la puerta, en una esquina, un escritorio lleno de papeles, anotaciones, libros, un celular, alcohol, café, etc. En la otra esquina, dos sillones y un par de sillas, junto a una mesita chiquita llena de revistas y un pequeño florero. Y por último, un estante lleno de medicamentos y una mini heladera, llena de alcohol **(N/A: **Ree típico de Meiko, XD**)**.

Pasados 5 minutos, Io sale de la gran habitación y se sienta en el suelo del pasillo. Ia, lo ve y decide hacerle compañía. Su hermano la mira y le sonríe. Ia, aprieta las rodillas contra su cuerpo, escondiendo el rostro.

- ¿Fue Teto, no es así? - Mas que preguntar, afirma que fue ella. Ia solo asiente y se queda callada. Él entiende su silencio y la acompaña sin hacer ningún tipo de ruido, por varios segundos que para Ia son como horas.

- Tu silencio me incomoda, Io... - susurra Ia, aun escondiendo su rostro. Él solo sonríe.

- Si te incomoda, hablemos. - dice Io, poniéndose serio de repente **(N/A: **Tsundere!**)**. - Vos... lo hiciste. - susurra Io, obteniendo toda la atención y la mirada culpable de su hermana. - Juramos que no lo haríamos nunca más, pero... aun así, lo hiciste. Lo usaste. - dice Io, ahora con un tono más agresivo y molesto. Ia agacha la cabeza y cierra fuerte los ojos.

- Yo... yo, solo... - balbucea Ia, mientras la mirada seria de Io sigue posicionada en ella. - Yo solo quería... protegerla... Solo quería proteger a Yuka. - susurra al fin Ia, recibiendo un abrazo de parte de su hermano.

- No tenes que preocuparte. Lo hecho, hecho está. Además, yo hubiera hecho lo mismo, si es por Yukari. - Io acaricia la suave espalda de su hermana, mientras apoya su cabeza en el hombro de ella. Ia corresponde al abrazo con sumo cariño, cerrando los ojos para disfrutar aun más la calidez que de su querido hermano gemelo mayor. Todo perfecto y dulce, hasta que alguien los interrumpe.

- Chicos, lamento interrumpir, pero ya revise a Yukari. Le di tranquilizantes para el dolor y vende sus heridas. Ahora solo tiene que descansar. Ustedes vayan a clase, que por cierto, comenzaron hace media hora. - les dice la enfermera Meiko. Ambos cortan el abrazo y se levantan del piso para quedar a la altura de la enfermera. Meiko, 21 años de edad, graduada en medicina. Una excelente enfermera. Pelo corto y castaño, ojos del mismo color. Viste un top negro, con encima un saquito de cuero rojo con cierre adelante, completamente cerrado, sin mangas y corto, que deja ver su panza y tapa el top por completo; un short muy corto negro, con encima una mini roja, a juego con su saquito, que tapa su short por completo con un cinturón negro; unos borcegos negros, hasta por debajo de las rodillas; y por último una bata blanca de medico encima de todo lo demás. Las uñas pintadas de rojo, a juego con su ropa, sin dudas su color favorito.

Io comienza a alejarse, pero...

- Meiko-san, ¿podría quedarme un rato? - suplica Ia. Su hermano voltea a verla. Meiko duda un poco.

- No me llames "Meiko-san", llámame Tía Meiko. Ustedes dos son mis sobrinos, así que no tenes que ser tímida conmigo, Ia. - Ella asiente. Meiko le sonríe, pero luego borra su sonrisa.- Ahora vayan a clase. - Io mira eso y se posiciona al lado de su hermana, mirando a Meiko fijamente.

- Vamos a quedarnos con Yukari, Meiko. Nos la llevaremos a nuestra casa cuando despierte. ¿Podes avisarle a los padres de Yukari, que va a estar en nuestra casa? - Meiko bufa por lo bajo y asiente.

- Muy bien, Io. Lo haré, pero después no me hago responsable de lo que les pase a los tres. - dice Meiko tratando de convencerlo, pero es inútil, él sigue con su mirada fría y fija. Meiko suspira y se resigna. - Muy bien. Seguis siendo tan necio como siempre. Voy a llamar a los padres de Yuka, para avisarles. Ustedes, chiquillos, vayan a verla. En cualquier momento debe de despertar. - Meiko se va por el pasillo, mientras ellos entran. Ambos acomodan sillas al lado de la camilla de Yukari e Ia se sienta, mientras que Io se queda parado.

- Gracias, Io. - susurra Ia, con una sonrisa, mientras acaricia la mano de su amiga y la mira con suma ternura y cariño.

- Meiko siempre fue muy suceptible. No es difícil de manejar a mi antojo. - dice Io, indiferente, pero mirando detenidamente a Yukari.

- Pero, también es porque nos quiere mucho. Desde que ellos murieron, la Tía Meiko ha estado pendiente de nosotros todo el tiempo. Por eso fue que decidió ser enfermera en esta escuela. Porque nos quiere como sus verdaderos sobrinos. - dice Ia, con un deje de melancolía. Después de unos momentos de silencio, Io se sienta al lado de su gemela, mirándola y notando la melancolía en esas preciosas orbes azules, lo que le estruja el corazón. - ¿Vos crees que Yuka va a estar bien? - Io nota el tono de voz deprimido de su hermana, por ende decide apoyarla.

- Ella es muy fuerte. Y lo dijo Meiko, ella va a estar bien, solo tiene que descansar. Por eso la llevaremos a nuestra casa. - Io sonríe, asiendo que Ia se sienta mucho mejor. En eso Yukari despierta, bostezando y tallándose los ojitos.

- Itte... Me duele todo el cuerpo. ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Are? ¿Ia... Io? ¿Qué hacen acá? O mejor dicho ¿qué hago yo acá? Ahh... me maree... - Ia suelta una risita y abraza a Yukari. Io solo se limita a sonreír.

- Gracias a dios, Yuka... estas bien... - susurra Ia, entre lagrimas. Yukari corresponde al abrazo, con la poca fuerza que le queda.

- No pasa nada. Estoy perfecta. Todo gracias a vos, porque me defendiste y me trajiste hasta acá. Gracias, Ia. - Yukari suelta unas lagrimas. Ambas se separan y se secan sus lagrimas, mientras sonríen.

- Lo lamento Yuka, pero yo no te traje. - Yukari mira a Ia, con confusión. - Io, nos encontró justo después de que te desmayaras y te trajo acá. Tenes que agradecerle a él. - dice Ia, mirando a su hermano con una orgullosa sonrisa. Io, no dice nada, solo se hace el indiferente. Yukari sonríe y se abalanza a abrazarlo. Este corresponde de mala gana, mientras Ia suelta una risa, por la situación.

- Gracias, Io. - Yukari le dedica una de sus grandes sonrisas y luego se sienta en su cama. Io se rasca la nuca y sin mirarla le responde con un seco "De nada". - ¿Ia, tengo la cara muy marcada? - pregunta Yukari a su amiga, quien le da un espejo para que se vea.

- No es muy grave. Para mañana o pasado, va a desaparecer. - Ia sonríe y Yukari asiente devolviendo el espejo.

En eso llega Meiko y pide hablar con Io a solas, por lo que ambos se van dejando a Ia y Yukari solas.

* * *

Una vez fuera Meiko le da unos papeles a Io.

- Tenes que llenarlos. Es un estudio de sangre que todos los alumnos tienen que hacerse este mes. - dice Meiko, indicándole lo que dicen los papeles. Io asiente y los guarda en un bolsillo de su uniforme, pantalón negro y camisa blanca: Muy simple, pero elegante.

- ¿Para que me lo decís en privado? ¿No podías decirlo frente a Ia y Yukari? - Meiko le pega un puñetazo en la cabeza.

- Idiota. - dice Meiko, mientras Io se soba la cabecita. - Pensé que sabias todo de Ia. ¿No te acordas que ella le tiene fobia a las agujas? Ese trauma que nunca entendí... - Io abre grande los ojos y recuerda algo:

_- ¡No quiero, no quiero! Io, por favor... no quiero... - me decía esa niña con lagrimas en los ojos. _

_- Ella no quiere, llevenme a mi... ¡IA NO QUIERE! - grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero no pude detenerlo, se la había llevado. Ia, Ia, Ia, mi Ia... no le gustan las agujas, no desde..._

- Tenes razón... Ia odia las agujas. - susurra Io, con deje de tristeza al recordar eso. - Pero si es necesario... la voy a convencer, o sino la traigo a la fuerza. Depende que suceda. - Io sonríe con arrogancia y Meiko solo resopla. _  
_

* * *

Mientras...

Ia y Yukari hablan tranquilas, sentadas en la camilla. Ambas riendo y disfrutando la compañía entre ellas.

- Ne, Yuka. Hay algo que quiero preguntarte. - dice Ia, ganando la atención de su amiga.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ia? - pregunta Yukari, inocentemente.

- Antes de que te desmayaras, bueno... vos di-dijiste algo que me sorprendió. - Yukari nota el tono nervioso de Ia y por ende apoya su mano en el hombro de su amiga y asiente, haciéndole sentir aliviada. - Dijiste que jamas revelarías un secreto mio. Y bueno, lo que dijiste no era mentira, Io y yo solo somos hermanos gemelos. Él es mi sobre-protector, frío y adorable hermano mayor. Nada más. - Yukari suelta una pequeña risita y sonríe.

- Lo sé. Pero, también se que tenes un interés especial en él, igual que él en vos. Yo de eso me doy cuenta. - Ia se queda sin palabras. - No digo que sea amor, ni nada por el estilo, es solo que... ustedes tienen algo especial... **se ven bien juntos**. - finaliza Yukari, con una gran sonrisa infantil e inocente. Ia le devuelve la sonrisa.

- Puede ser...

* * *

Ia, Io y Yukari se van juntos a casa de los gemelos. Mientras caminan, Yukari nota las miradas de Io, en Ia y en ella misma.

_Io, es un gran amigo, un gran hermano, una gran persona.  
Sin dudas Io e Ia, se verían muy bien como pareja. _Piensa Yukari, con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, mientras observa a los gemelos, quienes se dan la vuelta y le sonríen.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, Yukari tiene dos grandes amigos.

* * *

En otro lado de la ciudad, un chico camina solo. Sin observar nada ni prestar atención a nada. Frío e indiferente.

De repente deja de caminar y susurra: - Muy pronto, muy pronto... nos veremos... - Luego se aleja caminando, sin decir nada más...

* * *

Creo... creo... que este CAP me salio largo. Pero es que tenia que poner todo esto para que entiendan lo que va a pasar después. En este cap, salio un nuevo personaje que es Meiko, la "tía" de Ia e Io. Y el misterioso chico del final... ¿Quien sera, quien sera?  
Por si no quedo claro, los apellidos de los personajes principales son: Ia Aria - Io Aria - y - Yukari Yuzuki. A veces pongo primero el apellido y después el nombre, por ej: Yuzuki Yukari.  
El nombre del Cap, se me ocurrió desde la perspectiva de Yukari, pero aun así no me gusto mucho...

Bueno ahora a contestar Reviews:

Chiara, me alegra que te guste mi historia! :) Lo que no me gusta es que no te atrevieras a comentar antes... :( A mi me encantan los Reviews, x que me hacen creer que soy buena escritora (aunque no lo sea), x lo que si queres deja review, yo de verdad aprecio a los que lo hacen.. :)

UnPonyElefanteAzul, (XD! d enserio que me encanta tu nombre!) Me gusta que dejes review, se nota tu buena onda! La intriga de "Los difuntos..." sigue presente, pero ya podes deducir quienes son. Respecto a lo de la ayuda psicológica, yo también la necesito... :D Gracias por tu review! Y aqui el nuevo cap! ;)

Sonika146, yo amo a RIN LEN Y MIKU! Son mis Vocaloids favoritos, junto con Ia, Yukari, Luka y varios mas, pero tenes razon, hay muchos fics de ellos y muy pocos de Ia - Io - o Yukari... por eso se me ocurrió la idea de un fic IA X IO x que alguien tiene que hacerlo y que mejor que una fanática de ellos! :D

AVISO: De acá en mas tratare de actualizar semanal. El CAP de esta semana ya esta. Para el prox. tienen que esperar a la semana que viene. pero puede que haya veces que me retrase un poco :D.

Bueno, respecto a los review... LOS AMO! Amo los reviews, me traen inspiración! Por eso si les gusta la historia dejen REVIEW! Ya saben lo que siempre digo (bueno desde el cap anterior XD) REVIEW = NUEVO CAP!

La prox. semana publico el Cap 4!

Besos y hasta el próximo CAP!


	5. Miedo a las agujas

Hoolaa! Acá llego el NUEVO CAP! Perdón si me demore un poco más de la cuenta y rompí mi política de actualización :P si leen al final, van a saber porque.  
Espero que les guste :D

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece **_(Tengo un vicio de escribir eso xD)

* * *

_¿Cómo? ¿Cómo puedo decírselo? O mejor dicho, ¿cómo puedo convencerla?  
Ia odia, aborrece, detesta rotundamente, las agujas..  
__A pesar de que le dije a Meiko que lo haría, no creo ser capaz de convencerla, ni siquiera se si podre tocar el tema... _

Esos pensamientos cruzan la cabeza de Io, mientras descansa su cuerpo en un cómodo sillón. Aunque quiere apartarlos, no puede, de una forma u otra, vuelven a atormentarlo. Piensa, piensa, pero a nada le haya solución. No es algo imposible, claro a la fuerza, porque convencerla seria de lo mas difícil. Tal vez él pueda, tal vez no, solo le queda arriesgarse. El ruido de la puerta abriéndose lo saca de sus "perturbadores" pensamientos. Al ver quienes son suelta un suspiro, un poco agobiado. Son nada mas que su hermanita, Ia y su mejor amiga, Yukari.

Ya han pasado tres días desde el "accidente" de la dulce Yukari. Si bien termino golpeada y con grandes rasguños, para suerte de los gemelos, ella ya esta mucho mejor. Obvio esta, Teto no ha vuelto a molestarlas desde aquella vez. No desde que Io le dejo bien en claro que no volviera a acercarse a ellas.

**FlashBack:**

_Un día después del incidente ocurrido con Yuzuki, Io caminaba por los pasillos de colegio, decidido a terminar con todo eso que le había estado perturbando el día anterior. Sus pasos eran fuertes y por sobre todo firmes. Seguía así caminando por todo el instituto hasta llegar a su destino, un pasillo donde no había nadie, solo una chica de rulos rojos. Se acerco a la pelirroja y ella se dio vuelta al instante. _

_- Io-san, que sorpresa verte aquí. - dijo la pelirroja con un tono dulce e inocente, aunque no tenia nada de eso. Él chasqueo la lengua con molestia, dando a entender que no tenia intensiones de ser amable. Ella lo miro con curiosidad, sin llegar a saber lo que pensaba. Io la miro fijamente, con esa expresión fría y vacía de siempre, por lo menos cuando estaba con ella... y casi todos los demás. _

_- ¿Vos agrediste a Yukari? - pregunto Io, yendo directo al punto. Ella negó con la cabeza al instante, pero él no le creyó nada. - Vos agrediste a Yukari. - dijo Io, esta vez en forma de afirmación. _

_- No... yo no hice tal cosa... Ellas mienten... - susurro Teto, pero Io solo la miro con la misma indiferencia de siempre y sonrío con irritación. _

_- ¿Cómo sabes que ellas me dijeron? - Maldición, ella había caído en su pequeña e improvisada trampa. Teto trato de irse a penas escucho el timbre sonar, dando a entender que las clases habían terminado. Pero eso poco le importo a Io, quien le agarro del brazo con fuerza, antes de que pudiera siquiera avanzar. Al haberse dado cuenta de la cantidad de fuerza que había puesto en el agarre, la soltó inmediatamente. _

_- Ellas... ¡Ellas me amenazaron! - Más que una explicación pareció un grito de desesperación. Gritando que le creyera todas sus viles mentiras. Él soltó una leve risita irónica, lo cual la hizo sentir muy mal y aun más desesperada. - Tenes que creerme... yo no les hice absolutamente nada, fue-fueron ellas las que me agredieron__... Io, ¡créeme! - Teto dio su último grito desesperanzado, lo cual hizo que Io sonriera con ironía._

_- Yo se que agrediste a Yukari y trataste de hacerle lo mismo a mi hermanita. Lo se todo. No soy estúpido, Taladrito-Hueco **(N/A:**_U.u Meterse con su cabello... Golpe bajo, xD**)**. _- Dijo Io, burlándose de su cabello, lo cual la hizo sentir peor. - No me interesan tus estúpidas excusas. Esta te la dejo pasar, solo porque Ia me lo pidió, pero te voy a dejar algo bien en claro, - Él se acerco a su oreja y susurro con frialdad:- te llego a ver cerca de mi hermana __o Yukari y juro que lo vas a lamentar. - Dicho esto, Io se alejo de ella, retirándose por el pasillo hasta su salón, pero antes se dio vuelta y le dijo algo más. - Ah, y no quiero verte cerca de mi, nunca más. - Y se retiro de ahí, dejando a la pobre Teto inundada en lagrimas. _

**Fin Del FlashBack. **

Eso era lo que le había dicho a Teto y al parecer ella lo había entendido muy bien, ya que no se les había acercado a ninguno de los tres en el resto del día. Yukari se había quedado en la casa de los gemelos dos días, hasta que decidió irse a su casa, porque ya estaba mejor.

Io ve a Yukari sonreír y sentarse a su lado, lo cual lo hace volver a suspirar con resignación. Cierto, todo el lío de Teto ya esta arreglado, pero ni siquiera cuando eso esta solucionado puede descansar. Ia, se acomoda entre su mejor amiga y su hermano, viendo a este último con emoción. Yukari imita a su amiga y mira a Io fijamente, con igual emoción, pero como si lo estuviera acosando. Io se aleja un poco de ellas, pero ni con eso logra evitar la mirada de ambas chicas. En vez de descansar como cualquiera lo hace el domingo, él no, él tiene que ser parte de los planes de Yukari e Ia para el fin de semana. Esta a punto de decirles que no va a ir, pero entonces lo recuerda: No puede cancelar, después de todo se los había prometido y no a cualquier persona, sino que se lo había prometido a su hermana y a su "amiga".

**FlashBack: **

_Era un viernes tranquilo, Io e Ia volvían del colegio, junto a Yukari, quien a pesar de no haber pasado más de un día desde el incidente, se veía muchísimo mejor. Él iba callado y observando el cielo nublado, como suele hacer. Mientras Ia y Yukari hablaban de trivialidades y se reían en cada oportunidad que tenían. Todo era tan relajado y pacifico, hasta que... _

_- Ah! Ia, deberíamos hacer algo este fin de semana. - dijo Yukari repentinamente, a lo que su amiga esbozó una sonrisa y asintió varias veces, muy emocionada. Al escuchar esto, Io volteo la mirada hacia Yukari, con un poco de interés en la propuesta. Ella puso su mano en el mentón, mientras pensaba detenidamente. - Mm... ¡¿Qué tal si vamos al nuevo parque acuático de la ciudad?! - dijo ella, mientras detenía el paso, con una sonrisa y gran emoción en sus palabras. Los hermanos la imitaron, deteniendo el paso, y la miraron con curiosidad. _

_- ¿Cuándo? - Preguntó Io con su tono inexpresivo. Yukari se puso pensativa de nuevo. _

_- ¿El domingo? - Ia asintió y abrazo fuertemente a su amiga, a lo que Yukari correspondió con una sonrisa. Io suspiro y agarro su mochila con mucha fuerza, como si estuviera irritado._

_- No cuenten conmigo. - Io acarició la cabellera rubia de su hermana y luego siguió su paso hasta la casa, dejando a ambas chicas atrás. Ia y Yukari se miraron con un poco de decepción, porque querían que las acompañara. Ia resignada, siguió a su hermano en silencio, pero esos no eran los planes de Yukari. Ella rápidamente corrió hacia Ia y la tomó de la mano, jalándola hacia si misma, y posicionando a ambas delante de Io. - ¿Ahora qué quieren? _

_- Solo queremos que nos acompañes al parque acuático. ¿O no, Ia? - Yukari miro a Ia y esta asintió con timidez, evitando la mirada penetrante de su hermano. _

_- ¿Ah, enserio? Pero yo no quiero ir, así que tendrán que ir solas. _

_- Pero ir solas no va a ser divertido... - susurro Ia. Su hermano la miro por unos segundos, hasta que hablo. _

_- Aun sigue siendo un no. _

_- ¿Por qué? - pregunto con insistencia Yukari. _

_- Porque odio salir los domingos. - dijo con tono bajo Io. Ia y Yukari se miraron durante unos segundos y luego lo miraron a él. Io las miro con curiosidad, pero todo le quedo claro cuando ambas comenzaron a reír a carcajadas inaguantables. Eso colmo su paciencia._

_- ¿Es solo por eso que te rehúsas a venir? - pregunto Yukari entre risas. _

_- Si, ¿y? - Ia y Yukari le sonrieron con mucha dulzura. _

_- Nada - Dijo Ia con la misma ternura de siempre. _

_- Solo que no nos parece razón suficiente para dejarnos solas. - Dijo Yukari imitando la dulzura de su amiga. Io suspiro por ultima vez antes de decir su decisión final. _

_- Por favor, Io ven con nosotras. - Dijo Ia antes de que él pudiera hablar, mientras se aferro al brazo de su hermano. Esto ultimo influyo mucho en su decisión. _

_- ... Bueno... - susurro Io y se dispuso seguir su camino, pero Yukari volvió a ponerse delante suyo. _

_- No solo lo digas, promete que vas a ir con nosotras. - Io suspiro de mala gana, mientras veía la exigencia en los ojos de su amiga. Ia extendió su dedo meñique hacia su hermano, en signo de promesa. _

_- Una promesa es una promesa. - Dijo Ia con delicadeza. _

_- Lo... Lo prometo... - susurro Io entrelazando su dedo meñique con el de su hermana, con una leve sonrisa. Yukari salto de alegría y abrazo a Ia, apartándola de Io, quien no borro su leve sonrisa. _

_- ¡Si! El domingo iremos los tres juntos a las piletas... Es una promesa... - Yukari volvió a sonreír y los tres siguieron su camino en completo silencio._

**Fin Del FlashBack. **

Este es uno de los momentos en los que se arrepiente de haber sido tan débil, tan vulnerable ante los ojos de su hermana, pero ya nada puede hacer. Por mas que desee no haber echo esa promesa la ha echo y nada puede cambiarlo. Podría desaparecer a ultimo momento, ahora mismo, pero no seria justo para Yukari e Ia, quienes se ven tan ilusionadas con esta simple salida de fin de semana. _No me queda otra... Iré _piensa Io poniéndose de pie. Ia y Yukari lo imitan sin dejar de verlo, mientras esperan esas tan ansiadas palabras que tanto cuestan salir de su boca.

- ¿Qué están esperando? - pregunta Io con indiferencia. Ambas chicas sonríen felizmente y asienten. Los tres salen de la casa con sus mochilas donde guardan los trajes de baño y otras cosas.

* * *

Al llegar a su destino, la expresión de las chicas se vuelve desilusionada y la de Io una indiferente, pero en el fondo triunfadora. El parque acuático abierto, pero con una fila de gente que daba tres cuadras. Io se da media vuelta depuesto a irse.

- Esta muy lleno. Volvamos otro día. - Pero el fuerte agarre de Yukari no lo deja.

- Hemos llegado muy lejos como para rendirnos ahora. ¡Vamos a hacer la fila! - Dice Yukari con una sonrisa e Ia la apoya con otra sonrisa, pero Io no esta completamente de acuerdo.

- ¿Queres hacer una fila de tres cuadras? ¿Estas loca Yukari? - Le dice Io con su tono neutral. Yukari solo hace un puchero y sigue con su firme decisión de hacer la fila. Al final obvio esta, hacen la maldita fila, la cual esta llena de risas, ya que Ia y Yuka se contaban chistes y hacían bromas, mientras que Io se calla y mira los alrededores. Ahora todo parece tan tranquilo para Io, hasta que entran al infierno llamado Parque Acuático.

- Va a ser divertido. Te lo aseguro. - Le dice su hermana antes de entrar, cada uno a ponerse sus trajes de baño

* * *

Yukari se pone su bikini violeta con estampa y hermosos retoques en rosa. Y su cabello peinado en dos largas coletas junto a su delicado flequillo.

Ia se pone su bikini negro bien estilizado y simple, pero resaltando su buen busto. Su cabello se lo deja completamente suelto y se pone solo una flor de adorno.

Io solo se pone unas bermudas negras, dejando ver su muy bien formado físico.

* * *

Todo es genial. Yukari e Ia se la pasan de juego en juego, nadando, jugando, riendo y pasándola de maravilla. Mientras el aburrido de Io se queda sentado tomando jugo y recibiendo varias miradas de chicas que pasan por ahí, a las que solo ignora. A veces voltea la mirada en dirección a su hermana, para verla, a ella y a su hermosura. En esos pensamientos algo surca su mente nuevamente.

_Maldición. Tengo que decirle a Ia sobre el análisis de sangre. Aun no se cómo voy a hacerlo. _

En eso Ia y Yukari se acercan a él y le salpican agua en toda la cara, haciendo que reaccione.

- ¿Ahora qué quieren? Deberían estar haya divirtiéndose. - Dice Io de mala gana, sin siquiera mirarlas. Ellas se miran entre si y esbozan grandes sonrisas.

- Queremos que te diviertas junto a nosotras. - Dice tiernamente Ia, aun con esa sonrisa. Io arquea una ceja, dando a entender que eso no le convence del todo.

- No quiero. Vayan solas. - dice Io con un tono de aburrimiento. Ia se desilusiona y su hermano nota esto, pero aun así no dice nada mas.

- No queremos ir solas. Nos da miedo la montaña rusa de agua... - Susurra con tono dulce Yukari, seguido de la sonrisa de Ia, y eso es le basto. Ya lo convencieron.

- Esta bien, pero solo una vez. - Ia y Yukari abrazan a Io, mientras el solo suspira con agobio.

* * *

Una vuelta nada mas y nada ha pasado, pero solo para él. Ia ha quedado atónita por los gritos y la velocidad. Y Yukari, bueno... ella esta como siempre: feliz con energia y gritando "¡Otra, Otra!" a lo que solo recibe un rotundo "NO" de parte de los gemelos, por lo que deciden parar y tomar algo. Hablando de cosas normales, riendo y disfrutando, una tarde normal entre amigos.

- Ah! Se me acabo mi jugo. - dice Yukari, recibiendo como respuesta, un suspiro de parte de Io y una sonrisa de parte de Ia.

- Anda a comprar otro. - Dice Io con desinterés.

- Pero no tengo dinero. - Entonces Io saca $10 y se los da, o mejor dicho se los tira a Yuka. - ¡Gracias Io! Voy a comprarlo, enseguida vuelvo. - Dicho esto Yukari se levanta y se dirige directamente a comprar su jugo.

Ia se queda callada tomando su jugo y su hermano solo la imita. _Agujas _piensa Io y golpea el jugo contra la mesa con fuerza, llamando la atención de Ia.

- Ia... vos... ¿le seguís teniendo **miedo a las agujas**, no? - Pregunta Io, cabizbaja. Al escuchar tal pregunta, Ia abre bien los ojos de la sorpresa y desvía la mirada con melancolía.

- ¿Por qué... haces tal pregunta? - Io la mira fijamente, esperando una respuesta, pero ella no se la da.

- Ia, Meiko me dijo que todos los alumnos tienen que hacerse un análisis de sangre este mes. Es un protocolo que tiene que cumplirse. Por eso, nosotros... también tenemos que hacerlo. - Dice Io manteniendo la mirada fija en su hermana. Ella baja la cabeza, mirando al suelo y aprieta los puños con fuerza.

- ¿No podemos simplemente no hacerlo? - Dice Ia entrecortada por unas lagrimas que involuntariamente comienzan a salir de sus ojos. - No quiero... Por favor, Io... no quiero. - Su hermano suspira y aun con esa frialdad y esa mirada decidida.

- Esto no es algo que tengamos que hacer si o si. - Dice Io, y su hermana levanta la mirada hacia él con una casi sonrisa. - Pero... aun así lo haremos. Hemos pasado por cosas peores, Ia. Una simple inyección no te hará daño. - La sonrisa de Ia desaparece por completo.

- Pero...

- Dije que lo haremos y punto, no voy a cambiar de opinión. Deja de ser tan inmadura. - Io, la amabilidad en persona. Esas crueles palabras se repiten en la cabeza de Ia una y otra vez, a pesar de que a él también le ha dolido decirlas. Ia lo mira con dolor, nunca penso que él le diría algo así.  
Yukari llega con su jugo y se sienta al lado de los gemelos con su simpática sonrisa, pero se encuentra con un ambiente tenso: Ia llorando silenciosamente e Io evitando la mirada dolida de su hermana que tanto le lastima.

- ¿Ia, estas llorando? - Pregunta Yukari con un tono de preocupación notable. Ia se levanta de su lugar y se seca un poco las lagrimas.

- No... No puedo hacerlo, Io... No quiero recordar esas cosas feas... no quiero, no puedo... - Dice Ia inundada de lagrimas mientras se echa a correr lo mas lejos posible de su hermano. Yukaria se levanta de golpe y mira la dirección en la que su amiga se fue. Luego desvía la mirada hacia Io, quien no se atreve ni a verla a los ojos.

- ¿Que le hiciste a Ia? - Pregunta con tono serio Yukari. Io la mira fijamente, pero con dolor.

- Mañana tenemos que hacernos un análisis de sangre en la escuela. Meiko me pidió que la convenciera, pero... ahh ... No soy bueno con esas cosas.

- Me di cuenta. - Dice Yukari con tono irónico. - Como sea, es mejor que vayamos tras ella ¿no te parece? - Io suspira y ambos corren hacia la dirección en la que se fue Ia.

* * *

Ambos, al no encontrarla deciden buscar en direcciones diferentes. Luego de media hora buscándola, por fin Io la encuentra. Ella esta echada en un rincón del parque, llorando como si le hubieran rasgado el corazón. Esos recuerdos siempre la consumen por completo, le sacan toda la luz de su vida y la convierten en pura oscuridad. Io se sienta a su lado y la abraza con sumo cariño, acariciando su hermoso cabello. Luego le susurra al oído:

- Prometo que no va a doler y no te va a hacer nada malo. Lo juro. - Al no obtener respuesta, le levanta el mentón para mirarla a los ojos. Ambas miradas azuladas se cruzan. - Hazlo por mi. - Ella se le queda viendo unos segundos en silencio por tales palabras que nunca se había esperado. Él sonríe y la vuelve a abrazar, pero esta vez con mas fuerza. Ella corresponde el abrazo y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de su querido hermano.  
Yukari desde un poco lejos mira esa hermosa escena con una tierna sonrisa de quien esta viendo una película romántica.  
Ambos se separan e Io le seca las lagrimas a su hermana, en un tierno gesto. Ella sonríe.

- Esta bien. Voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo. - Susurra Ia e Io asiente.

- Eso es todo lo que necesito. - Responde su hermano acariciando la mejilla de su hermanita. En eso Yukari llega y les sonríe.

- Veo que pudieron resolver sus problemas. Ia lo vas a lograr, vas a superar tu fobia. Confío en vos. - Dice Yukari a su amiga.

- Yuka... - susurra Ia con los ojos cuajados de lagrimas y corre a abrazarla. Yukari corresponde con una sonrisa al gran abrazo de su mejor amiga, mientras Io mira la tierna escena con una media sonrisa.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Ia, Io y Yukari se encuentran en la enfermería del colegio. Io y Yukari ya se han hecho los análisis de sangre, solo falta Ia. Io sonríe y toma la mano de su hermana, mientras Meiko prepara la jeringa.

- No tengas miedo. Yo estoy aquí, contigo.

- YO TAMBIÉN. Estoy aquí solo para vos Ia. - Dice Yukari con una sonrisa, mientras come su chupetin. _Yukari y su obsesión con los dulces _piensa Ia soltando una breve risita.

- La jeringa ya esta lista. ¿Estas lista Ia? - Pregunta Meiko. Ia se limita a asentir con inseguridad y apretar la mano de Io con fuerza. Meiko pasa un algodón con alcohol por el hombro de Ia y adentra poco a poco la aguja de la jeringa. Al sentir la aguja dentro suelta un leve sollozo y varios recuerdos llegan a su mente.

_- No te dolerá mucho pequeña. - Me dijo ese hombre encapuchado, pero yo sabia lo que harían y eso sin duda alguna dolería por lo que patalee y grite con todas mis fuerzas, pero no me escuchaban. _

_- ¡NO QUIERO! - Grite una vez mas, pero no sirvió de nada. Inyectaron la aguja en mi brazo y ese líquido recorrió mi cuerpo por completo. _

_- El proyecto B esta listo... - Escuche decir antes de caer inconsciente en el suelo. _

La aguja salió y los recuerdos cesaron. Io la abraza con fuerza y ella le corresponde.

- Ya todo termino. Fuiste muy valiente Ia, estoy orgulloso. - Susurra Io a su hermana. Meiko pone una bolsita de sangre con el nombre IA ARIA en un recipiente con muchas otras de diferentes nombres.

- Chicos, ya pueden irse a clase. - Dice Meiko dedicándoles una cálida sonrisa. Los tres se retiran del lugar, pero antes Meiko agarra a Io de la camisa y este voltea a verla. Ella le sonríe.

- Sos muy buen hermano Io. No se por lo que ustedes pasaron, pero cuida a ambas. Se nota que son muy importantes para vos. - Dicho esto ella se va dejando a Io bastante sorprendido. Ia y Yukari caminan hacia él y le sonríen.

- ¿Qué esperas? Vamos a llegar tarde. - Dice Yukari tirándolo del brazo para que reaccione. Él se aleja con cuidado y sonríe.

- Entiendo, vamos. - Dice Io y los tres se van al salón de clases para otra aburrida clase.

* * *

En clase todo es normal, otra aburrida clase de Biología con la profesora Megurine Luka. Todos hacen su tarea, menos Io, y la profe corrige trabajos y anota cosas importantes en su libreta. Ia termina su trabajo y se pone a conversar en voz baja con Yukari, quien también termina, mientras Io mira por la ventana con aburrimiento, sin siquiera haber copiado la consigna y menos haber escrito algo en su hoja en blanco. La profesora se levanta de su asiento y se para en medio del salón, acomoda sus anteojos y se aclara la garganta para que todos la escuchen.

- Chicos hoy tendremos un nuevo alumno. - Todos se quedan con una cara de sorpresa increíble. _¿Un nuevo alumno?_ piensa Io interesado en la noticia. - Pasa por favor. - Dice la profe Luka.

La puerta del salón se abre bruscamente y se deja ver a un chico de unos 17 años entrando. Ia e Io lo miran con intriga, pero Yukari con sorpresa.

_Ese chico es... _

**CONTINUARA...**

* * *

CHAN, CHAN, CHAAAN... Este es el primer Cap que termina con un "CONTINUARA..." y muchos terminaran así porque soy mala. Nah, porque me encanta que dejar suspenso y mas si tiene drama.  
Bueno quiero decirles algo de porque no pude subir el cap la semana pasada... NO TUVE TIEMPO! Juro que los exámenes y trabajos prácticos me tienen harta, pero pude hacer el cap de a poco (Aguante yo!).

AVISO (de nuevo :P): Yo soy muuy, onda muy CON-TRA-DIC-TO-RIA! Me contradigo en todo y esta no es la excepción, pero ya lo decidí; los compromisos no son lo mio. De acá en mas voy a actualizar cuando pueda, porque no soy buena bajo presión y no me gusta fallarles. Como dije: los compromisos no son lo mio.

Ok, ahora que aclare eso a contestar reviews -

UnPonyElefanteAzul, si yo soy así, dejo dudas en tooodos los cap y se van a ir aclarando a medida que se vaya acercando el final (que aun no se cual es :P). Esas preguntas son exactamente las mayores dudas de esta etapa del fic, así que presta atención por que asi como dejo dudas también dejo pistas en todos los cap. La verdad nunca pensé en poner a Meiko en el fic, se me ocurrió en el momento y creo que fue buena idea. Sobre Teto y su segito -_- la verdad no me ofende lo que les dijiste. Me gustan las tres, pero en el fic son unas ***** y eso. Aguante Yukari es la mas tierna, y la mas inteligente aunque actué infantil. Gracias por dejar review en cada cap! Por cierto, tenes razón: Los ponys elefantes son la ley xD

Chiara, gracias por tu review! Me gusta que te atrevas a hacerlos mas largos ^_^ Sobre tu teoría, no puedo decir nada O.o Adoro a IA, es ree linda. Bueno, espero no decepcionarte con mi nueva política: Actualizo cuando puedo xD

Nyo-Koroiku, AMIGA! No puedo narrar totalmente neutro, pero algunas cosas si :) Me gusta que te guste mi fic (me maree xD) Gracias a vos me anime a subirlo y no me arrepiento. Y acá esta tu nuevo cap... Seguí dejando review, aunque no te guste xD

Maitu, Te reee kiero amiga! Me alegra que te guste el fic. Sos la mejor ;)

Ahora solo quiero decir... tengo sueño -_- son las 2:00 AM y yo acá escribiendo esto solo para ustedes, todos los que leen este fic. Son mi inspiración y mi razón de que me guste hacer esto, aunque soy nueva :D

Acuerdensen REVIEW = NUEVO CAP y ahora también pónganlo en Favoritos porque FAVS = NUEVO CAP! (Igual a nuevo chantaje xD)

Me despido, hasta el prox CAP!


	6. Chico Nuevo

Hola, Nuevo Cap! Se que los deje con la intriga, pero verán que valió la pena hacerlo :D

Espero que les guste...

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece**_**  
**

* * *

_Imposible... ese chico es... _

El **chico nuevo **entra en el salón, con suma tranquilidad y despreocupación algo parecida a la de Io. Ia lo mira con intriga, pero su gemelo al verlo, vuelve a ignorar la situación mientras mira la ventana, restandole importancia a todo lo demás. Yukari deja caer su lapicera al suelo, llamando la atención de todos, incluido "el nuevo", pero exceptuando a Io. Con suma delicadeza se agacha y agarra su lapicera, haciendo como si nada haya pasado todos dejan de mirarla. Yuka puede notar una semi-sonrisa en el rostro de ese chico cuando ella lo miro fijamente, una sonrisa un tanto arrogante que enseguida desapareció. Ella se le queda mirando como si no pudiera despegar sus ojos de aquel ser que había entrado al salón. Y no es para menos, ese chico cuyo nombre ni siquiera sabe volvería loca a cualquier chica, exceptuando a Ia, quien no tiene ojos para nadie, en sentido romántico. Volviendo al chico nuevo, sin dudas algo en el le hace especial, aunque sea la primera vez que Yukari lo ve, algo en su pecho la hace querer salir corriendo a los brazos de ese completo desconocido. ¿Cuantas veces lo había visto? Esta es la segunda, y ni su nombre sabe, pero reconocería ese olor en todos lados. Ese chico que ese día le presto su buzo, por mas de ser completos desconocidos. Después una semana paso desde eso y ni rastro de ese chico. Yukari decidió dejar el asunto ahí, pero se ve que destino no lo quiere así. Sino ¿por qué darle la oportunidad de verlo otra vez? Quien sabe... Quizás esto iba a pasar de todos modos y ellos se iban conocer tarde o temprano. Quizás, solo quizás si es obra de lo que algunos llaman _DESTINO._ "Pero el destino de verdad que es bueno al entregarle a semejante bombón en bandeja de plata" es lo que todos pensarían, pero no todo es color de rosa, como el cabello del chico. El chico de cabellos rosados y ojos amarillentos te da una sensación como de miedo, algo dentro de él te hace temblar. Pero por alguna extraña razón Yukari no se siente igual que los demás que lo miran con algo de indiscutible temor.  
La profesora volvió a hablar sacando a Yukari de sus pensamientos.

- Preséntate, por favor. - Pide la profesora tomando nuevamente asiento. Él chico suspira sonoramente y accede. Ahora que Yukari lo pensaba bien, él tiene el uniforme escolar un poco (muy) desarreglado.

- Mi nombre es Yuuma. - Dice ese chico con un tono de voz frío e indiferente, incluso mas que el de Io **(N/A: **Y eso es decir bastante xD**)**. Ese tono de voz no es nada igual al que había usado cuando le ofreció su buzo a Yukari. No todos somos lo que aparentamos y ese chico aparenta ser nada, pero ¿por qué?

- ¿Tu apellido? - Pregunta la profesora, forzándole a soltar otro suspiro.

- Roro, Yuuma Roro. - Se escuchan varias risas y sonrisas por parte de alumnos, pero eso para inmediatamente cuando él le lanza una mirada asesina a todos los que se rieron. La profesora traga saliva sonoramente y le pide que se siente adelante de Io, justamente al lado de Yukari. Los asientos para suerte de Yukari, son individuales y por lo tanto no tiene necesidad de ponerse mas nerviosa de lo que esta por la cercanía de ese tal Yuuma.  
Yuuma... ahora que lo piensa, ese nombre si que es raro, y mas su apellido, Roro. _Sin dudas es alguien especial,_ piensa Yukari con una sonrisa en sus labios. Yuuma se sienta justo donde le dijeron y en un momento corto, en cuestión de segundos, su mirada se cruza con la de la adorable Yukari, quien se le queda viendo a esos hermosos ojos embobada. Es que esos ojos amarillos tirando a verde son especiales. Ella nunca se había sentido así en su vida, pero Yuuma a quien recién conoce, le hace sentir eso y más. ¿Por qué? Sus miradas chocaron durante segundos. Él también queda cautivado por esos ojos violeta, tan profundos y dulces. Ambos se sienten interesados mutuamente, pero ni siquiera se conocen así que eso no es posible, o eso creen... Una sonrisa de parte de él rompe el trance de Yukari, y dirige la mirada al libro situado en su banco.

Ia se siente bastante intrigada por Yuuma y más por su extraña conexión con Yukari. A pesar de que nadie lo ha notado, ella e Io si lo han echo. Después de todo para los gemelos resulta muy obvio, aunque uno de ellos ni siquiera estuviera viendo. Ya tendrá tiempo de preguntarle.

La clase pasa bastante rápido, nada interesante. Io no le presta atención a nada y mira por la ventana, como siempre. Ia sigue intrigada por la reacción de Yuka al ver al chico nuevo. Yukari desvía repetidamente la mirada hacia el nuevo disimuladamente, pero sin conseguir que no se de cuenta. Él también desvía repetidamente la mirada, pero hacia Ia no Yukari. De esto nadie se da cuenta, salvo Io. Pareciera que el nuevo esta dándole demasiada atención a los gemelos. Sin dudas ese chico no le cae nada bien a Io, no por el echo de que los observara, sino por su mirada. No cualquiera logra tener una mirada tan fría e inexpresiva, igual a la de Io. Es como si fuera una copia barata de él o mejorada. Algo en la mirada de Yuuma puede diferenciarse de la de Io. Su mirada, esa mirada, la mirada de Yuuma, no tiene vida en serio, no muestra nada. Ni Io logra ser tan inexpresivo, al menos posee dotes que lo hacen diferenciarse, como cuando esta con su adorada hermanita y su amiga. Posiblemente es con las únicas que se muestra tal cual es. Las únicas con las que se muestra con vida. Pero ese chico es todo lo contrario. Yukari de una forma u otra también lo comprende. Al verlo, al olerlo, ese aroma que ella adora esta contaminado con odio y miedo.

* * *

Terminada la clase Ia y Yukari se van a comprar algo para comer. Io por su parte, decide quedarse sentado y esperar.

Mira el hermoso paisaje de los arboles desde su ventana y suspira, cerrando poco a poco sus ojos. Y se habría quedado dormido sino fuera por una voz que lo saca de sus pensamientos.

- Tu... ¿cómo te llamas? - Pregunta ese tal Yuuma. Io solo lo mira con esa mirada que te congela y te hace temblar, pero Yuuma solo se le queda mirando fijamente.

- Io, Io Aria. Vos sos Yuuma ¿cierto?

Yuuma solo se limita a asentir con pereza y volver su vista hacia adelante, ignorando completamente a Io. Él decide restarle importancia y por fin logra conciliar su amada siesta.

* * *

Ia y Yukari terminan de comprar sandwiches de miga. Van caminando hacia el salón de vuelta para comer junto a Io, pero Ia de pronto se detiene.

- Ne, Yuka. - Ia baja la mirada al suelo, mientras la nombrada voltea rápidamente la cabeza hacia su amiga deteniendo el paso. - Ese chico, Yuuma. - Yukari traga saliva viendo venir la esperada pregunta. Ia levanta la cabeza y sonríe felizmente. - Te gusta ¿no es cierto? - Yukari se pone nerviosa ante tal pregunta, pero no por eso no va a responder.

- Etto... No es que me guste. - Dice Yukari volviendo a caminar, seguida de su amiga, quien presta suma atención a sus palabras. - ¿Viste que te conté la semana pasada de un chico?

- ¿El del delicioso aroma?

- Exacto. Ese chico que ni el nombre sabía, es Yuuma. - Ia abre bien los ojos.

- ¿De verdad? - Yukari asiente desviando un poco la mirada. Ia abraza a Yuka con fuerza. - Que suerte Yuka. Este debe de ser el destino. - Le dice Ia a su amiga que casi se asfixia.

- Ia, vas a aplastar los sandwichs. - susurra Yukari entre los brazos de la rubia. Ia se separa lentamente y vuelve a sonreír con dulzura.

- Creo que me emocione mucho... - Yukari asiente. Ia suelta una dulce risita. - Pero es que estoy feliz por mi hermanita. - Yukari suspira y sonríe levemente.

- Sera mejor que volvamos rápido. Sabes como es Io, no nos va a esperar por mucho tiempo. - Dice Yukari emprendiendo camino de regreso. Ia asiente y la sigue.

- Es capaz de haberse quedado dormido. - Yukari sonríe. - Él ama sus siestas. - Ambas se empiezan a reír mientras caminan de regreso al salón.

* * *

Ia suspira pesadamente. No se espera que con solo media hora yendo a comprar sandwiches Io ya se hubiera quedado dormido.

- Io es Io. Era inevitable que esto pasara Ia. - Dice Yukari con su tono dulce y pasivo. Ia deja la comida en su banco y comienza a sacudir a Io.

- Io... Io... Io, Despertate. - Dice Ia con su tono delicado. El rubio apenas abre un poco sus ojos y suspira con pesadez. - Compramos sandwichs para comer los tres juntos.

- Ah. No tengo hambre. - Yukari hace puchero y se acerca a Io con esa mirada infantil que lo dice todo. Él solo suspira y levanta su cabeza del banco, acomodándose en la silla. - Muy bien. ¿De qué compraron? - Ia sonríe. Ambas acomodan sus bancos para estar cerca de Io y pasan un lindo momento los tres juntos.

Mientras alguien los observa desde no muy lejos, muy disimuladamente.

* * *

Las clases pasan muy rápido por lo menos mas de lo común, eso no es de extrañarse ya que nadie presta atención en lo absoluto. Por mas de que a Ia le gusta mucho aprender cosas nuevas, no puede despegar los ojos de la imagen tierna de su gemelo durmiendo. Si, durmiendo nuevamente su amada siesta. Le parece imposible que la profe no le llamara la atención en toda la hora, pero como por arte de magia su hermano pasa completamente desapercibido o simplemente es ignorado. Eso es lo mas probable.

Mientras Yukari solo se distrae escribiendo y dibujando tonterías en su carpeta. Claro que desvía la mirada hacia el chico nuevo, pero esos ojos solo la ponen nerviosa y por eso trata de evitarlos lo más que pueda. En realidad, a Yuuma poco le importa la mirada de Yukari. Es cierto que le causa una cierta sensación completamente desconocida, pero nada mas que eso, o eso cree.

Io por su parte es ajeno a todas las miradas de su hermanita, de todas sus sonrisas. Es normal, después de todo en este momento debe andar por el quinto o sexto sueño. Pero en todos, absolutamente todos esta ella.

_Ahh... que agobiante es todo esto. Ni siquiera se donde estoy. Ahora que miro a mi alrededor estoy bajo un árbol y hay otro allá, y allá, y allá. Pero claro, es obvio... esto es un bosque. Definitivamente estoy perdido. Pensé que estaba en el salón junto a Ia y Yukari en otra aburrida clase de física. Suspiro pesadamente. Otra vez es obvio, esto es un sueño. Bueno, quizás pueda ser interesante. Me levanto y camino ciegamente por el bosque sin saber a donde ir hasta que escucho una voz muy familiar, demasiado, llamándome. No puedo confundirme esa voz es única y hermosa: IA. _

_Es ella, yo lo sé. No puede ser nadie mas. Es mejor seguir esa hermosa voz, quien sabe que pueda pasar. Una sonrisa se me asoma al verla. Trae un vestido blanco hasta las rodillas y su cabello completamente suelto, dejando que el viento juegue con el. Me acerco cada vez mas y ella me sonríe y me abraza. Esos cálidos brazos aferrándose a mi me hacen acordar a cuando eramos chicos y yo la protegía, igual que lo sigo haciendo secretamente. _

_Ia me mira con esos ojos llenos de dulzura y delicadeza. Ella no es delicada, lo sé por experiencia, pero a mi ojos siempre va a ser una muñeca, MI muñeca de porcelana. Tan delicada que hasta podría romperse en mil pedazos, pero yo nunca dejare que eso pase. NUNCA. Se acerca peligrosamente a mi, entrecerrando sus ojos. Y me besa. Yo correspondo al gesto con sumo cuidado. Si, se que es un simple sueño, pero al menos en ellos puedo hacer lo que tanto deseo hacer en la vida real. Un beso y ya me estoy derritiendo, todo eso provocas en mi, Ia. _

_Pero algo no anda bien... _

_Su presencia desaparece. De repente ya no la siento frente a mi, con sus brazos en mi espalda aferrándose a mi, ni sus labios pegados contra los míos. Al abrir los ojos, lo veo. Ella no esta. _

_Vuelvo a escucharlo. Su voz, pero detrás mío. No quiero voltear, no quiero, no puedo. Ella susurra algo que hace que mi corazón pare. _

_"Te amo" _

_Un dulce e inconfundible "Te amo", pero es solo un sueño. Me gustaría escucharlo, sentirlo en la vida real. Esas simples palabras. Es mejor voltearme. Lo hago, me volteo a verla. GRAN ERROR. Estoy casi vomitando. Mi Ia, mi hermosa Ia con su vestido blanco, manchado de rojo, rojo sangre. Se que no es de ella, lo noto por su sádica sonrisa. ¿Sádica? ¿Desde cuando MI hermanita es sádica? Se supone que ese soy yo. Ella nunca se tiene que manchar las manos. Yo siempre matare por ella y me manchare las manos por ella. Hace mucho lo he decidido. Definitivamente tengo que despertar de este sueño, no, de esta pesadilla. Ia me mira con esa sonrisa, pero su rostro también esta manchado de sangre. Eso no me gusta. _

_"Quiero saber tu nombre"_

_ Esa frase, esas palabras me las dijo Ia hace mucho tiempo. ¿Acaso mi pesadilla quiere hacerme recordar la mierda que tuve por infancia? No lo dudo. Es otra pesadilla más, de tantas que he tenido. _

_"No quiero estar acá. Quiero ver el exterior, dijiste" _

_¡Y yo no quiero que sigas hablando! ¡Quiero que te calles! ¡Ya no puedo escucharte! Quiero despertar, quiero ver a la real Ia. A Yukari. Quiero irme de esta pesadilla. AHORA. _

_"Nunca escaparas". _

El estruendoso ruido del timbre anunciando el final de las clases hace que Io se despierte con la respiración entre cortada, mientras su miedo y desesperación baja levemente, pero solo desaparece por completo al ver a su hermana Ia. Ella le sonríe, pero al verlo tan agitado y con esa expresión de pánico se preocupa.

- ¿Io estas bien? - Io solo asiente levemente y se levanta dispuesto a irse junto a su hermana. - ¿Seguro? - Vuelve a preguntar con más preocupación. Esta vez su hermano solo deja que el silencio le responda y enseguida ella lo entiende. Él no quiere hablar de eso, pero sabe que en algún momento le dirá todo.

* * *

Justo cuando los gemelos y Yukari están por salir del cole, Io nota algo importante.

- Yukari... ¿Dónde esta tu mochila? - Dice al ver que su amiga solo tiene el uniforme y una paletita de caramelo, pero algo esencial le falta: La mochila.

- Jaja, creo que me olvide la mochila en el salón. - Yukari suelta una risita divertida. Ia le corresponde con la misma risita y un pensamiento cruza su menta _Típico de Yuka._ Io irritado, suspira.

- Tenes cinco minutos para entrar, buscar tu mochila y que nos vayamos de una vez por todas. ¿Me entendiste? - Dice Io con notable fastidio. Yukari sonríe y pone su mano en la frente como soldado.

- Si, capitán. - Dice Yukari con esa sonrisa y ese gesto de soldado solo para hacerle burla, pero antes de que Io pudiera decirle algo ella ya no esta. Ia deja escapar una risa y su hermano chasquea la lengua con desinterés.

Ambos se sientan en el extenso pastizal del jardín, disfrutando la suave brisa de primavera. Io se recuesta y cierra los ojos para descansar un poco más de lo que ya ha echo. Ia solo se limita a sonreír y mirarlo silenciosamente. Io trata de descansar, pero ese sueño no le deja.

_"Nunca escaparas". _

Sabe exactamente lo que esa frase significa. "Nunca escaparas" porque nunca lo hará, por más de que muchos pensaron que lo hizo. Algo en esa frase le da dolor. Tal vez la realidad de esas palabras. Aunque pensara que ya todo termino, es obvio que no lo hizo. No del todo.

Io abre los ojos rápido y se vuelve a sentar. Su hermana lo mira con confusión.

- ¿Pasa algo Io? No te ves muy bien. - Dice Ia con gran preocupación. Io solo se abraza a si mismo mientras se muerde la lengua al recordar esa horrenda pesadilla que ni sueño puede llamarse. Ia, SU Ia, cubierta de sangre, manchándose las manos con sangre de quién sabe quién. Eso es lo que mas le duele. Imaginar a su hermana siendo consumida por ese instinto sangriento y violento que, muy a su pesar, ambos llevan en la sangre. Él se permite en cualquier momento hacerlo, pero ¿que ella lo haga? Jamas. Eso jamas sucederá. No mientras Io siga con vida.

- Esta todo bien. - Susurra Io, con apenas un hilo de voz. Otro suspiro, él tiene que decírselo sino no seria capaz de dormir o descansar. No hasta escuchar la respuesta de la propia boca de su hermana. - No dejare... - Io sostiene su mirada en el bello jardín mientras Ia lo mira confundida. - No dejare que te manches las manos... Nunca... - Él aprieta la mandíbula con fuerza por la molestia y frustración de creer que eso llegara a pasar. Ia lo mira aún mas confundida que antes. Él voltea a verla, se acerca rápido y con decisión le dice: - Nunca dejare que te manches las manos de sangre. ¡Nunca! - Ia se aleja un poco de su hermano mirándolo con asombro. - Yo matare por vos cuando sea necesario, pero nunca dejare que vos lo hagas. - Él se aleja y suspira. - No dejare que te vuelvas una asesina. - Suelta finalmente las palabras que tenía atoradas desde hace rato.

Ia sonríe dulcemente y vuelve a acercarse a él. Apoya su mano en la mejilla de su hermano con delicadeza, haciendo que este la mire con esos ojos que tanto ama. Sus ojos se tornan serios y con gran decisión.

- Eso nunca pasara Io. Te prometo que no dejare que lo hagas. - Dice Ia acariciando el rostro de su hermano. Él agarra la mano de su hermana y la aparta con delicadeza. Luego sonríe y se acerca a ella para darle un tierno beso en la frente. Ella cierra los ojos y se abraza a su hermano con dulzura. Solo él puede hacerla sentirse protegida. Solo él puede hacerla sentir feliz. Solo él.

* * *

Yukari se adentra en los desolados pasillos del desolado colegio. Caminando a paso lento, mirando en todas direcciones, pero un ruido la hace alarmarse. A ella no le gusta la soledad, es algo que odia y teme. Intensifica la velocidad de sus movimientos deseando llegar al salón (que oh! Casualidad! esta último), tomar su mochila y salir corriendo de allí para ir a la casa de sus adorados amigos. Cuando por fin llega el ruido aparente desaparece. Con silencio agarra su mochila y sale de ese abandonado salón. Sus pasos se vuelven cada vez mas y mas rápidos queriendo salir de allí. Ruido. Escucha un ruido, esta vez proveniente de la biblioteca. Un pequeño temblor le recorre el cuerpo, pero se dirige a donde lo escucha con fingida valentía. Al llegar no ve nada ni nadie y se dispone a irse, pero algo le hace retroceder. Se choca con algo o mejor dicho, alguien. ¡El chico nuevo!

Yuuma se queda mirándola de pies a cabeza y ella solo se pone mas nerviosa de lo que ya esta. _¿Qué hace él acá?_ se pregunta Yukari sin dejar de mirarlo.

- Etto... ¿Yuuma no es cierto? - Apenas tartamudea Yukari con el corazón en la boca. Él chico solo asiente silenciosamente, siguiendo con ese semblante inexpresivo. - M-mucho gusto, me llamo Yuzuki Yukari. Soy tu compañera ¿te acuerdas? - Dice Yukari tirando las primeras palabras que le llegan a la cabeza. Yuuma suelta un suspiro igualmente inexpresivo. Pero al menos hace algo, en vez de observar todo silenciosamente, como si se ocultara entre las sombras.

- Yukari - susurra Yuuma, sentándose en el suelo y apoyándose en uno de los grandes y repletos estantes de la biblioteca. - ... es un hermoso nombre... - Dice Yuuma con su tono de voz monótono, clavando la mirada en su reloj como si esperara una hora precisa para hacer quién sabe que cosa. Yukari solo lo observa y se sienta a su lado procurando no molestarlo. Él no se inmuta, ni la observa.

- Tu nombre también es hermoso Yuuma. - Susurra Yukari con ese tono de voz dulce acompañado de una cálida sonrisa. Aunque Yuuma sigue sin inmutarse, esa sonrisa sin duda le ha echo sentir algo. Pero no él no sabe definir bien qué es. Los nervios vuelven a aparecer en Yukari, junto con ese silencio incomodo y decide cortarlo. - ¿Por qué estas acá solo? - Pregunta con curiosidad. Ya todos se fueron y él es el único que queda, salvo Yukari **(N/A: **Pero eso solo por la PUTA mochila XD**)**. Él deja de mirar su reloj negro y clava su vista nuevamente en el suelo.

- Esperar... - Es lo único que dice Yuuma. Yukari siente confusión por esas palabras.

- ¿Esperar? - Pregunta mas para si misma que para él, aun así la escucha y solo asiente.

_Esperar... Esperar... ¡Maldición, me olvide por completo! ¡Solo tenía 5 minutos! Io me va a matar. _Piensa Yukari, mientras agarra su mochila violeta y se levanta, casi corriendo. Él ni la mira.

- Me tengo que ir. Nos vemos mañana Yuuma. - Antes de irse le dedica otra de sus características sonrisas que hace que algo en él se sienta... ¿feliz? Un sentimiento extraño en él. Vuelve a clavar su vista en el reloj y cierra sus ojos, dejando escapar un suspiro. Luego se levanta y sale de la biblioteca.

* * *

Yukari sale corriendo del colegio justo antes de que cierren y se tira en el pasto, un poco agitada. Io aprieta los dientes un poco molesto y mira a la recién llegada.

- ¿Se puede saber en donde estabas? - Pregunta Io sin mucha molestia en realidad, lo que sorprende a Yukari.

- Gomen... - Dice con su típica sonrisa. - Es que me daba miedo el estar sólita y después me encontré con el chico nuevo. - Io suspira y la mira con una expresión monótona.

- . . . - Él deja escapar una risita mientras ambos se miran fijamente. Ella se queda perpleja. - ¿Te asusta estar sola? - Lo que era una risita ahora se vuelve una carcajada. Yukari infla sus mejillas un tanto molesta, pero con una actitud infantil.

- ¡No te rías! - Yukari hace puchero y él solo sigue riendo. Ia suspira resignada esa típica escena: Io molestando a Yukari. _Pero al menos se divierten_ piensa Ia mientras los mira y en su rostro se forma una dulce sonrisa.

- Perdón. Prometo no reírme más. - Dice Io mientras sonríe levemente. Los tres se levantan y se disponen a caminar hasta la casa de los gemelos. - ¿Tenes que venir siempre a nuestra casa? - Pregunta Io con aburrimiento. Yukari e Ia asienten como niñas pequeñas.

- Si, porque somos amigos y eso hacen los amigos ¿No? - Dice Yukari sonriendo. Io frunce levemente el ceño.

- Si, pero eso no implica que vivas en nuestra casa. - Yukari mira al suelo con un deje de tristeza. Ia mira a Io un poco molesta por la actitud fría de su hermano, él lo nota y suspira. - Igual, no es que me importe. Si Ia te deja yo no me opongo. - Ia sonríe con orgullo. Esas palabras no son mentira, no le molesta la presencia de Yukari, al contrario lo anima en cierto modo.

- ¿De verdad? - En el rostro de Yukari se forma una enorme sonrisa y abraza a los gemelos. - ¡Los quiero mucho, mucho! - Dice con notable felicidad.

- Y nosotros también te queremos Yuka. - Dice Ia con dulzura. Io asiente y sonríe levemente.

Los tres siguen su camino felizmente, conversando, riendo y disfrutando. Sin saber que alguien los observa desde una ventana en el piso prohibido de la escuela.

Yuuma, al ver que ya están tan lejos que los pierde con la vista, suspira y se aleja de la ventana.

_Los encontré. _

* * *

Fin del CAP! Cada Cap me sale mas largo ¿No? Mm... Bueno dejando eso de lado el chico misterioso APARECIÓ! Es el sexy, inexpresivo y hermoso VY2 Yuuma Roro! :D Es perfecto, LO AMO! Quiero aclarar algo por si no quedo claro ya: El chico del delicioso aroma y el del final del Cap 3 ES EL MISMO! Si ellos dos son el mismo Yuuma. Y vieron como es: Monótono e Inexpresivo, al menos por ahora.

Reviews -

UnPonyElefanteAzul, YO TAMBIÉN ODIO LAS ALERTAS DE FANFIC! A veces no me avisan a tiempo que una historia ya se actualizo T.T

Chiara, ese chico es... YUUMA! Y si, Io tiene un cierto aprecio hacia Yukari, son grandes amigos *.* IA es valiente cuando Io y Yuka están cerca, sino es capaz que salia corriendo jeje! Que alegría que mi nueva política no te decepcione, es que a veces no tengo tiempo para escribir. Y ACÁ ESTA EL NUEVO CAP! (._. no me gusta estar bajo presión xD)

Nyo-Koroiku, XDD, jajaja! Siempre tan temperamental que das risa. ¿Fue largo el Cap anterior? Es que todo eso tenia que caber en un solo Cap y me costo XD! Somos fanáticas de Yuuma ¿No? Wtf¿? Saco ese lado malvado¿? XDD Dark-Nyo!

PonyElefantAnoni, XD no me importa lo del Spam! Amo tus largos Reviews! (Soy adicta a los reviews!) Si, fue un cap tierno, mi lado dulcezco (?) xD Io siempre se preocupa por Ia y viceversa, son tal para cual! Lo del recuerdo, pues no puedo decir nada, pero... es algo así :) Mas adelante, algún lejano día lo sabrás, justo cuando yo lo sepa xD Amo dejar incógnitas! Y por suerte ya no me estreso :D

celeste love, No lo dudes voy a seguir así, AMO escribir!

Awww no puedo creer que llegue a los 16 reviews! Si, se que para algunos es poco, pero para mi que soy nueva es mucho! Amo que comenten, me hace sentir especial (?) xD

Por último quiero decir: Amo a Yuuma! :D Eso es todo.  
Recuerden REVIEWS = NUEVO CAP! y tambíen FAVS = NUEVO CAP!

:D Nos vemos en el prox Cap!


	7. Antecedentes

CAP 6! Espero que les guste...

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece ** _

* * *

_- Espérame, Yuuma. Volveré... Te lo prometo. - Escuche esas dulces palabras salir de sus labios y la cabellera rojo fuego que siempre me acompaño a todos lados, se fue, por aquella puerta de acero. Y me quede perdido. _

_Ya sin ella, me sentí perdido. _

Yuuma recorre la escuela una y otra vez. Buscando algo divertido o interesante que hacer. Es cierto que como no tiene donde vivir se queda temporalmente en la escuela y nadie se da cuenta, pero en este momento se siente aburrido. Recorriendo y recorriendo los lugares mas recónditos **(N/A: **Siempre ame esa palabra!**)** de la escuela, sube al segundo piso, donde esta el supuesto lugar "Prohibido", al que IO todas las mañanas se mete y duerme su amada siesta cuando no puede en el salón porque lo echan y lo tachan de 'Vago'. Entra con el menor cuidado posible y al prender la luz solo ve un montón de informes tirados, carpetas, hojas, todo desparramado y un escritorio con mas carpetas y registros encima. Por curiosidad empieza a recorrer el lugar y de casualidad agarra un informe que dice 'Yukari Yuzuki'. Otra vez por su maldita curiosidad, lo lee.

'Buena estudiante. Buenas calificaciones. Habla mucho en clase y no presta atención' y todas esas cosas obvias que dicen los registros. Pero algo llama mas su atención: '**Antecedentes**'. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, lee el papel. De divertido, su rostro pasa a uno sorprendido, con una mezcla de curiosidad por esa chica. Quizás, solo quizás esa tal Yukari podría ser divertida. Coloca su mano en el bolsillo y tira el informe en el sillón a escasos centímetros del escritorio.

'ANTECEDENTES: Maltrato físico a una compañera (Fracturas y lesiones graves, Moretones). - Uso inapropiado de armas de fuego...'

Sonríe y sale de la sala, apagando las luces, con sumo silencio.

* * *

- ¡VAMOS! ¡La escuela va a cerrar en diez minutos! ¡Si no nos apuramos, nos van a dejar afuera! Y el registro de asistencia perfecta de IA se va a arruinar. - Dice Yukari riendo, mientras corre a toda velocidad, siendo seguida de Io e Ia.

- ¡Yuka, no corras tan rápido! - Dice Ia en tono infantil y saca la lengua en forma de burla, logrando rebasar a Yukari, quien infla sus mejillas tiernamente.

- ¡IA! ¡Ni creas que lo vas a lograr! - Y así se arma la gran competencia: IA Vs. YUKARI, mientras Io las ignora y sigue su camino a paso lento y calmado, vigilando de reojo los perfectos movimientos de su hermana.

Otro día común para los hermanos Aria: Llegar a la escuela con su gran amiga Yukari. De algún modo siempre alegra las mañanas y logra sacarles varias sonrisas.

Esa es la especialidad de Yukari... Sacar sonrisas a los demás.

- ¡Llegamos! Cinco minutos mas y estábamos fritos! Jajaja... - Dice Yukari acomodándose su falda negra y sonriendo. Ia suspira e infla sus mejillas como suele hacer su amiga.

- Moo... Yuka me gano. - Ante tal comentario Yukari solo ríe y toca la cabeza de Ia ligeramente, como si fuera una sandia.

- Sandia... - Susurra Yukari. - ¡IA, Sandia! ¡Quiero comer sandia! Ia compremos sandia. - Dice agarrando a Ia de las manos y sonriendo de sobremanera. Io suspira pesadamente y las agarra a ambas de los hombros. Ellas lo miran con curiosidad y el silencio se hace presente.

- ... - Io callado, ellas sorprendidas. Nadie dice nada. Hasta que él ve que las muy tontas no entendieron y habla. - Hay que entrar... - Dice Io de mala gana como si fuera lo mas obvio. Ambas dicen al unisono: 'Ahhh... claro'.

- No me di cuenta, jeje. - Dice Yukari e Io le lanza una mirada fulminante.

- ¿No te diste cuenta? . . . ¿En donde estamos? - Pregunta Io con ironía. Yukari se toca el mentón y mira la entrada del colegio.

- ¡YA SE! En la puerta del cole. - Dice Yukari sonriendo infantilmente. Io la mira unos segundos en silencio. _No tiene remedió _piensa mientras se adentra a la escuela. Ia ríe un poquito.

- Vamos Yuka. ¿No queremos llegar tarde o no? - Yukari asiente y corre hacia la escuela, inmediatamente seguida por Ia.

* * *

Io sube al segundo piso de la escuela y entra al salón prohibido. Con paso lento y mirada fría se sienta en el sucio sillón alejado del escritorio, pero algo llama su atención. Un informe con el nombre 'Yukari Yuzuki, Antecedentes'. Sus ojos se agrandan con furia, rompe el papel en mil pedazos, y lo tira en el tacho de basura. Se levanta, agarra un encendedor del lugar y quema todos los papeles del tacho.

Regulando la respiración, suspira. Aún no sabe cómo, pero es obvio que alguien lo leyó y necesita saber con urgencia quién fue.

Ya mas tranquilo se recuesta definitivamente en el sillón y cierra cuidadosamente los ojos, cayendo profundamente dormido.

* * *

Mientras una pelivioleta trata de abrir una latita de Coca Cola, mientras su amiga la observa con algo de pena.

- ¡Argg no puedo! - Dice Yukari apretando la lata con fuerza y haciendo que la presión la abriera, pero no de la mejor forma. A su lado Ia suspira con fingido enojo.

- ¡Yuka! Me mojaste toda. - Dice Ia toda mojada con Coca y su amiga solo suelta una risita.

- Perdón. Pensé que podía abrirla, pero... no pude. - Dice Yukari cabizbaja. Ia suelta otro suspiro y toma de la mano a Yukari.

- Vamos a limpiarnos antes de que la profe o aun peor, el director nos vea, ¿Si? - Yukari asiente y se van juntas.

Caminando por los pasillos, todos las miran, con caras sorprendidas, de burla y otras de resignación. Comentarios tales como 'Miren', 'Jaja, que estúpidas', 'Esas chicas no van a cambiar mas' y otros que ni atención prestan. Pero tres miradas especialmente malas hacen a Ia temblar.

El trío de malditas. Haku, Neru y la líder y especialmente maldita; Teto.

Cuando llegan a un pasillo prácticamente desolado, las tres aprovechan y se acercan a Ia y Yuka, con paso intimidatorio, pero ambas se mantienen firmes.

- Miren quienes están aquí, Patética Ia y su perrita faldera Yukari. - Las tres se ríen con burla exagerada, mientras que las dos amigas solo muestran muecas de disgusto, pero especialmente Ia tiene una mirada de odio extremo, de ira.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara Patética Ia? - Pregunta esta vez la rubia Neru. Ia agarra la mano de Yukari con fuerza y se dispone a salir de ahí, pero Teto se pone frente a ella y las empuja a ambas levemente haciéndolas retroceder un poco.

- Oh, ¿a dónde piensan ir? - Pregunta la pelirroja con tono autoritario, apoyando sus manos en la cadera y sonriendo con arrogancia. Yukari chasquea la lengua con molestia, lo cual sorprende a todas. Yukari nunca se mete en peleas, siempre las evita o se las banca, pero no responde. Es raro en ella un gesto así.

- ¿Pueden correrse? Como verán, estamos apuradas. - Dice Yukari sintiéndose cada vez mas impaciente. Teto se acerca a ella y la toma del cuello de la camisa.

- ¿Estas dándome ordenes? ¿Quién te crees que sos para darme ordenes, Perra? - Prácticamente grita con molestia Teto y levanta su mano con ademan de pegarle a Yukari y esta cierra los ojos esperando el impacto que nunca llega. Al abrir los ojos lo ve. A su supuesto príncipe, a Yuuma.

- Yuuma... - susurra Yukari con sorpresa y esboza inconscientemente una sonrisa. Teto abre bien los ojos sin poder creer lo que pasa. Yuuma agarrando con fuerza el brazo de Teto y apartándola bruscamente de Yukari, sonríe levemente. La pelirroja resopla bastante molesta y mira con odio a Yukari e Ia, luego se retira junto a su sequito.

Yukari pierde fuerzas y cae sentada al suelo. Ia se alarma y se agacha para ayudarla. En eso Yuuma desaparece, sin dejar rastro.

- ¡Yuka! ¿Estás bien? - Pregunta con notable preocupación. Yukari asiente y se levanta con la ayuda de su amiga.

- Solo me quede sin fuerzas por un segundo, pero ya estoy bien. - Dice Yukari mientras sonríe dulcemente. Ia frunce el ceño.

- Sera mejor que la tía Meiko te vea. - Yukari niega con la cabeza.

- Estoy bien. - Pero Ia no se convence con eso, así que insiste.

- Es solo para asegurarnos, ademas la tía Meiko te dará una paletita de caramelo. - _Eso basta para convencer a Yukari_ piensa Ia y no se equivoca. Yukari salta de la emoción y corre hacia la enfermería. Ia suspira mas tranquila y la sigue.

* * *

- ¡QUIERO MI PALETITA! - Grita Yukari entrando de sopetón a la enfermería y despierta a Meiko. Atrás de ella Ia respira agitádamente por lo que su amiga le hizo correr. - ¡Meiko, quiero mi paletita de caramelo! ¡Dámela! - Meiko se despierta aturdida por los gritos de la adolescente y le tira una paleta de caramelo a la cara. Con suerte Yukari lo esquiva e Ia atrás de ella también logra esquivarla, pero el recién llegado Io no lo logra y la paleta le da justo en medio de la nariz. Yukari ataja la paletita justo antes de que caiga la suelo. - ¡La tengo! - Dice feliz mientras abre y se mete a la boca su paleta de caramelo. Ia sonríe con nerviosismo.

- Meiko, ¡¿se puede saber para que tiraste la paleta a mi cara?! - Pregunta Io con notable molestia. Meiko señala a Yukari.

- Quien sabe. - Responde Yukari saboreando su paletita. Io suspira con frustración.

- De todos modos, Meiko vine para hablar contigo. - Dice cambiando su semblante a serio.

- Lo entiendo. - Meiko también cambia su semblante a uno serio y saca una botella de sake del cajón. - Por fin... decidiste pasarte al lado oscuro ¿No Io? - Dice sirviendo un poco en un vaso y entregándoselo. Io se queda con una poker face increíble. _¿De verdad ella es mi tutora? _piensa Io, mientras Ia y Yukari ríen. Meiko sonríe y se acerca a las chicas. - Ia-chan, Yuka-chan. ¿Ustedes para que vinieron? - Entonces Ia recuerda lo pasado.

- Ah, cierto. Teto agredió de nuevo a Yuka. - Dice Ia con la mirada gacha, mientras sujeta la mano de Yukari con fuerza. Io abre bien los ojos con furia. Es la segunda vez en el día que lo hace, llena su mirada de remordimiento.

- Oigan, deberían decirle al director y que la expulsen. - Dice Meiko mientras suspira. Pero Yukari inmediatamente niega.

- No, eso no resolvería nada. Solo lograría que ellas nos siguieran a nuestras casas y sería peor, mucho peor. - Yukari agacha la mirada y la clava en el suelo con un cierto aire deprimido.

- ¡Le dije a esa estúpida que no se acercara a ustedes! - Grita Io molesto, mientras golpea la pared con muchísima fuerza, haciendo que le sangre ligeramente la mano. - Tendré que enseñarle una lección. - Dice en tono amenazante, y dirigiéndose a la salida, pero Ia lo frena.

- Io, no vayas a hacer una estupidez. - Le dice con determinación fija y él lo entiende, por lo que se calma un poco. Yukari lame su paleta y sonríe.

- Esta muy rica. - Dice en tono infantil y observa su paleta unos segundos, con una mirada cálida. - Nada me paso. Estoy bien, así que no se preocupen ¿Sí? - Y sonríe, sonríe de la forma mas sincera y hermosa que solo muestra con ellos dos, sus amigos. Y Meiko, bueno ella, fue en cierta forma, una tía para Yukari también, así que no le importa que ella vea su 'especial sonrisa', la mas sincera. - Y Yuuma me salvo, así que no hay problema. - Dice Yukari tranquilamente, pero eso no le gusta nada a Io.

- ¿Cómo que él te salvo? - Pregunta incrédulo. Ia traga saliva y habla por Yukari.

- Teto estaba a punto de golpear a Yukari, pero Yuuma lo impidió. Nada mas. Ni siquiera hablo. - Dice Ia, tratando de explicar todo en tono calmado. Su hermano chasquea la lengua con molestia.

- Si eso es todo, supongo que está bien. - Ia suspira y Yukari le sonríe, con una mezcla de felicidad indefinida y exactamente no es por la paletita. Es claro que eso la hace muy feliz, pero también es porque Yuuma, en cierto modo, la salvo. Ni siquiera hablo, ni nada, pero la salvo. Para ella eso es mas que suficiente para estar extremadamente feliz. ¿Por qué? Ni ella lo sabe, pero quizás Yuuma tiene algo especial. Algo que sin dudas, los demás no tienen.

- Entonces, es mejor ir a clases ¿No chicos? - Dice Yukari con felicidad a sus amigos. Los hermanos asienten y se van, no sin antes despedirse de la tía Meiko.

Justo antes de irse, Meiko agarra a Io del brazo y lejos de las chicas, le hace una pregunta interesante:

- ¿De qué querías hablar conmigo? - Pregunta con curiosidad la castaña. Él solo clava su vista al suelo, con aires depresivos. Y segundos en silencio pasan, hasta que se digna a decir algo. Su hermana lo ve y al notar el ambiente tenso, sigue caminando con Yukari, pero algo de esa conversación le desgrada mucho y ya averiguara qué es.

- Nada. - Con un movimiento brusco, se suelta de su 'Tía' y se va con su hermana y Yukari. Dejando a Meiko sola, con un montón de dudas y preocupación.

_¿En qué te estas metiendo Io? _se pregunta Meiko, entrando de nuevo a la solitaria enfermería.

* * *

Durante las clases Yukari se queda callada, lo cual no es nada normal, por lo que Ia se preocupa. Además de algunas miradas asesinas para nada disimuladas, que Io le manda a Yuuma. No es que tenga algo en contra de él, pero algo no le da buena espina, ese chico es _demasiado misterioso_ así como lo es él. Algo se le hace bastante familiar, pero lo que mas le molesta es que trate de "entrar" por así decirlo, en el pequeño circulo amistoso que tienen él, su hermana y Yukari.

- Ne, IO... - Le llama en susurro su hermana, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Se inclina levemente hacia ella y la mira fijamente para que sepa que tiene su completa atención. IA lo mira con un poco de inseguridad, pensando en exactamente qué decir. - Etto... quería saber... ¿qué era lo que querías decirle a la tía Meiko? - Io siente un pesar en su pecho y desvía la mirada, sin responder. Su hermana se preocupa ante tal reacción porque eso significa que es algo grave o delicado, o ambas. - Io... respondeme, Io. - Io traga saliva notoriamente nervioso y la vuelve a mirar fijamente, susurrando unas palabras para nada creíbles.

- No tiene importancia. - Y vuelve su mirada hacia la ventana, observando el paisaje tan lindo de otra hermosa tarde de primavera.

- Pero... tus ojos no dicen lo mismo. - Susurra Ia con la mirada gacha. - Vos... me estas ocultando algo. Te conozco Io. Por eso- Pero una mirada fría de parte de su hermano hace que sus palabras se doblen y se quede completamente callada.

- Dije que no tiene importancia. No preguntes. - E Ia nuevamente iba a reclamar, pero su hermano la vuelve a callar con otra mirada, mas fría y amenazante que la anterior. - No voy a decírtelo. - Tal vez sea el tono usado o las mismas palabras que hacen que algo en el interior de Ia se estruje. Él solo desvía de nuevo la mirada.

Y la pequeña lagrima que cae al suelo, resuena en su cabeza, como una daga, clavando profundo en su mente.

- Profesor, me acabo de dar cuenta de que IA y yo aun tenemos los uniformes sucios. ¿Podemos ir a cambiarnos? - Dice Yukari levantándose de prepo de su asiento. Con mirada decidida, que hasta Yuuma se queda un poco sorprendido. El profesor asiente.

- Pero no se tarden mucho. ¿Entienden? - Yukari suelta una risita infantil.

- No se preocupe. Seremos Flash, ¿No Ia? - Dice Yukari aferrándose al brazo de su amiga y tirando de ella hasta la puerta. - Bueno, ya volvemos. - Y antes de irse le guiña levemente el ojo a Io, lo que todos notan, pero ignoran.

Io se queda sorprendido y enseguida lo comprende. Yukari había escuchado la conversación que tuvo con Ia y decidió intervenir antes de que algo peor pasara o Ia acabara lastimada.

Sonríe. _Yukari, gracias. Ahora estamos a mano.__  
_

* * *

Yukari e Ia llegan a los vestidores, un poco agitadas. La peli-violeta sonríe y hace una pose de super-héroe.

- Somos Flash, Jaja. - Dice riendo, pero ve la mirada seria y triste de Ia y deja las bromas de lado. - Es que escuche la conversación que tuviste con Io y... te escuche, ibas a llorar. Yo no quiero que llores Ia, por eso te saque de ahí. ¿Hice mal? - Pregunta Yukari con dulzura y extrema sinceridad. Ia niega con la cabeza y agarra de las manos a Yukari.

- Hiciste bien. Te lo agradezco mucho Yuka. - Y le dedica una enorme sonrisa que hace que Yukari se sienta muy feliz y también sonría. - Ahora hay que cambiarnos. No creas que olvide que aun huelo a Coca Cola... - Dice Ia con tono divertido. Yukari hace falso puchero y suelta una risita.

- Yo también. ¡Así que vamos a cambiarnos! - Dice Yukari con tono infantil y ambas sonríen dejando, por ahora los problemas de lado.

* * *

Yukari e Ia llegan al salón justo media hora después.

- ¡Ya llegamos! ¿Vio Profe? ¡Somos Flash! - Dice Yukari con tono infantil y divertido, el tono habitual. Pero justo al terminar su frase la campana suena, anunciando el final de clases. Yukari sonríe divertida y con fingida inocencia. - Ops, creo que calcule mal el tiempo, Jeje. - El Profesor con mala cara le dice a todos que pueden irse y todos como soldaditos se dispersan hasta abandonar por completo la institución.

Las dos amigas agarran sus cosas y se dirigen rápido a la salida, seguidas de un rubio callado y frío. Sin preguntas, ni nada. Yukari se despide de ellos y se va a su casa, y los gemelos Aria hacen lo mismo; se dirigen a su solitario hogar. Con tantos recuerdos, pero tan pocas personas dentro.

Llegan y tampoco entablan mucha conversación, solo una que otra mirada de acusación, pero nada mas allá de eso. Prácticamente parecen extraños.

_¿IO, por qué? ¿Por qué no podes decírmelo? Se que Yukari también sabe y me duele que ambos me lo oculten._

- Simplemente no puedo Ia. No preguntes, es... un secreto. - Dice Io arrastrando la voz, como si leyera los pensamientos de su hermana. Y el silencio nuevamente se hace presente. Ella asiente y hace ademan de retirarse a su habitación con cautela. - ¿No vas a comer? - Ia se detiene en seco, pero luego de unos segundos niega con la cabeza y sigue su camino.

- No tengo hambre. - Dice en un susurro apenas audible, pero que su hermano escucha perfectamente bien.

Y sin mas se retira en silencio.

* * *

La mañana se hace presente e Ia abre los ojos con pesar. En realidad las ganas de ir al colegio las había mandado por la ventana la noche anterior. Si no fuera por su sumiso carácter con su hermano, ya se hubiera armado una batalla campal en toda la casa.

Si, así de fuerte es el carácter de la hermanita menor de Io. Pero ella tiene que ser fuerte y soportar todo, con tal de estar cerca de él. Siempre y para siempre.

Se pone su uniforme y baja a desayunar, pero al no ver a su hermano algo en su interior se siente... solitario.

- ¿Qué pasa con esa cara? - Pregunta Io llegando de repente. Ia lo mira sorprendida, mientras una felicidad la invade. Y el impulso de ir y abrazarlo se hace enorme, tanto que si no fuera por su gran auto-control ya lo hubiera echo.

- Es que... yo pensé que... ya te habías ido. - Responde Ia con su habitual tono dulce. Io sonríe levemente y le acaricia la cabecita.

- Nunca me voy a ir. - Dice Io con su tono habitual, pero un poco mas dulce. Ia sonríe, pero su sonrisa se borra al recordar "El secreto" que él y Yukari tienen.

- ¿No vas a decírmelo, cierto? - Pregunta con una mirada de desilusión. Io chasquea la lengua y se aparta.

- No me corresponde. - Responde con su tono frío. Ia agacha la mirada y la clava en el suelo. - Pregúntaselo a ella. Se que te va a responder. - Y se va, dejando a Ia sola.

* * *

En el recreo Yukari e Ia se juntan en el patio bajo un gran árbol. Ambas calladas, Yukari con sus caramelos e Ia con su celular.

- Yuka... - Rompe el silencio Ia. La aludida la mira fijamente. - Yo lo se... - El nerviosismo invade por completo a Yukari, haciéndola estremecerse. _No preguntes._ - Pero, no voy a preguntar. Io dijo que ibas a decirme, pero... yo se que no es así. - Dice Ia con melancolía. Yukari se siente culpable y sonríe con un poco de melancolía.

- Gracias por entenderme. Y perdóname... por meter a Io en esto. - Y las lagrimas empiezan a caer del rostro de Yukari. Ia se siente fatal y por eso trata de acercarse, pero Yukari sale corriendo, dejando a Ia sola.

* * *

En el pasillo del segundo piso, Io mira por la ventana la escena entre su hermana y su amiga.

_IA... Yukari..._

Entonces la Peli-violeta llega corriendo hacia Io, y él puede notar ligeras lagrimas que ella se limpia rápidamente. Y se para firme delante de él.

- Te agradezco mucho la ayuda Io, pero sera mejor que de ahora en adelante lo haga por mi misma. - Dice Yukari con mucha decisión. Io abre los ojos de la sorpresa. - Siento que le hago mal a IA y no puedo soportar eso.

- Entonces dile la verdad de una buena vez. Hace dos meses que esto ocurre, ya no podes cambiarlo. - Dice Io con su tono frío. Yukari agacha la cabeza con desconcierto.

- Ya lo se, pero no quiero que ella lo sepa. Prefiero continuar sola.

- Yo prometí que te ayudaría y eso voy a hacer. No puedo dejarte sola, Yukari. ¿Qué pensaría Ia de mi si lo hiciera? - Dice Io con cierta preocupación por Yukari.

- ¡Olvida esa promesa! Ahora lo que me importa es Ia. Ella odia las mentiras y me siento muy mal al no decirle, encima que te involucre a vos... Por eso quiero que te salgas de esto. Es en serio, Io. - Dice Yukari sorprendiendo a Io y a una rubia que los observa desde un poco mas lejos. Ia se acerca delicadamente a ellos.

- Yuka... - Susurra y la aludida voltea con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa.

- Ia... ¿estabas escuchando? - Pregunta con un poco de miedo. Ia asiente lentamente, pero el miedo de Yukari desaparece cuando ella la abraza fuertemente.

- No tenes que ocultármelo, Yukari. No importa lo que sea, no voy a dejar de ser tu amiga. Nunca. - Susurra Ia, cerrando los ojos y abrazando a su amiga. Yukari corresponde al abrazo y unas lagrimas silenciosas salen de sus ojos.

- Perdón... - Yukari se separa para poder mirarla y sonríe levemente. - Perdóname Ia... - Dice Yukari mientras sus lagrimas aumentan. IA vuelve a estrecharla en sus brazos, calmando el llanto de su amiga.

- No hay necesidad de pedir perdón. - Dice con tono tierno Ia. Yukari asiente despacio y se separa de su amiga, mientras se limpia las lagrimas. - Ahora... ¿van a decirme qué es lo que me ocultan? - Pregunta con tono autoritario. Io la mira fijamente, mientras que Yukari solo agacha la cabeza.

- Yukari esta haciendo tramites para emanciparse. - Dice Io con su tono frío. Ia abre los ojos de la sorpresa y mira a Yukari con preocupación. - Y yo le estoy ayudando. Eso es todo.

- Yuka, ¿estas segura de querer hacerlo? - Yukari asiente con extrema seguridad y decisión. Ia suspira y sonríe. - Entonces supongo que esta bien. Yo también te voy a apoyar. - Yukari se siente extremadamente feliz y abraza a Ia e Io con fuerza, mientras muestra su gran sonrisa.

_¡Yo lo sabía! Tengo los dos mejores amigos del mundo. Todavía lo recuerdo... cuando Io se ofreció a ayudarme._

**FlashBack.**

_Fue hace dos meses. Era un sábado normal y como estaba terminando el invierno, hacia un poco de frío. Yo había salido de mi casa sin que mi madre lo notara y me las había arreglado para meterme en la casa de Ia e Io. _

_Recuerdo como ellos estaban abrazados, durmiendo cómodamente en la cama. Se veían tan bien juntos que tenía ganas de sacar una foto y subirla al Face, pero Io me hubiera matado, así que opte por despertarlos de la mejor forma que encontré._

_- ¡IA! ¡IO! ¡Levántense! ¡YA ES DE MAÑANA! - Grite con todas mis fuerzas y por alguna razón parecía que a Io le había molestado. Quizás no elegí la mejor manera de despertarlos un sábado a las 10:00 AM, pero era lo que me parecía mas... divertido, jeje. _

_Ia se levanto con paso rápido a alistarse, mientras Io daba vueltas en la cama, diciendo insultos que mejor censuraré. Y entonces mi celular sonó, así que me apresure a atender, pero al ver el número que llamaba, me fui lejos para que ellos no escucharan. _

_- Hola... madre. - Dije secamente con todas las fuerzas que pude. _

_- ¿Donde estas? - Me pregunto aún mas seca que yo. Juro que no soporto a esa mujer que dice ser mi madre. La odio. _

_- En casa de unos amigos. Volveré mañana, así que no me esperes para cenar. - Fueron mis ultimas palabras antes de cortar por completo la llamada. Suspire y cuando me di vuelta, ahí estaba él. Mi mejor amigo, Io. _

_- ¿Era ella? - Me pregunte con su tono frío y antipático, pero de alguna forma note preocupación en sus palabras. Eso me alegro. Asentí levemente y suspire. Las únicas dos personas que saben de la mala relación que tengo con mi madre son Ia e Io. Porque son las únicas personas en las que verdaderamente confío. _

_- No va a cambiar nunca mas. Me quiero ir de esa casa. - Dije con notable dolor en mis palabras. En ese momento se me ocurrió la idea. - ¿Io, yo podría emanciparme? - Pregunte con un poco de esperanza. Él asintió y yo esboce una sonrisa. _

_- Yo puedo ayudarte con los tramites. - Me dijo de repente. Yo solo lo mire sorprendida y asentí contenta. _

_- Si, pero esto tiene que ser un secreto. No se lo digas a Ia ¿de acuerdo? - Io asintió una vez y le sonreí. Una extraña sensación de felicidad me recorrió el cuerpo al pensar que por fin sería libre. Pero en ese momento se me cruzo la mayor incógnita. ¿Donde viviría? _

_- Siempre serás bienvenida aquí. - Me dijo Io con una sonrisa de lado y su tono frío. Yo me sentí mucho mas feliz que antes y corrí a abrazarlo. Él no me corrió ni nada así que lo estreche mas fuerte. En ese momento el era como un hermano mayor para mi. Y lo sigue siendo. Siempre lo va a hacer._

**Fin del FlashBack.**

_En ese momento no se lo quise decir a Ia porque pensé que iba a estar en contra, pero estaba equivocada. Ia siempre, siempre... e Io también... ¡Siempre me van a apoyar!_

- Pero ella tiene que estar de acuerdo ¿No? - Le pregunta Ia a Yukari, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Io asiente. - ¿Y? ¿Cómo hacemos?

- Simple. Ya tengo la firma falsificada. - Dice Io y Yukari asiente felizmente. Ia abre bien los ojos.

- ¿Pero eso no es fraude? - Pregunta Ia con preocupación. Io asiente.

- Si, lo es. - Dice Io tranquilamente y Yukari asiente con una sonrisa. Ia suspira.

- Espero que no se metan en muchos problemas... - Io le acaricia la cabecita y sonríe levemente.

- ¡Conmigo e Io en esto, nada puede salir mal! - Dice Yukari mientras da vueltas feliz. Io cambia su semblante a uno serio.

- Pero los 'Antecedentes' de Yukari complican un poco el proceso. - Susurra Io con un poco de preocupación. Yukari aprieta el puño con fuerza.

- Pero se va a poder ¿verdad? - Pregunta Yukari con preocupación, por lo que Ia apoya su mano en el hombro de su amiga para que se calme un poco y sonríe.

- Déjamelo a mi. - Dice Io con una semi-sonrisa en su rostro. Yukari suspira y los tres sonríen.

Io revisa su celular y . . .

- Oh, nos perdimos la hora de literatura. - Susurra Io, como si no tuviera importancia. - Y nos estamos perdiendo las dos horas de Física con la Profe Luka. - Vuelve a susurrar Io sin importancia. Ia y Yukari se quedan petrificadas, mirándolo fijamente.

_Como se nota que no le importa la escuela..._ piensan las dos, a medida que agarran a Io de ambos brazos y lo obligan a ir al salón de clases.

* * *

En 5 minutos llegan al salón de clases. Yukari e Ia corriendo, mientras sostienen a Io y lo obligan a entrar. La Profesora Megurine los ve entrar y caerse los tres juntos, justo en la puerta. Suspira y se levanta de su asiento.

- Ustedes tres levántense de inmediato. - Les ordena mientras se acerca a ellos y se cruza de brazos. Yukari se empieza a reír y se levanta con ayuda de Ia, mientras que Io lo hace solo. - ¿Se puede saber dónde estaban? - Pregunta la Profe con impaciencia. Io chasquea la lengua y se sienta en su lugar, mirando la ventana, sin prestarle atención a su alrededor. La Profesora suspira, acostumbrada al comportamiento de Io.

- Perdón Luka-sensei, es que se nos paso el tiempo hablando. - Dice amablemente Ia, con una risita nerviosa. Yukari asiente y sonríe.

- Lo sentimos Sensei. El tiempo paso volando, Jaja. - Dice Yukari divertida, mientras da vueltas alrededor de Ia. La Profesora suspira y se acomoda sus gafas. Con su hermoso cabello rosa atado en un rodete alto y un poco despeinado, sonríe.

- Muy bien, pero que sea la última vez. - Ambas asienten y sonríen, dirigiéndose cada una a su asiento y todos dejan de prestar atención a la escena para concentrarse en la "tarea". - Yukari, tengo algo que preguntarte. - La retiene la Profesora con esas palabras. Yukari la observa en silencio y asiente. - ¿No viste a Yuuma hoy? - Con esa pregunta, la preocupación se hace presente en Yukari, quien niega con la cabeza. La Profesora se muerde ligeramente la lengua y se sienta en su asiento. - Ah...

- ¿Paso algo con él, Sensei? - Pregunta Yukari con notable preocupación. La Profesora solo se limito a sonreír.

- Nada. Ve a tu asiento. - Dice y sin mas Yukari la obedece.

Y en las dos malditas horas de Física, Yukari se la pasa pensando en Yuuma, volteando a ver su asiento, deseando verlo entrar por el aula con una aura despreocupada. Pero nada de eso pasa y eso solo aumenta la preocupación de Yukari.

Justo cuando esta a punto de salir corriendo del salón a quien sabe donde, el timbre anunciando el final de las clases, suena.

Como si en verdad fuera Flash, mete todo en su mochila, la agarra y se dispone a irse a buscar al maldito Yuuma. Ia la observa y se preocupa.

- ¿Por qué tanto apuro Yuka? ¿A dónde vas? - Pregunta Ia con un poco de preocupación. Yukari sonríe, pero Ia e Io se dan cuenta de que es una sonrisa fingida.

- Tengo que buscar a alguien. Los alcanzo mas tarde. Bye! - Dice y sale corriendo del lugar.

- ¡Yuka! - Grita Ia y trata de seguirla, pero la mano de su hermano se lo impide. Io niega con la cabeza, mientras mira por donde se fue Yukari. - Io... - Susurra entendiendo lo que su hermano con un gesto le transmite.

Y ambos se van a casa, sin Yukari.

* * *

Pasan minutos y minutos, y Yukari da vueltas y vueltas por la escuela, sin poder encontrarlo.

_¿Yuuma dónde estas? ¿Dónde te metiste? _piensa viendo cada rincón de las aulas, los baños, la dirección, la sala de profesores, básicamente TODA la escuela.

Casi se queda sin esperanzas, pero recuerda que aún no reviso un lugar, por lo que sale corriendo hacia allí.

Y cuando abre la puerta de la azotea y escucha el chirrido de esta, puede jurar que nunca sintió una paz tan profunda. Se acerca al pelirrosa y con cuidado se sienta al lado de él, quien parece duerme una pacifica siesta. Ella sonríe y le acaricia dulcemente el cabello, pero en eso un pensamiento cursa su mente.

_¿Por qué me preocupo así por él? Si recién lo conocí hace dos días. Algo debe estar mal en mi, pero es que es tan lindo. ¡Yukari! ¡No pienses eso! _

El chico de cabellera rosa siente el fino tacto de los dedos de Yukari y casi se estremece. Abre los ojos con cautela y la mira por unos segundos. Cuando ella se da cuenta de la mirada fija del pelirrosa, quita la mano con rapidez de su cabello y se sonroja un poquito. Él se sienta y mira al cielo, sin prestarle atención a ella, como si estuviera en su propio mundo.

- ¿Por qué no asististe a clases? - Le pregunta Yukari con tono inocente. Yuuma voltea a verla y sin expresión alguna mira su reloj.

- No quería estar encerrado ahí. - Son sus simples y únicas palabras. Ella sonríe.

- ¿Te gusta este lugar, cierto? - Él asiente y clava su mirada en el cielo. Yukari se acerca un poco mas a él y sonríe. - A mi también. - Yuuma se le queda viendo unos segundos. _¿De verdad esta chica hizo todo eso...?_ piensa recordando los 'Antecedentes' de Yukari, quien le regala otra sonrisa. Ella nota que Yuuma piensa algo muy... profundo, podría decirse y decide preguntarle. - ¿Te pasa algo, Yuuma? - Y no sabe si por arte de magia o que, el escucharla decir su nombre, le hace sentir calidez.

- Nada. Solo que ayer leí algo bastante interesante... - Susurra Yuuma con su tono monótono. Yukari lo mira con curiosidad.

- ¿Interesante? ¿Qué leíste? - Pregunta Yukari con inocencia. Una ráfaga de viento sacude silenciosamente el cabello violeta y el cabello rosa a la par. Y cuando la ráfaga para...

- Tu expediente. Tus 'Antecedentes' - Le dice con tono frío y como siempre, monótono. - Los leí. Se lo que hiciste. - Y el silencio los abrazo a ambos, dejando solo la mirada sorprendida y asustada, y la mirada fría y monótona mirándose, interrogándose, y secretamente buscándose...

**Continuara. **

* * *

WOA, cada vez hago Caps mas largos. Me siento orgullosa. Y nada, pues este Cap no iba a terminar en 'Continuara', pero es que llegue a esa parte y pensé "Si lo dejo acá, entonces se van a morir de la intriga!" y... eso.

So, me gusta torturarlos porque los quiero.

Quiero aclarar que SOLO el pasado de IA e IO esta basado en la cancion _Six trillion years and one night story, _todo lo demás es salido de mi linda y retorcida cabecita c:

Bueno quiero agradecer a los que dejan reviews:

Nyo-Koroiku - Sos una loca, pero te quiero. - PD: Aguante el AYEY (?)  
UnPonyElefanteAzul: No importa si te demoraste... Lo que importa es que dejaste REVIEW! :D Gracias por adorarme-odiarme al mismo tiempo. Muchos lo hacen ;)  
NekoVampirezaChibiGirl (Alias Chiara xD) No borres tus historias! :O Son tuyas y no las borres, sería triste y te habrías esforzado sin razon alguna DX Segui mi consejo y no borres ninguna historia tuya, ademas ya la había leido y me había gustado ;_; Por otro lado, ¿de verdad supiste que era Yuuma desde el principio? Y yo que me esforce para que no se supiera (porque ni yo lo sabia xD) Me alegra que entiendas mi historia, esa es una buena seguidora ;)  
Y a Chiara (Anónima xD).

Todas dicen que lo que le faltaba a mi historia era Yuuma, pues LLEGO! Y viene cargado de misterios y problemas.

Ahora recuerden que con un pequeño review o simplemente poniendo la historia en Favoritos, me hacen extremadamente feliz y en cuanto mas feliz este mas inspiración por lo tanto Nuevo Cap! (Esto es chataje ¿No? xD)

Y eso es todo, hasta el prox Cap!

PD: En el prox Cap empieza el YuuYu :D


	8. Doloroso pasado, Hermoso futuro

Llegue con el Cap7! Espero que les guste :D

**Advertencias: **Drama, muchisimo drama, y algunas escenas sangrientas. Nada de otro mundo :D

_**Vocaloid no me** **pertenece** _

* * *

Sus miradas se cruzan fijamente, mientras el silencio parece hacerse inmortal. Ella mirándolo con miedo y sorpresa, y él mirándola con esa característica frialdad. Ella lo observa por unos inservibles segundos y se da cuenta de la verdad.

_Lo sabe... Yuuma de verdad lo sabe.. _

Pero aunque lo sepa eso no cambia nada, aun así ella tiene miedo de que eso no sea tan así. Impaciente él se acerca más a ella, pero Yukari solo retrocede. Ambos sentados en la azotea, jugando con sus miradas y buscando respuestas.

- ¿Q-Que? ¿C-Cómo? - Pregunta ella tartamudeando con notable asombro y un poco de miedo.

- Simplemente los leí y me entró curiosidad. Es solo eso. - Responde Yuuma con frialdad y desinterés. Ella traga saliva sonoramente y sonríe con melancolía.

- Entonces... ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? - Pregunta Yukari con miedo a la respuesta. Él la observa por unos segundos, mirando, detallando cada hermosa facción de la adorable chica. No parece asesina, ni portadora de armas de fuego, entonces ¿por qué siendo alguien tan buena podría haber echo algo así?

- Nada en especial. - Yukari lo mira con aún mas sorpresa que antes. _¿Nada? ¿Qué significa 'Nada'? _ se pregunta mentalmente Yukari. - Solo... es que no lo entiendo.

- ¿He? ¿Qué es lo que no entendes?

- No entiendo porque una persona como vos, pudo haber hecho eso. ¿Podrías explicármelo? - Dice Yuuma con la mirada fija en aquellos ojos violeta, provocando un ligero sonrojo en Yukari. Ahora que lo piensa, él tiene una mirada demasiado profunda e inexpresiva. Le cuesta tanto descifrar esa mirada que sería capaz de hacer de todo por descubrirla, por descubrir su verdadera personalidad, Su verdadera sonrisa, Su verdadero ser.

- Muy bien. Te lo diré todo, desde el principio. - Aunque aún no lo sabía, ¿Por qué le dice todo esto a un completo desconocido? Si, Yuuma es un completo desconocido. Apenas lleva días en la escuela y sin embargo ella se atreve si quiera a pensar en contarle todo su pasado. Sin dudas es raro, pero no se pone a pensar en eso ahora, sino que todo lo contrario. Solo se deja llevar por estos desconocidos sentimientos hacia este desconocido chico.

- ¿Todo? - Pregunta, pero al ver la mirada seria de Yukari, solo asiente.

- Sabes, tengo una mala relación con mi madre. Digamos que tenemos nuestras diferencias y... pues... solo IA e IO saben eso. - Explica Yukari con nervios. Yuuma asiente, de modo que sigue con su relato. - Nuestra mala relación se debe a que ella no... no me quiere. Me odia... y yo la odio. - Esas palabras las dice con tal dolor y rencor, que hasta Yuuma se queda bastante sorprendido.

Esas palabras traen consigo un montón de recuerdos.

- ¿...Odiar? - Se pregunta Yuuma, mas a si mismo que a Yukari. Ella asiente y mira los ojos amarillentos de su acompañante con dolor.

- Así es. La odio, desde hace tiempo. - Y las palabras hacen que sus dolorosos recuerdos vuelvan. - Mi sufrimiento y mi odio empezaron cuando papá murió.

**FlashBack. **

_- ¡Papá! - Grite mientras corría por la sala de nuestra casa. Era bastante grande y lujosa, porque Papá tenía un genial trabajo y ganaba mucho. Recuerdo esos días como si fueran ayer, hace exactamente 10 años, cuando solo era una inocente niña que recién cumplía sus 6 añitos. - Papá, hoy es mi cumpleaños. - Dije con una gran sonrisa. Mi padre me sonrío y me alzo en sus brazos._

_- Por supuesto. Este día es uno de mis favoritos. _

_- ¡El mío también! - Mi padre soltó una risita de felicidad y me bajo, sentándome en el sillón. _

_- Entonces, ya que es tu día haremos lo que tu quieras. - Me dijo tocándome delicadamente la nariz y yo sonreí y asentí con muchísima felicidad. _

_- ¿Lo que yo quiera? - Pregunte ilusionada y Papá asintió. - ¡Vamos al parque a jugar! ¡Y quiero que me compres muchos dulces! - Grite emocionada. Mi padre pareció recordar algo y metió la mano dentro de una maleta suya. Y mi rostro se lleno de emoción y felicidad. ¡Era un conejo rosa de peluche! _

_- Se que querías uno de estos hace mucho, por eso te lo compre. Ahora es tuyo. - Yo abrí bien los ojos, asegurando que no fuera una vil broma y sonreí porque mi padre jamás haría algo así. Entonces atrape al conejito en mis pequeños brazos y abrace a mi papá con todas mis fuerzas. _

_- Gracias, Papá. - Susurre sonriendo de sobremanera. Era extrema la felicidad que sentía en ese momento, pero no por el lindo conejito que mi papá me había regalado, sino por la felicidad que sentía con cada abrazo de él. La sensación de no estar sola y de tener a alguien que me quería, era sin dudas única._

_- Feliz cumpleaños, Yukari..._

**Fin del FlashBack. **

Yuuma se sorprendió por las palabras de la pelivioleta, más no lo demostró. Solo calla sus palabras en un silencio que vuelve y fluye de manera natural. Yukari suspira, como quien se resigna, y observa el hermoso atardecer, el cielo teñido de naranja, los pájaros volando y las nubes formando extrañas figuras.

- ¿Así que... tu padre murió? - Pregunta Yuuma después del inminente y largo silencio.

- Si, así es. Murió el día de mi cumpleaños número 6. Esa misma noche. - Susurra Yukari hundiendo su cara entre sus piernas y acurrucándose, recordando lo ocurrido aquel fatídico día.

**FlashBack. **

_Papá y yo pasamos todo el día juntos. Fuimos a la plaza, jugamos en las hamacas, en los toboganes, el sube y baja, en la calesita y en una vieja casita de madera que estaba llena de obstáculos "difíciles" con los que papá siempre me ayudaba. Después me compro un montón de dulces y paletas de caramelo. Él me las había echo probar esa misma tarde y yo quede fascinada por su dulce sabor. Entonces se hizo de noche y ya era hora de volver a casa. _

_Estaba divirtiéndome tanto charlando con mi papá que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a la entrada de nuestra gran casa. Cuando entramos la imagen no era nada bonita. Botellas tiradas por todos lados y mi madre completamente borracha. Era un habito en ella tomar, pero casi nunca lo hacía frente a nosotros, por lo que no comprendía bien que pasaba. Ella miro a papá con odio y le tiro una botella que le rozo el brazo, haciendo que sangrara levemente mientras comenzaba a gritarle. Yo me asuste y abrace fuerte mi conejito, mientras lagrimitas empezaban a salir de mis ojos. Parecía que papá se había dado cuenta e ignoro por completo los gritos de mi madre, mientras se acercaba a mi y me acariciaba mis mejillas, limpiando cualquier rastro de innecesarias lagrimas. Madre se molesto y salió disparada hacia su habitación dando un fuerte portazo. _

_- Mamá esta un poco nerviosa últimamente. - Me dijo suavemente para tranquilizarme. En ese momento de verdad creí en esas palabras, pero después me di cuenta que eran solo una mentira piadosa. - Ve a cambiarte con la ropa que tu nana te trajo esta mañana y vayamos juntos a cenar. ¿Te parece bien, Yukari? _

_Asentí y subí rápido a cambiarme a mi habitación, no sin antes decirle a mi papá: - ¡Y compremos helado de postre! - Él asintió mientras me dedicaba una de sus cálidas sonrisas. Y yo me fui a cambiar sin saber que esa noche iba a ser la peor de toda mi vida y muchas cosas cambiarían._

_Me puse el vestido lila que mi nana me había regalado y unos simples zapatos bajos de igual color. Peine mi cabello torpemente, pero justo llego mi nana y me ayudo. Me decoro el cabello con flores amarillas y lilas, creo que eran girasoles y lavandas. Y me lo ato con ellas en dos coletas sueltas de lado a lado. Le agradecí a mi nana y baje abajo lo mas rápido que pude, mientras acomodaba rápidamente mi flequillo._

_Cuando baje, mi papá ya me estaba esperando. Estaba vestido con una ropa muy simple y su brazo ya estaba curado, pero se veía muy guapo, no por nada era mi papá, Jaja. Me lance a sus brazos y sonreí mientras agarraba a mi conejito. Mi papá me miro sorprendido._

_- ¿Vas a llevarlo, Yukari? - Yo me limite a asentir con un poco de molestia. Era obvio que iba a llevarlo, era especial. Corrección, ES especial y siempre lo será. _

_- Obvio que si. Porque papá me lo regalo. - Sonreí y vi que mi papá también sonrió y me acarició la cabeza delicadamente. Ambos nos despedimos de la nana que casualmente se llamaba Nana y nos fuimos, sin siquiera despedir a Mamá. Eso me extraño, siempre la despedíamos, pero por alguna extraña razón que en ese momento no comprendía, decidí no preguntar._

_Fuimos a un cálido y humilde restaurante, donde comimos la comida preferida de Papá, Pasta! A mi personalmente nunca me gusto mucho la comida salada, siempre fui y seré amante de lo dulce, pero comer pasta con Papá era lo mejor, me encantaba. Tanto me gustaba que hasta la pasta llego a ser la única comida no-dulce que yo podría digerir. Después de acabar mis ñoquis y él sus capeletinis, nos retiramos gustosamente. Habíamos pasado por una heladería, mi preferida y compramos dos kilos de helado._ _Un poco de frutilla, un poco de vainilla, mucho dulce de leche, un montón de Banana Split y medio kilo de mi preferido: Chocolate. _

_- ¿Vamos a comerlo en casa, no papi? Junto con Mami. - Le pregunte con inocencia, mientras mis labios se curvaban formando una tierna sonrisa. Era de noche, alrededor de las 22:00 PM y la brisa de la noche se sentía demasiado fresca. Me encantaba esa sensación, en especial porque era principio de año y hacia calor, pero extrañaba a mamá. Hasta el momento mi cumpleaños había sido genial y la había pasado muy bien. Nana había hecho un exquisito desayuno y como no había clases me quede en casa revisando los regalos que llegaban y llegaban. Luego vino mi mejor amiga Galaco, la hermana menor de Nana y almorzamos juntas, fue un momento genial. Mi mamá había llegado y me había dicho un seco 'Feliz cumple' y me dio un también seco beso en la mejilla, pero eso me había bastado para estar feliz, ya que nunca hablaba mucho con ella. Pero el mejor momento de todos fue cuando Papá cruzo esa gran puerta de roble y me regalo su cálida sonrisa. Aún así, mi sueño de cumpleaños ideal no era solo junto a Papá, sino también con Mamá. _

_La sonrisa de papá parecía nublada y su mirada me daba tristeza. _

_- Ella debe estar durmiendo. ¿Te parece si lo comemos juntos en el parque? - Yo agache la cabeza con un poco de tristeza. Mi familia estaba desmoronada, aunque en ese momento no lo quería aceptar, porque simplemente no lo entendía. - Vamos, te gusta el parque de noche ¿No, Yuka? - Me dijo con dulzura y volví a sonreír. Cierto, aunque mi familia se desmoronara y Mamá se alejara yo tenía a Papá y nunca me dejaría... o eso pensaba. Porque en ese momento no sabía que me lo arrebatarían tan cruelmente._

_- Ok. - Dije sonriente. Que me llamara por mi apodo 'Yuka', me había convencido totalmente. Nadie me llamaba así, excepto él. Y nunca dejaría que nadie me llame así, NUNCA, eso pensaba en ese momento. _

_Pasamos media hora en el parque, mirando la luna llena y las brillantes estrellas. Reímos, jugamos y comimos mucho helado. Pero luego de eso tuvimos que inevitablemente, volver a casa. _

_Nana nos recibió y colgó el abrigo de papá. Yo bostece del sueño, había sido un día demasiado largo. Subí escaleras y me puse mi pijama, me lave bien los dientes y me solté el cabello para descansar tranquila. Me acosté, y aunque todo estaba oscuro no tuve miedo, papá me había enseñado a no tenerlo. Cerré mis ojos, pero algo no me dejo conciliar el sueño. Eran gritos, indudablemente eran gritos. Me levante con rapidez de mi cama, y fui a la habitación de Nana, quien para mi sorpresa, no estaba. Los gritos seguían y yo me acobije en mi cama. _

_Y cuando los escuche detenidamente, note que eran de mamá y de papá. Ella le gritaba algo así como "¿¡Por qué me haces esto!? ¡Después de todo lo que hice por ti!". '¿Qué había hecho Mamá por Papá? ¿Y qué le habrá hecho Papá?' Me pregunte tras ese grito eufórico. Papá le contesto "Me diste la mejor hija del mundo y con eso mucha felicidad. ¡Pero no puedo conceder que le hagas esto!". '¿Hacerme? ¿Qué me hacía?' Es cierto que era un poco fría, pero mas allá de eso era una buena madre, o eso quería creer. "¡Yo me merezco mucho mas que ella! ¡Merezco todo, TODO! ¡Ella no merece NADA!" Y el sonido de una mano chocar contra la fría piel me hizo reaccionar e intentar por fin, dormir. Pero antes escuche un grito final "¡Pagaras todo esto! ¡Me quedare con TODO y ella sufrirá por tu culpa!" y de nuevo el ruido de una puerta siendo azotada. _

_Intente dormir, mas no podía. Me era imposible conciliar el sueño. Esa fuerte discusión de hace rato, me había dejado aturdida y llena de dudas, pero mas que eso, llena de miedo. Mi madre sonaba muy seria y eso fue lo que me dio miedo. Su tono de voz amenazante me decía que cumpliría con lo dicho. Y yo lo que menos quería era que le pasara algo a Papá, porque sino sabía que mi mundo se desmoronaría completamente. _

_Entonces escuche el sonido de pasos cerca de mi habitación. Con felicidad me destape y corrí hacía esa sombra, era Papá. Lo mire fijamente y deje derramar unas pequeñas lagrimas. Él sonrío, me alzo y me recostó en la cama, acurrucándome. Y me contó mi cuento favorito **'La familia feliz'**. Mi papá y yo habíamos inventado ese cuento cuando tenía 3 años y trataba sobre un esposo, una esposa y su hija pequeña que vivían siempre en conflicto, pero un día la esposa yendo al trabajo ve a una familia sentada en un restaurante, comiendo juntos, riendo juntos. Todo lo que le gustaría hacer con su familia, era solo eso, reír y ser felices, aunque sea un poco. Con una grandiosa determinación fue corriendo hacia su casa y al ver a su esposo e hija dormidos en el sillón juntos y abrazados, sonríe. Las personas mas importantes para ella, las estaba perdiendo, sin darse cuenta; se sentó sentó junto a ellos y los abrazo. Y antes de conciliar el sueño, susurro 'Los amo'. Y así fueron reconstruyendo su hermoso vinculo, hasta volverse una gran familia feliz. _

_Claro que era solo un tonto cuento, pero en el fondo yo creía que eso podría suceder, pero nunca ocurrió. No,__ la realidad es mucho mas dura y fría y aún recuerdo la primera vez que choque contra ella. Fue esa misma noche._

_Después de que me contara ese hermoso cuento y me diera un beso de buenas noches, apago las luces y se fue. Yo intente nuevamente dormir, pero no podía. La preocupación gracias a la discusión entre mis padres seguía presente y no me dejaba descansar. Cuando por fin mis ojos se cerraban y el sueño vencía a la preocupación y el miedo, escuche un ruido proveniente del piso de abajo. Abrí rápidamente los ojos al escuchar ese ruido de nuevo. Se podía escuchar claramente el sonido de un vidrio partirse en mil pedazos, y fuertes golpes contra la pared. Era como si hubiera una gran pelea. _

_Acumule todo el valor y la valentía que pude y me dirigí al pasillo. Camine lentamente cruzando en mi camino la habitación de Nana, que igual que antes, estaba vacía. Y cuando entre a la de mis padres para avisarles sobre los raros ruidos, mi sorpresa fue única al ver la habitación completamente vacía y pequeños rastros de sangre en el suelo que conducían hasta el piso de abajo, justo donde se escuchaban los golpes, que para mi nuevamente sorpresa, habían cesado. _

_Con el corazón en la boca, corrí escaleras abajo y vi la peor escena de mi vida: Mi papá estaba completamente golpeado, su rostro sangraba con rastros de vidrio duro y grueso, tenia la respiración agitada y estaba de rodillas en el suelo. Una persona que no alcance a ver cargo el arma y le disparo cuatro balazos. Uno en el brazo que apenas lo rozo, otro en la pierna, uno mas en el estomago y una última bala le atravesó la cabeza, matándole__ inmediatamente. Esa persona desconocida tiro el arma, la cual cayo justo al lado de su cuerpo ya sin vida. Vi como la sangre se escurría por su cabeza y por su estomago, tiñendo su camisa blanca de un fuerte rojo. Me acerque con inocentes lagrimas cayendo de mi rostro._

_- Papá... papá... - Susurre acercándome, a pesar de que en el fondo era consciente de que no me escuchaba. - Papá... responde... por favor, papá. ¡Hey! - Empece a sacudirlo con fuerza, intentando en vano que se moviera, hablara o si quiera sonriera. - ¡Responde, Papá! No hagas estas bromas... no lo hagas... no me dejes... - Mi voz se había quebrado por completo y las lagrimas salían con mas fuerza e intensidad que antes. _

_Entonces lo mire fijamente y pude observar bien la escena, a pesar de estar muerto, el tenía sus labios curvados formando una sonrisa. Ahí fue cuando entendí lo que me dijo años atrás. _

_"Yo siempre sonreiré para vos Yuka... hasta el final" Recorde sus sonrisa._

_Y llore. Llore como ninguna vez había llorado sobre el cuerpo de mi papá lleno de inmunda sangre y leves rastros de venas explotadas que me daban asco. Aún así no me aleje y seguí llorando, parecía que las lagrimas salían solas. Mi mayor miedo... mi mayor temor, era que papá despareciera y ahí estaba. Justo frente a mis ojos, la dura y cruel realidad. Mi padre, la persona que mas quería en el mundo, él único que me alegraba mis solitarios días, el único que llenaba el vacío dejado por mi fría madre, estaba irrevocablemente muerto. Me aferre al cuerpo de mi papá cubierto de sangre y lo abrace, mientras lloraba toda la noche. Antes de caer en un profundo sueño observe esa arma que había matado a mi papá. Era negra y brillaba por los rastros de sangre que había en ella, pero tenía un pequeño cabello de color fucsia, que ignore por completo. En ese momento pensé que ya no podía volver a vivir como antes, que ya no podría volver a ser feliz y estaba completamente condenada a vivir con esa mujer que se hacia llamar mi madre. Lo que yo no sabía es que iba a ser absolutamente peor. _

_ - - - - - - - - 3 meses después. - - - - - - - -_

_Mi llanto había cesado y era el día del funeral. El maldito funeral._

_Nadie había encontrado al culpable del asesinato y mi madre lo tacho como suicidio. Cuando trate de declarar lo contrario mi madre me golpeo de sobremanera y me dijo que me callara. Esa actitud sospechosa me llevo a pensar muchas cosas. Tales como '¿Dónde estaba ella aquella noche? Y ¿por qué nunca la vi llorar?' Al contrario, la veía un poco más feliz que antes y eso me molestaba muchísimo. _

_Iba vestida con un trajecito negro, el cabello atado en dos coletas con hebillas color plateado y un adorno en forma de flor del mismo color, y abrazaba fuertemente a mi conejito rosa. Por alguna extraña razón las lagrimas habían cesado al segundo mes y en lo único que pensaba era en vengarme. Si, aún a mis 6 años había buscado una nueva razón para seguir adelante, aunque no era la más formidable, igual me propuse lograrla._

_Mi madre se había apartado de la multitud para hablar por celular, lo cual me extraño, así que con sigilo la seguí. Ya hace varios días que ella recibía esas extrañas llamadas y si soy sincera la curiosidad me carcomía por dentro. _

_- Si. Nadie lo supo y creo que no lo sospechan, así que no te atrevas a abrir la boca. Si, esa mocosa te vio, pero no te preocupes no va a abrir la boca, me voy a asegurar de que sea así. Por ahora no voy a involucrarte mas en el asunto, Nana. Gracias por tu ayuda. - Dijo y finalizo la llamada. Si ya tenía dudas antes, en ese momento tenía mil más. Pero de algo estaba segura, y es que ella tenía algo que ver con la muerte de mi padre. _

**Fin del FlashBack. **

- ¿Cuándo tenías seis? - Pregunta Yuuma incrédulo ante las palabras de Yukari, quien empezaba a temblar a causa de los malos recuerdos.

- Si, murió delante de mis ojos. Y no pude hacer nada... nada. - Yukari observa a Yuuma por unos instantes antes de volver su vista al atardecer. Las lagrimas retenidas amenazan con volver a salir, pero con mucha fuerza de voluntad, logra retenerlas.

- . . . - Mientras que Yuuma solo la mira fijamente, con esa mirada fría y monótona aunque por dentro siente algo de... lastima, quizás.

- Tres meses después fue el funeral y no se descubrió nunca al culpable, así que mi madre lo tacho como Suicidio, pero yo lo vi y se que no fue así. - Dice Yukari con notable dolor. Aún no sabe por qué le dice todas esas cosas a Yuuma, quizás solo necesita descargar su dolor en alguien y que la consuelen un poco más... y tan solo quizás es algo más. - Por eso y muchas razones más se que fue mi madre quien movió los hilos del asesinato, aunque por supuesto nunca se mancharía las manos ella misma. - Dice Yukari con sarcasmo y dolor, que se transformo en una lagrima que resbala por su suave piel.

- . . . - De nuevo silencio, siente que lo único que puede hacer en ese momento es escucharla y a su forma entenderla, después de todo era él quien pregunto sobre sus antecedentes.

- Intente descubrir la verdad, pero en cierto modo falle. Yo salí perdiendo. Fue hace seis años justo después de conocer a Ia e Io, que me entere de la verdad.

**FlashBack. **

_Era mi cuarto año de primaria cuando me entere de la verdad. Tenía 10 años y estaba completamente segura de que no tenía a nadie, andaba por todos lados sola. Nana había desparecido por completo y su hermana menor, quien era mi mejor amiga Galaco se había mudado un año antes a Estados Unidos por cuestiones de trabajo de su papá. Sentía que si yo también desapareciera seria lo mejor que podría pasarme, pero eso no podía pasar. No hasta cumplir con mi meta; Cobrar venganza. _

_Era un día normal, volvía de las vacaciones de invierno y estaba ansiosa por irme de casa, como siempre. Llegue tarde a mi clase y sonreí falsamente para que nadie preguntara. Me senté en mi asiento y volví mi mirada hacia la ventana, si bien no me encontraba muy cerca de ella, era reconfortante observar el paisaje._

_- Niños, a partir de hoy vamos a tener dos nuevos compañeritos. Pasen. - Dijo la maestra, sacándome de mis pensamientos y vislumbre a dos niños que entraron por la puerta, eran muy parecidos, sin dudas Gemelos. - Son gemelos, ella es IA y él es IO. Tomen asiento. - La tal Ia se sentó atrás mio y el tal Ip al lado de ella justo al lado de la ventana. Ella se veía inocente, delicada y tímida, mientras que su hermano se veía frío, duro, reservado y en cierto punto daba miedo. A pesar de mi desconocido interés por ambos, los ignore y seguí la clase como siempre. _

_Al final de clases iba saliendo al patio para ir a mi casa, cuando sentí que alguien me tomaba la manga de la camisa de mi uniforme. Voltee y me sorprendí al ver a la chica nueva, Ia. _

_- ¿Qué quieres? - Le pregunte secamente mientras me alejaba con un movimiento un tanto brusco. Ella pareció decepcionarse y agacho la cabeza._

_- Me llamo Ia Aria, un gusto conocerte. ¿Cómo te llamas? - Me pregunto, mientras levantaba su mirada y me sonreía. _

_- Yukari Yuzuki. - Respondí con cierta desconfianza. Ella siguió con su sonrisa y alcance a divisar detrás suyo a su gemelo, quien callado nos observaba a ambas. Su hermana se percato de esto y se abrazo al brazo del chico. _

_- Él es mi hermano gemelo, Io Aria. - Dijo con notable felicidad, aunque no supe por qué. El niño chasqueo la lengua y eso me enfado un poco. _

_- No me interesa. - Dije en tono frío e hice ademan de irme, pero Ia nuevamente me agarro de la camisa. _

_- ¡Espera! Me preguntaba... si querías ser nuestra amiga. ¿Quieres? - Me pregunto Ia ladeando levemente la cabeza. Su hermano suspiro pesadamente y nos miro con molestia. - ¿Quieres? - Volvió a preguntar al ver que no le respondía. _

_- ¿Por qué quieres ser mi amiga? _

_- Porque cuando te vi y clavaste tu mirada en la ventana, sentí que sufrías y... suena cursi, pero... pensé que necesitabas amigos. Y pues... yo también quiero tenerlos. - Dijo con timidez Ia, mientras se escondía detrás de su hermano. Yo me quede perpleja ante esas palabras. Nunca nadie había visto a través de mi mascara que ocultaba mi débil forma de ser, la que oculte para que nadie mas me lastimara. _

_- No digas tonterías. No necesito una amiga, ni un chico molesto que te sigue. - Dije con fingida molestia y hastío. _

_- Oh... ya veo. - Dijo con un deje de tristeza lo cual me hizo sentir mal. - Entonces, te seguiremos hasta que aceptes tus sentimientos. - Ia sonrío, mientras que Io bufo con molestia. _

_- ¿Ha? - Fue lo único que pude articular, sin darme cuenta esos dos gemelos habían entrado a mi vida. _

_Una semana después ellos me siguieron a mi casa y sigilosamente los hice entrar sin que mi madre lo notara. Pasamos la tarde allí riendo y jugando. Por alguna razón me sentía a gusto con ellos dos junto a mi. Ya no sentía soledad y eso me reconfortaba. Hasta que mi madre me llamo para hablar conmigo. Yo les dije a Ia e Io que me esperaran y baje a hablar con ella. _

_Tenía la mirada fría y amenazante que siempre mostraba conmigo, además de que llevaba consigo una especie de sobre que a mi vista, parecía importante. _

_- Justo a tiempo, Yukari. Tengo que hablar contigo, así que toma asiento. - Me dijo con su usual tono de voz violento y yo me senté en el sillón obedeciendo su orden; mordiéndome el labio inferior y sin acotar algo de más. _

_- ¿Qué pasa madre? - Dije a regañadientes, rogándole al cielo que me dijera 'Nada' y me dejara volver con mis "Amigos", aunque en ese momento no estaba segura si verdaderamente lo eran. Ella me miro, pero no articulo palabra, así que decidí torpemente abrir la maldita boca. - ¿Hice algo mal-? - Y una fuerte bofetada directa en mi mejilla izquierda, me hizo tragar mis palabras y agachar la cabeza. _

_- Levanta la cabeza. - Me volvió a ordenar como siempre hacía, como si fuera su juguete y hasta parecía que disfrutaba, disfrutaba el tenerme así, acorralada y temblando. Pero yo no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, Nunca. Levante la cabeza para mirarla con odio profundo y en cierto modo, desafiándola. Eso le molesto o eso supuse cuando me volvió a pegar, pero con mas fuerza, tirándome de lado al suelo. Con la pequeña fuerza que tenía logre levantarme y volver a encararla, mirándola igual o peor que antes, pero para mi sorpresa no me pego o agredió como solía hacer, sino que sonrió, a lo que yo la mire con confusión. - ¿Recuerdas a tu amiguita? Creo que se llamaba... Galaco ¿No? - Vi como sonreía vilmente, y fruncí el ceño sin comprender. - ¿Vos siempre estuviste buscando al verdadero culpable de la muerte del bastardo de tu padre, no es así? Jajaja... - Su carcajada resonó por toda la habitación y eso me espanto. Después de mucho tiempo la mire con miedo, con temor a las palabras que se avecinaban. - Tu queridita amiga Galaco, a la que tanta confianza le tenías, siempre lo supo... siempre supo que su hermana mayor Nana, esa estúpida mato al desgraciado de tu padre. JAJAJA - Sus carcajadas se volvieron mas y mas fuertes, pero no podía dejar de temblar ante sus palabras. Era imposible. - Ella siempre lo supo... Sin embargo se lo callo y nunca te lo dijo ¿no es así? Jajajaja... esto me da tanta risa. Pensé que la habías visto cuando propino el disparo final. - Y el primero, y el segundo, y también el tercero... los vi todos... Así fue como recordé que el arma que había usado el asesino, tenía un pequeño mechón de cabello fucsia. - Como sea... espero que no mantengas a esos dos mugrosos en mi casa por mucho tiempo. - Dijo, marchándose hacia su cuarto. Ignore sus ultimas palabras y me agarre la cabeza con ambas manos, cuando repentinas lagrimas volvían a salir después de cuatro largos años. _

_No podía creerlo. No quería creerlo._

_Aún había cosas que no encajaban, pero supe que todo eso era verdad por su tono y porque aunque me negara a creerlo, recordé la ultima conversación con Galaco. Me había evadido mucho en ese tiempo y ya no me llamaba, y mucho menos visitaba. Aún así, nunca imagine que me podría haber ocultado semejante atrocidad. Sin dudas me vengaría de Galaco y de su hermana, Nana. Tenía bien claro mi objetivo, pero quería saber más, por lo que las torturaría para sacarles la verdad, sin importar el sufrimiento o dolor que les pudiera causar. Pero esos malos pensamientos se desvanecieron al recordar a Ia e Io. Y por una razón desconocida sonreí inconscientemente y volví con mis, podría decirse "amigos". _

**Fin del FlashBack. **

- Descubrí que Nana, mi... niñera, fue la culpable del asesinato. Y su hermana menor Galaco, en ese entonces mi mejor amiga, lo sabía todo. Sin embargo... nunca se atrevió a decírmelo. A pesar de que me vio tres años seguidos sufrir... y después escapo como una rata, para no tener que enfrentar la realidad. A ella también la odiaba, pero en eso fue lo que me equivoque y me llevo por mal camino. - Dice Yukari aferrándose mas a si misma. Una suave brisa hace a Yuuma suspirar, mientras aspira el dulce aroma a primavera y reflexiona sobre las palabras de Yukari.

- ¿Entonces... qué ocurrió? Aún no me dices el por qué de los 'Antecedentes'... - Comenta Yuuma sin expresión, pero un repentino e imperceptible interés.

- A eso llego. 'Agresión a una compañera; Lesiones graves y moretones; Uso inapropiado de armas de fuego' ¿no es cierto? - Pregunta con ironía ante lo cual Yuuma solo asiente. - Pues eso ocurrió 3 años después.

**FlashBack. **

_Era mi segundo año de secundaría, ya tenía 13 años y lo de la venganza había quedado completamente atrás. Ahora solo tenía como objetivo alejarme lo mas que pudiera de mi madre y vivir una vida normal. Era lo único que tenía en mente, pero el destino siempre fue cruel, al igual que la realidad. _

_- Vamos a almorzar juntas, Yukari. - Me dijo la rubia ceniza, junto a su idéntico gemelo, quien como siempre la seguía tal como un soldadito. Ya me había acostumbrado a su presencia callada e incluso a veces acotaba alguna que otra cosa, pero nunca hablaba de mas y eso me fastidiaba. Era como si no tuviera la suficiente confianza como para entablar conversación conmigo. Al principio me molestaba, pero luego entendí que era su manera de ser, al menos eso quería pensar. _

_- No puedo, tengo asuntos que atender Ia. - Le dije con mi usual noto casi frío, que aunque quisiera no podía evitar usar, entonces ambos lo entendieron y se fueron en silencio. _

_En realidad no tenía muchas cosas que hacer, solo me apetecía estar sola y no tener que estar con ellos dos. No era que no los quisiera, sino que me costaba entablar amistad con ambos. Ella, que podía ver a través de mi y él, que con su mirada profunda me volvía loca y no me dejaba ser consciente de la realidad. Al principio pensé que me había enamorado del hermano de Ia, pero enseguida me di cuenta de que no era así. No era amor, era miedo. Yo me derretía cuando él clavaba su intensa mirada en mi, pero no porque me gustaba, sino porque me sentía impotente, como si él también viera a través de mi, pero al contrario de Ia, sentía como me juzgaba y vigilaba en silencio. Eso me daba miedo... miedo de que quizás pudiera descubrir todo y juzgarme peor, porque yo bien sabía que si alguien me decía esas palabras que no quería escuchar... esas palabras que eran nada mas, ni nada menos que la pura verdad, yo me desmoronaría y caería por completo el esquema que tantos años me había costado crear._

_Entonces paso lo inevitable... a quien menos quería ver en la vida... a quien mas despreciaba por haberme ocultado algo tan importante, siendo que yo le contaba todo... Galaco, apareció frente a mi._

_- Hola, Yu-chan. - Me saludo con notable tristeza y culpa. Yo solo la mire, sin salir de mi asombro y retrocedí unos cuantos pasos, mirando fijamente y confirmando que no era un sueño. Galaco, tenía mi edad, era mi mejor amiga y la mayor traicionera que podría existir, al menos así lo veía yo. Aunque estaba cambiada, ahora tenía el cabello teñido en las puntas con muchos colores, como si fuera un arco-iris. Ella se mordió el labio inferior y suspiro, mientras intentaba vilmente acercarse a mi. - Yu-chan... - Susurró, tratando de acariciarme la cabeza, como solía hacer ya que siempre fue mas alta que yo, aunque solo un poco, pero aparte su mano bruscamente, causándole sorpresa y depresión. _

_- ¡No me toques! - Le grite muy molesta, mirándola con odio. - No quiero verte... ni a vos, ni ¡a la asesina de tu hermana! _

_- ¡Vos no entendes! - Me callo, gritando con desesperación y note como sus ojos se cuajaban con lagrimas que retenía con mucha fuerza. - Vine para decirte la verdad, Yu-chan. - Susurro con un deje de desespero y yo al ver su mirada dolida... no pude rehusarme. Mi determinación se vio doblada por la suplica de mi ex-mejor amiga, a la que una vez quise muchísimo. Pero mi determinación se volvió fuerte y lo recordé; recordé que mi amistad con ella había muerto, al igual que Papá. _

_Asentí y la seguí hasta la azotea de la escuela, que en ese momento se hallaba casi vacía a causa del intervalo para ir a comer. Si, porque a la escuela a la que Ia, Io y yo íbamos y actualmente vamos, es por grandisima suerte, con doble turno. _

_Ella se paro de espaldas a mi, mirando el cielo y la ciudad y yo me quede observándola, esperando a que dijera algo, pero como no lo hizo, me impaciente. - ¿De qué verdad quieres hablarme, Galaco? - Pregunte con brusquedad y ella solo acomodo sus manos detrás suyo, entrelazándolas como si jugara con inquietud. _

_- ¿Lo sabes, cierto? - Pregunto ella, ignorando mi anterior pregunta. Yo entendí perfectamente bien a lo que se refería, pero no podía articular palabra. Simplemente me había quedado muda, esperando a que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir; __ya sabía muy bien lo que se venía y era justamente la verdad que tanto estaba tratando de evadir, pero se ve que como dije, el destino es cruel y no perdona. Tenía que enfrentar la verdad, ya que tarde o temprano me alcanzaría. - Que Nana-Nee es la culpable de la muerte de tu padre... y que yo siempre lo supe, incluso antes de que pasara... - 'No lo digas, no lo digas. Por favor Galaco, no lo repitas' pedía a gritos en mi mente, pero yo me quedaba callada y simplemente observaba como ella se volteaba a verme, con muchas lagrimas y casi al borde del llanto. - De seguro ahora la odias... y me odias por habértelo ocultado. - Dijo ya con su voz quebrada y sus lagrimas cayendo en gran cantidad. Me sentía jodidamente mal. Hacerla llorar y verla en ese estado me hacía sentir tan mal que no pude evitar soltar una solitaria lagrima. _

_Deje al silencio decir todo lo que pensaba, pero por su dolida mirada pareció no ser suficiente. Iba a decirle que todo estaba bien, que la perdonaba, que sea cual sea la razón por la que lo hizo lo iba a olvidar, pero una frase dicha por ella volvió a mi, como un balde de agua fría. _

_'...Incluso antes de que pasara'; entonces caí en la cuenta de sus palabras. _

_- ¿Lo sabías antes de que pasara? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? - Preguntaba yo con notable sorpresa y enojo. _

_- Exactamente lo que dije. Yo lo sabía antes de que pasara. Nana-nee me lo había dicho. - Me informo en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que escuche perfectamente bien. Apreté mis puños con tanta fuerza, que hasta podría jurar que sangre un poco. - Pero yo-_

_- Entonces... si lo sabías... - La interrumpí. - Si lo sabías todo, entonces... ¿por qué...? - Estaba en mi limite, ya no podía más, el odio, resentimiento y el dolor se habían apoderado completamente de mi y no lograba pensar con claridad. - ¡¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?! ¡Siempre estabas conmigo, siempre estábamos juntas! ¡Y aún sabiendo todo, tuviste la cara de venir ese día, asistir al funeral y consolarme! ¡Hiciste todo eso, pero no me pudiste decir la verdad! - Entonces con toda la fuerza que pude me frene frente a ella y le pegue una piña. Ella cayo al suelo debido al impacto y lloro con mas fuerza, entonces la patee varias veces, dejándola tendida ahí. - ¿Por qué? - Y sin darme cuenta, mi voz estaba quebrada y yo también estaba claramente llorando. _

_- Porque... Nana-nee me lo pidió, ella prácticamente me obligo a callarme... - Vi que con un gran esfuerzo, logro levantarse y ponerse frente a mi. Con el rostro empapado en lagrimas, sonrió con melancolía. - No pude hacer nada. _

_- ¿No pudiste hacer nada? - Comencé a hartarme de las respuestas sin sentido, así que la agarre firmemente de la camisa y la empuje hacia la baranda. Ella tambaleo un poco hasta casi caer, pero se sostuvo a tiempo. _

_- ¡¿Estas loca?! ¡Podría haber muerto Yukari! - Grito Galaco con enojo. - ¡Escucha lo que tengo que decirte! Si lo que quieres son respuestas claras, entonces te las voy a dar, por eso escúchame... una última vez. Por favor... - Mi paciencia exploto. Aún no se como, ni por qué, la empuje mas fuerte, haciendo que pierda el equilibrio y traspase la baranda, pero no cayó, porque por otra alguna extraña razón la sostuve de la mano antes de que lo hiciera. - ¡Yu-chan! ¡No me sueltes Yu-chan! - Grito ella, desespera__ndome aún mas. No quería soltarla, pero si seguía así, lo haría. __  
_

_- Cállate. - Susurre y ella enseguida acallado sus desesperados gritos. - ¿Qué verdad? - Pregunte con un tono inexpresivo, que verdaderamente no supe de donde salió. Yo no era así, pero algo se había apoderado de mi. Tal vez el odio. _

_- ¡Nana-Nee no lo hizo porque quería! ¡Tu madre se lo ordeno! - Grito y yo afloje mi agarre por lo que ella comenzó a gritar mas. - ¡Fue tu madre! ¡Fue ella! - Y lo afloje mas. _

_- ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en todos estos años? - Pregunte con tal frialdad que ni yo misma sabía que tenía. _

_- ¡Porque... Nana-Nee! ¡Ella no me dejaba! - Afloje mas el agarre, en un intento de que me diga algo coherente. - ¡No me sueltes! Diablos, ¡todo fue tu culpa Yukari! - Grito de repente y mis ojos se abrieron como platos. ¿Mi culpa? ¿Cómo todo eso podía ser mi culpa? No lo entendía y tampoco quería hacerlo. Ella pareció arrepentirse de lo que dijo, pero después de unos segundos de silencio, su mirada expresaba dolor. - Todo fue tu culpa, Yu-chan... todo... Tu padre no quería a tu madre, es mas la despreciaba, por eso solo estaba con ella por vos. Porque eras su preciada hija y para tu madre, que lo amaba, fue el peor golpe de todos, por eso comenzó a odiarte. Quería dejarte sin nada, sin él. Nana-nee, tu niñera, estaba enamorada de Sonika, tu madre y por eso siempre le ayudo en todo. ¡Por eso cuando Sonika le pidio que matara a tu padre, lo hizo gustosa! Esa noche, ella le dio una última chance, le dijo que quería estar en su testamento y quedarse con todo, ¡todo lo que era tuyo! Por supuesto que él se negó y eso la molesto aún mas por lo que llamo a Nana-nee para que fuera e hiciera su trabajo. ¡Y lo hizo! ¡Lo mato! Vos viste esa parte ¿no? Cuando lo mato a sangre fría... - Pero antes de que siguiera hablando, hice mas débil mi agarre, lo cual ella notó y por eso se aferro mas a mi mano. - ¡No me sueltes! ¿¡No entiendes que todo lo hice por vos!? ¡Nana-nee dijo que si te decía te iba a matar! ¡No quería que murieras, No quería que te matara! ¡Entiende! ¡Perdóname! Lo hice por ti, Yu-chan. Por mi mejor amiga porque no quería que- Y la volví a interrumpir, con un ligero asentimiento, para luego tomar la peor decisión. _

_- Adiós, Galaco. Te perdono. - Susurre muy despacio, mientras sonreía ligeramente. Galaco abrió bien los ojos y me miro con miedo_.

_- ¡No, no, no! ¡Por favor, Yu-chan! - Y afloje de una el agarre, - ¡NO ME SUELTES! ¡YUKARI! - hasta que la solté. _

_Esos momentos parecían transcurrir mas despacio de lo normal. Vi como ella caía lentamente como si estuviera en cámara lenta. Metros hacia el suelo; ella estirando su brazo, en un inútil intento de alcanzar mi mano. Vi como caía en el pasto tan verde por el bello día, y junto a la suave brisa, se desplomo en el suelo._

_Baje los pisos con rapidez por las escaleras, para poder observarla mejor. Cuando llegue mi vista no era para nada linda. Vi como la sangre comenzaba a brotar de su cabeza, debido al gran impacto. Su cuerpo lleno de moretones causados por mis anteriores golpes y la reciente caída; su pierna derecha doblada y sangrando mas que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo, supe sin dudas que se la había roto, ademas de una pequeña parte del hueso que amenazaba con salir de la gran herida; en su cabeza adornaba un hermoso color rojo fuerte y todavía consciente empezó a tocar su cabeza y al notar la sangre, lanzo un gemido agudo. Entonces le siguió un fuerte grito que resonó por todo el lugar. Suspire y la mire fijamente. _

_- Te perdono. - Repetí completamente fuera de mis casillas, ni siquiera yo entendí por qué hice eso. Solo que cuando volví a mi estaba frente a su cuerpo, seguro terriblemente fracturado y lleno de sangre. Luego el pánico se apodero de mi y comencé a alejarme lentamente, hasta que logre correr lejos de ahí. Voltee y ella me observaba mientras lloraba con fuerza y gritaba del dolor. Un grupo de personas se acercaba a ella, mirándola con horror por su estado y seguramente, llamaron a la ambulancia._

_'Perdón' Pensé una vez consciente de lo que había hecho y las palabras que Galaco había dicho antes de que la lanzara al vació llegaron nuevamente a mi, logrando captarlas algo tarde. _

**_'¡Todo fue tu culpa, Yukari!' _**

**_'Tu madre comenzó a odiarte'_**

**_'¿Vos viste esa parte, no? Cuando lo mato a sangre fría...'_**

**_'¿¡No entiendes que todo lo hice por vos!?'_**

**_'¡No quería que te matara!' _**

**_'¡Perdóname!' _**

**_'Lo hice todo por ti, Yu-chan' _**

**_'¡NO ME SUELTES! ¡YUKARI!' _**

_Sin darme cuenta las lagrimas comenzaron a escurrirse por mi rostro, mientras corría y corría sin rumbo fijo. Lloraba, gemía levemente, maldecía a gritos y sobretodo culpaba. Culpaba a mi padre, culpaba a Galaco, culpaba a Sonika, culpaba a Ia e Io, culpaba a Nana (y se lo tenía bien merecido), pero mas que a nadie, me culpaba a mi misma. _

_Había sido tan estúpida al pensar que si me vengaba del asesino conseguiría algo._

_- Después de todo... _

_A pesar de todo... _

_- Yo tengo toda la culpa... _

_Creí que tenía la culpa de todo. _

_- Todos estarían mejor sin mi... Galaco, Ia, Io, Nana, Sonika, Papá... todos... _

_¿Todos hubieran estado bien sin mi? _

_- Nadie sufriría si yo desaparezco. _

_¿De verdad, nadie sufriría? Ahora me doy cuenta... de lo estúpida que era en ese entonces... _

**Fin del FlashBack. **

- Yo... volví a ver a Galaco y perdí toda la cordura que tenía y le pegue y patee repetidas veces, dejando varios moretones en su piel. - Susurra Yukari con un poco de angustia al recordar esos no tan buenos actos cometidos en el pasado. - Después la empuje y casi cayo, pero la agarre antes de que lo hiciera. Aun así, después de que me gritara la dolorosa verdad, que mi madre le había ordenado a Nana que matara a papá... eso... fue mucho para mi. Así que en un estado casi de inconsciente... solté su mano y cayo. Se fracturo un brazo y se rompió una pierna, además de un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que la dejo muy mal.

- . . . - De nuevo Yuuma solo calla, escuchando a Yukari desahogarse.

- Pero no murió y tampoco me echo la culpa de su caída. Al contrario. Ella dijo que habíamos peleado y en una ella resbalo y cayo. Claramente, casi nadie le creyó y muchos me echaron la culpa, pero Galaco negó todo y me protegió. Casualmente, se iba a inscribir en esta escuela, pero después del "accidente", se retracto y se fue con su padre al extranjero. Eso fue todo, ya que desde entonces no se nada de ella. - Pero Yuuma cae en la cuenta de algo.

- ¿Todo eso sucedió acá? - Pregunta el pelirrosa con su típico tono tan monótono, mientras observa de reojo la baranda, que ahora tiene una muy alta reja, justamente para prevenir accidentes. Yukari solo se limita a asentir con recelo.

- Es obvio. - Susurra mas para si misma que para el chico a su lado. Yuuma suelta un leve suspiro, pero vuelve a abrir la boca con otra duda aún presente.

- ¿Y lo del arma? ¿Cómo fue eso? - La verdad eso ya asusta a Yukari; Nunca vio a Yuuma hablar tanto y encima desde lejos se nota que no es de esas personas de muchas palabras. Tal vez su curiosidad por los hechos o por esa chica comienzan a cambiarlo lenta y ligeramente... Tal vez.

- Ah, eso. Pues... - Susurra Yukari bajando en cada palabra su tono de voz, hasta que el silencio se hace presente. Ella empieza a jugar tímidamente con sus dedos, mirando de reojo a Yuuma, quien impaciente suelta otro breve suspiro. - Fue esa misma tarde... - Dice la pelivioleta en un débil susurro.

- ¿Dos crímenes en un mismo día? Guau... - Dice Yuuma, con su tono monótono y esta vez un tanto irónico, tratando de hacer reír a la chica sentada a su lado, y obteniendo como resultado positivo una leve, pero sincera carcajada. Aún con su actitud fría, monótona y para nada expresiva, carente de sentimientos y aparente superficialidad, es capaz de hacer reír, aunque sea a la chica que le agrada. Si, porque por ahora es solo 'Agrado', sin saber que mas adelante podría convertirse en algo mas.

- Jaja, si. Pero eso fue como mas... auto-destructivo. - Habla Yukari con mas angustia y melancolía. ¿_Auto-destructivo?_ piensa Yuuma, entendiendo un poco, pero con mucha intriga.

- . . . - Aun así mantiene intacto el silencio, cediendo la palabra a Yukari. Ella se recuesta, dirigiendo su mirada fija al frente, en este caso, al cielo. Yuuma solo la observa en completo silencio. Unos rayos fuertes del atardecer pegan directo en sus ojos, haciendo que como acto de reflejo, se los tape con el brazo, pero aún después de que los estos se van y dejan de molestarla, ella sigue en esa posición, apretando con fuerza su brazo, al igual que la mandíbula, intentando retener el inevitable llanto que recorre sus mejillas en silencio.

- Yo... fui tan débil... tenía tanto m-miedo que... - Yukari se muerde el labio inferior hasta hacerlo sangrar levemente, en un fallido intento por parar sus palabras y las inútiles lagrimas.

_Tan débil... tan cobarde... tan estúpida... _

**FlashBack. **

_Seguí corriendo, hasta llegar a mi casa, entre por la puerta de atrás y baje directamente al sótano, deteniéndome frente a una polvorienta caja. La abrí sin el mas mínimo cuidado y saque de ella una pistola que oculte dentro de mi campera. _

_Y nuevamente salí corriendo a no se donde. Solo pensaba en todo lo que Galaco me había dicho..._

_'¡Mi culpa! ¡Mi culpa! ¡Todo es mi maldita culpa!' _

_- Necesito acabar con esto... - Fue lo último que escuche salir de mis labios, porque para cuando abrí los ojos, estaba frente a la tumba de mi padre y sostenía el arma en mi manos, mientras temblaba y no dejaba de llorar. _

_'**Yukashi**** Yuzuki*: **Gran padre, gran hombre, gran amigo... Siempre te recordaremos.'_

_Eso estaba escrito en su lapida. _

_- Fuiste un gran padre... un gran hombre... una gran persona, papá... Siempre, siempre... - Susurre mientras cargaba el arma. No me dí cuenta de que el clima se había vuelto terriblemente malo y que los truenos no tardaron en hacerse presentes, mientras las primeras gotas caían, empapando mi desarreglado uniforme. - Siempre... te recordare... _

_Estaba completamente mojada, tanto por la lluvia como por mi llanto. Sentía el peso de la fría arma chocar contra mi sien, en cuanto yo la había posicionado ahí. Respire hondo y trate de calmarme, pero era inevitable. Temblaba y sentía que en cualquier momento saldría corriendo lejos de allí, pero no podía darme ese lujo, porque creía que me lo merecía. _

_'Me lo merezco' _

_- En cambio, yo soy una mala persona... soy la culpable de todas las desgracias tanto propias como ajenas... Si yo me voy todo va a estar bien ¿cierto? - Susurre antes de tomar la definitiva decisión. _

_'Merezco morir... soy patética...' _

_Cerré mis ojos, dispuesta a disparar de una buena vez, pero... _

_- Yukari... - Escuche susurrar a una voz bastante familiar. Desvié mi vista de la tumba de mi papá, hacía la persona que susurraba mi nombre y la vi. O mejor dicho, LOS vi. _

_Baje el arma con cuidado y los mire fijamente. Ia estaba ahí parada, mirándome con enojo, dolor y miedo, una mezcla de emociones que no me costo comprender. Pero detrás suyo, como siempre, estaba Io con el ceño fruncido y mirándome con otra mezcla de emociones, que no pude descifrar. Ambos vestían el uniforme escolar, claro que por la lluvia estaban empapados y sus respiraciones eran irregulares; posiblemente me hubieran estado siguiendo desde hace un buen rato. _

_Ella se veía un poco asustada por lo que yo estaba haciendo y me miro con horror, un sentimiento que nunca pensé nunca podría ver en sus ojos. Mientras que él sostenía su mirada fría, aunque tenía una ligera diferencia, se mordía el labio inferior con muchísima fuerza y ocultaba sus ojos con su cabello rubio platinado. _

_- ¿Q-Qué es-tas haciendo, Yukari? - Pregunto Ia en voz baja, pero lo suficiente como para que Io y yo la escucháramos. La mire fijamente y vi que retenía las ganas de llorar y que estaba en cierto modo, sufriendo. Eso me dio mucho miedo, así que desvíe la mirada para no tener que verla mas. Me puse a pensar en que responder, 'Me lo merezco', 'Yo tengo la culpa', 'No lo entenderías', 'No te importa' o cosas así, pero nunca espere que esas palabras salieran de mi._

_- ¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo? - Pregunte con ironía, volviendo a poner el arma en mi sien, dispuesta a disparar de una buena vez. - Me estoy suicidando. - Una risa salió de mi boca, parecía loca, estaba en trance, ya no tenía en cuenta con quienes estaba o lo que estaba haciendo y diciendo. _

_- ¿Acaso te volviste loca? ¡¿Cómo vas a hacer algo así?! - Me dijo mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a mi. Me vi forzada a apuntarle para que se alejara. _

_- ¡Aléjate! - Grite con todas mis fuerzas, ella se detuvo y me miro con miedo, pero no ese miedo de morir o de que le disparara, sino miedo de que me hiciera daño, de que me estuviera alejando. Mis manos comenzaron a temblar y solté pequeños sollozos mientras las lagrimas salían sin parar. - Aléjate... - Susurre ya sin fuerzas y caí sentada en el suelo, mientras mi cuerpo seguía temblando y las lagrimas tampoco paraban. Me sentía débil e inútil. Quería acabar con todo eso de una vez. Mire la tumba de mi papá y luego los observe a ellos y para mi sorpresa Ia se encontraba con pequeñas lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos. Agache la cabeza y mire fijamente esa arma, aunque nunca lo había dicho, era el arma con la que mataron a mi padre. Yo la había escondido esa mañana que la policía y otros más que no sabía que eran entraron para llevarse el cuerpo de mi padre e investigar sobre el supuesto 'Suicidio'. Esa arma significaba mucho, por eso yo quería conservarla, pero la verdad nunca pensé que la usaría de ese modo. Volví a colocar el arma en mi sien, pero antes de que pudiera disparar alguien me arrebato el arma de las manos. _

_Para mi sorpresa, ese alguien era Io, que me miraba con esa mirada fría, pero que estaba vez reflejaba molestia y preocupación. Algo que yo nunca creía posible. _

_- Io... - Susurre con temor al ver que me apuntaba a la cabeza con el arma que llevaba en las manos. Su cuerpo no temblaba, se mostraba firme y su determinación era única. Parecía que no tenía ni el mas mínimo temor de portar un arma en sus manos, ni de asesinar a alguien._

_- ¿De verdad quieres morir? - Me pregunto con frialdad. Yo solo mire hacia el suelo y lleve mis manos a la cabeza tratando de pensar con claridad, mas no podía. '¿Yo de verdad quiero morir? ¿De verdad quiero esto para mi?' me preguntaba a mi misma. No note cuando Ia le grito a su hermano que se detuviera, pero este la ignoro. - Responde. - Dijo y disparo, rozando ligeramente mi brazo, pero sin lastimarme. Sentí un dolor en el lugar por donde había rozado la bala, pero no había sangre ni nada. El sonrió, mientras volvía a cargar el arma y entonces supe que lo había hecho apropósito. - ¿Por qué no respondes? - Pregunto con ironía que desapareció cuando me levante y lo mire fijamente. _

_- Yo... no quiero morir... - Susurre y vi que los gemelos formaban sus respectivas sonrisas, que yo borre con unas simples palabras. - Pero... tengo que hacerlo. - Ambos me miraron con sorpresa y temor, quizás no querían que algo malo me pasara o tener que cargar con la culpa de verme en ese estado. Quien sabe. - Si yo muero... entonces todo estaría mejor... Papá murió por mi culpa, porque mamá me odia y tiene razón al hacerlo. Yo tengo toda la culpa, por eso tengo que desaparecer... para que nadie mas sufra, tengo qu- Fui interrumpida por una cachetada que Ia me dio y para ser sincera dolió demasiado, aún mas que la bala que rozo mi brazo, ni siquiera había medido su fuerza, lo había hecho por puro impulso. Gracias al golpe caí al suelo y seguí ahí unos segundos, hasta que me pude levantar y vi la escena mas impactante. Ia tenía el brazo sangrando, gracias al balazo que Io había disparado hacia mi. En realidad Ia me había empujado para que no tuviera que recibir la bala que sin dudas impactaría en mi hombro, ya que soy ligeramente mas bajita que ella. Me miraba mientras lloraba en silencio, mientras su hermano estaba callado. Io miro a su hermana con horror y su cuerpo entero comenzó a temblar por lo que estaba viendo. El arma cayo al suelo haciendo un sonoro ruido e Io se abrazo a su hermana susurrando cosas que no pude entender, lo que si pude entender fue 'No quise hacerlo, perdóname. Perdí el control' y ella solo correspondió al abrazo. Los vi a ambos, y mi corazón se estrujo. Yo había sido la culpable de todo. - Perdón... Perdón... Perdón, Io... Perdón Ia... Por favor perdónenme. - Dije mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, hasta que sentí dos brazos envolverme en un protector abrazo. Por un momento pensé que era Ia, pero al abrir los ojos, lo único que vi fue al rubio platinado sonreír ligeramente. _

_- Te perdonamos. - Susurro con un tono fraternal mientras me abrazaba con fuerza. Ia nos vio con dulzura y cuando mire bien, su herida ya no estaba. Ambos nos separamos y la observe con incredulidad. _

_- Ia... tu brazo... la herida... - Balbucee, pero ella solo soltó una risita y apoyo un dedo en mi boca, callándome. _

_- Es un secreto. - Susurro con dulzura, pero luego cambio su mirada. - Nunca vuelvas a decir esas cosas. - Dijo con dolor. - Ni vuelvas a intentar algo así. Tenes suerte de que yo estuviera aquí sino Io te hubiera disparado para callarte. - Volvió a sonreír y soltar una risita. - Sus métodos no son los mas dulces, pero es una buena persona y te tomo cierto cariño aunque no lo admita. - Susurro lo último en mi oído para que su hermano no lo escuchara, aunque se que lo hizo y se hizo el tonto, nada mas. - Entonces, te haré una pregunta importante. ¿Te gustaría ser nuestra amiga, Yuka? - Abrí bien los ojos con sorpresa y unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron de ellos. Ella me sonrió e Io chasqueo la lengua con fastidio. Solté una risita. Ese gesto era y es tan común de el que ahora que lo entendía me daba risa. _

_- Obvio que quiero. - Dije en tono infantil mientras los abrazaba a ambos. Y sonreí como hace mucho que no lo hacía. Hace 7 años que no lo hacía, por lo menos no sinceramente. Así que se sentía verdaderamente muy bien el sonreír para las únicas dos personas que habían podido entrar a mi mundo sin hacerme sufrir, las únicas en las que confiaba. Porque con ellos dos bastaba, era muy feliz y lo sigo siendo. - ¡BIEN! ¡Vayamos a comprar paletitas de caramelo, los tres juntos! ¡Y luego compremos mucho helado! - Grite con felicidad en un tono un tanto infantil. Io suspiro y miro su billetera. _

_- No nos queda dinero. - Susurro molesto. Ia sonrió e hizo un gesto con la mano como si no importara. _

_- No importa, vayamos a pedirle un poco a nuestra tía Meiko. - Dijo Ia con felicidad, mientras me abrazaba y sonreía. - Además tengo muchas ganas de tomar un helado. ¿Vos no, Io? _

_- Esta bien. Vayamos con Meiko. - Yo sonreí y luego caí en la cuenta de algo. _

_- ¿Meiko? ¿La Meiko de la escuela? - Ellos asintieron y siguieron el camino en silencio, pero antes yo susurre: - Me alegra tener a dos amigos como ustedes. - IA sonrió notablemente y pude ver como los labios de IO se curvaban hasta formar una media sonrisa. _

_Antes no me había dado cuenta, pero mis dos mejores amigos siempre estuvieron pensando en mi. _

**Fin del FlashBack. **

Yuuma la observa llorar en silencio, pero algo en su pecho comienza a doler y su angustia se hace mas grande. El pelirrosa se acerca a Yukari posicionándose arriba de ella y apoyando los brazos a los lados de su cabeza para no aplastarla. Yukari abre los ojos con sorpresa y un fuerte sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas.

- No llores... - Susurra Yuuma con su tono inexpresivo, mientras se acerca a ella delicadamente, rozando débilmente sus labios, lo suficiente como para que Yukari se sonroje aún mas, si eso es posible. Y así Yuuma, le planto un delicado y corto beso en los labios y aunque ella no lo admitiría, ese es su primer beso. Un segundo después se separa, aún con esa mirada inexpresiva.

- Y-Yuuma... - Susurra Yukari con el rostro rojo de la vergüenza y en un tono tímido que hace que Yuuma se sonroje solo un poco. Sin notarlo las lagrimas ya no salen desesperadamente por los recuerdos de su triste infancia. _Después de todo, el beso funciono _piensa Yuuma, mientras se quita de encima de Yukari. La pelivioleta se limpia las lagrimas y sonríe ligeramente.

- La policía te encontró a punto de suicidarte ¿no? - Pregunta Yuuma intentado rápidamente cambiar de tema. Yukari niega lentamente con la cabeza.

- Ia e Io me encontraron y me detuvieron, pero una persona me vio con el arma y le aviso a la policía. Ahh... - Dice Yukari soltando un suspiro. - Tuve algunos pequeños problemas y confiscaron el arma, pero eso quedo grabado en mi expediente. Igual, ya no importa... porque ahora tengo a los dos mejores amigos que siempre quise a mi lado. - Yuuma la mira y esta le sonríe ampliamente, luego él agacha la mirada hacia el suelo y eso hace que Yukari se preocupe un poco. - ¿Yuuma, estas bien? - El nombrado solo asiente y dirige su mirada al cielo, al hermoso atardecer que lentamente se envuelve en la fría oscuridad de la noche.

- Yukari... - Llama el pelirrosa a la chica a su lado. - ¿se siente bien tener amigos? - La pregunta deja bastante sorprendida y desconcertada a la dulce Yukari, quien al ver la mirada de melancolía del chico se da cuenta de lo que quiere decir.

- Mm... se siente muy bien. - Dice Yukari mientras le sonríe. Yuuma suspira sin verdadero interés, pero las siguientes palabras de la chica lo dejan sorprendido y un poco feliz. - Desde ahora, yo soy tu amiga Yuuma.

Esa tarde Yukari dio su primer beso y Yuuma hizo su verdadera primer amiga...

* * *

En una mañana tranquila, ella camina tranquila por los pasillos de la escuela, en esa tarde tan linda y acogedora, y distraída pensando en su hermano gemelo, sin querer choca con una persona.

- ¡Perdón! - Se disculpa en seguida, pero ese chico solo le lanza una mirada amenazante y se aleja, mientras prende un cigarrillo. Ia lo ve con una ligera molestia, pero no le presta atención y sigue con su recorrido hasta toparse con su gemelo, quien duerme tranquilamente la siesta en "La habitación 'prohibida'". Ella suspira y lo mira con una adorable sonrisa, mientras se dispone a despertarlo. - Io... Io... - Susurra moviendo a su hermano para tratar de lograr despertarlo. - Io, tenemos clase. Despierta... - Susurra con tranquilidad, acercándose a su hermano mas de la cuenta y dándole un dulce beso en la mejilla. A causa del suspiro de su hermana cerca del oído, Io despierta un poco exaltado, aunque lo disimula. - Por fin despertaste... pensé que tendría que llamar a Yuka. - Dice su hermana mientras le sonríe tiernamente. Él chasquea la lengua con molestia y se talla los ojos.

- ¿Qué pasa? - Pregunta aún un poco dormido. Ia suspira y se pone las manos en las caderas fingiendo estar molesta.

- ¿Y todavía lo preguntas? Tenemos clase, así que vamos. - Dice su hermana sacando la lengua en un gesto de burla, ya que sabe que las clases poco le interesan a su hermano. Io suspira un poco molesto y se levanta del sillón dispuesto a seguir a su hermanita.

- Tch, no tenemos que ir a clase si no queremos. ¿Por qué no la saltamos y ya? - Pregunta Io molesto, mientras sigue a su hermana hacia el salón de clase.

- Porque si hacemos eso le causaremos problemas a la Tía Meiko. Además... - Ia se da la vuelta en pleno pasillo desolado y mira a su hermano quien también detiene el paso para escuchar sus palabras. - ... me gusta observarte en clase, mientras miras hacia afuera de la ventana. - Dice con dulzura, dándole la espalda a su hermano y siguiendo el camino hacia el respectivo salón. Io se queda estático en su lugar, pensando claramente en las palabras de Ia.

¿Ia lo observa? ¿Su hermana lo observa? ¡¿Y encima gusta de hacerlo?!

_Pero si ella lo dijo, tiene que ser verdad..._

Y una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios, mientras su mirada se vuelve de deseo.  
Ambos se observan, entonces no esta mal ¿no? Pero un ligero golpe en la cabeza lo saca de sus 'Impuros' pensamientos.

- ¿Qué haces observando así a Ia? - Pregunta Yukari, mientras ve a Ia entrar al lejano salón. La pelivioleta se da cuenta de la mirada que tenía Io y eso le hace formar un sonrisa picara. - Oh, entiendo. ¿Puede ser que... por fin se lo dirás? - Pregunta Yukari con los ojitos brillosos. Él por el contrario, la observa con molestia.

- ¿Decir qué? - Pregunta con fastidio mientras camina hacia el salón, seguido de la adorable Yukari.

- ¿No es obvio? Que te gusta. - Susurra Yukari mientras sonríe. Io se queda sorprendido mirándola fijamente y luego suspira.

- No se de lo que me hablas, Yukari. Yo solo la veo como una hermana. - Dice Io deteniéndose frente a la puerta del salón. Yukari suspira y sonríe.

- Si, si, como digas. - Dice la pelivioleta en tono burlesco. Ambos entran al salón y miran a Ia, quien sonriente les indica que se sienten. Los dos se miran y sonríen.

_ Ia es la mejor.._.

* * *

Después de eso paso una semana bastante tranquila. Yukari no quería quedarse mucho tiempo es su casa debido a que su madre había conseguido hace dos años el 'Arresto domiciliario' y por lo tanto tendrían que seguir viviendo juntas hasta que lograra emanciparse, así que se quedo en la casa de los gemelos Aria.  
Por su parte, ellos la recibieron muy bien y pasaron juntos grandes momentos, pero la hora de la verdad ha llegado. El papel que decidirá si Yukari podrá ser libre al fin.

Lunes, Ia e Io se levantan temprano para llegar antes a la escuela. Acuerdan decirle a Yukari sobre los resultados del tramite de emancipación.

Todo el día transcurre tranquilamente, Yukari cruza algunas palabras con Yuuma, lo cual preocupa a los gemelos que no ven de muy buena manera al pelirrosa. Las dos amigas Ia y Yuka almuerzan juntas, mientras Io duerme su siesta y Yuuma se va a quién sabe donde a hacer quién sabe qué.

Cuando al fin el timbre suena, el momento critico comienza.

Yukari, IA e IO salen juntos, pero en la puerta de la escuela, la pelivioleta se da cuenta del nerviosismo de su amiga y de que especial chasqueo de lengua de Io; 'Tsk' o a veces 'Tch', nunca se hizo presente.

- Chicos, están raros. ¿Paso algo malo? - Pregunta Yukari un poco confundida por el comportamiento de los gemelos. Ia desvía la mirada e Io suspira.

- No se si es malo. - Susurra Ia con pesar, viendo como su hermano saca un sobre arrugado del bolsillo.

- Esto... - Susurra Io sin demostrar mucho interés, entregándole ese sobre a Yukari quien nerviosa asiente. - El resultado de los tramites... - Agrega en un tono un poco mas alto. Yukari observa el sobre con un poco de miedo, pero Io le sonríe. - Fui yo quien te ayudo en esto ¿cierto? - Pregunta obteniendo un asentimiento inseguro de parte de Yukari. - Entonces no hay manera de que salga mal. - Finaliza Io con una sonrisa un tanto arrogante, a lo que Yukari sonríe y abre el sobre de una.

Todos miran ansiosos a la chica de cabello violeta que lee atentamente el papel. Ia mira impaciente a su amiga y en su interior reza porque pueda conseguirlo. Io se muerde el labio inferior con nervios y frunce el ceño con impaciencia **(N/A: **Los gemelos Aria nunca van a ser pacientes ¬¬**).** Y Yuuma solo observa desde lejos con su rostro inexpresivo aunque en el fondo desee que todo salga bien. Si, porque esa tarde en la que Yukari le contó su pasado, también se tomó el atrevimiento de comentarle un poco sobre el asunto de la emancipación. Y al parecer nadie nota su presencia, menos Io quien la nota, pero al mismo tiempo ignora.

Una lagrima resbala por la mejilla de Yukari y todos deducen lo mas obvio.

No lo consiguió.

Ia suspira, en un intento de calmar sus ganas de gritar y mandar todo a la mierda; Io vuelve a morder su labio rompiéndolo y haciéndolo sangrar, mientras golpea fuertemente la pared y susurra 'Maldición'. Yuuma solo la mira esperando paciente una respuesta o reacción.

Yukari aprieta con fuerza el papel en sus manos y levanta la cabeza para mirar a Io e Ia con felicidad.

- Lo conseguí. Soy libre. - Dice con lagrimas en sus ojos y un notable entusiasmo, pero a ver la escena frente a sus ojos se confunde. - ¿Io... por qué le pegas a la pobre pared? - Pregunta Yukari un poco confundida por lo visto. Ia e Io se quedan estaticos unos segundos y Yuuma solo sonríe ligeramente. El rubio platinado se acerca a Yukari y le pega ligeramente en la cabeza, haciendo que ella se sobe el lugar atacado con un par de lagrimitas en los ojos (MOE!).

- Si todo salió bien, entonces ¡¿por qué estas llorando?! - Pregunta Io con el entrecejo fruncido y bastante molesto. Yukari suspira y aún sobándose le sonríe.

- Por la felicidad. - Dice con simpleza, haciendo que la furia de Io se agrande de sobremanera, lo que su hermana nota y por eso abraza a Yukari.

- Lo que Io quiso decir es que nos preocupaste mucho. Pensamos que no lo habías logrado. - Dice Ia abrazando con fuerza a su mejor amiga. Yukari abre bien los ojos de la sorpresa, pero enseguida lo reemplaza por una sonrisa.

- Perdón, es que no me dí cuenta, Jaja. - Yukari muestra tal felicidad que Io por milésima vez suspira y cede.

- No importa. - Dice Io restandole importancia al asunto y mostrando una media sonrisa sincera. - Me alegro de que todo haya salido bien. - Susurra, creyendo que ambas chicas no lo escucharían, pero lo hacen y se lanzan a abrazarlo, a pesar de sus quejas diciendo que lo suelten.

- Pero Yuka... ¿Dónde vas a vivir? - Pregunta Ia con preocupación, pero la sonrisa de Yukari desvanece todo tipo de preocupaciones.

- Quizás no lo sabías, pero el día que Io se ofreció a ayudarme me dijo algo bastante lindo. ¡Dilo de nuevo Io! - El nombrado chasquea la lengua con enojo y desvía la mirada, algo avergonzado de sus palabras, aunque no lo admita. Ia lo mira con una dulce sonrisa, suponiendo lo que dijo.

- Siempre serás bienvenida en nuestra casa... - Dice Io con simpleza y un leve, muy leve sonrojo y en el interior esta muerto de la vergüenza. Ia asiente y lo abrazo, haciendo que el nerviosismo de nuevo lo ataque, aunque lo disimula demasiado bien.

- Io tiene razón, Yuka. Siempre serás bienvenida... - Susurra Ia y Yukari se une al abrazo, para luego dar vueltas feliz.

- ¡Esta decidido! ¡Me quedare con ustedes! - Grita Yukari dedicándoles una tierna sonrisa. Ia suelta una risita y asiente, mientras Io chasquea la lengua.

- Tch, como quieras. - Susurra fingiendo frialdad y Yukari se ríe, hasta que nota la presencia de Yuuma, quien se acerca a ella.

- Felicidades. - Susurra con ese característico tono inexpresivo y se dispone a alejarse, pero la mano de Yukari agarrándolo con fuerza, lo detiene. Ambos se observan unos segundos, hasta que un carraspeo de parte de Io hace que reaccionen y Yukari instintivamente lo suelta.

- Gracias, Yuuma. - Dice sonriendo y el pelirrosa la mira unos segundos.

- De nada. - Es lo único que dice y el silencio los empieza a rodear a los cuatro. Io molesto por la actitud del pelirrosa agarra a Yukari de la mano.

- ¿Nos vamos? No soporto mas este lugar. - Dice Io a forma de excusa e Ia suelta una risita por la actitud infantil de su hermano gemelo MAYOR. Yuuma sonríe levemente por la actitud del chico.

- Que buena excusa. - Susurra aun inexpresivo, lo bastante alto como para que Io lo escuche. Este se fastidia a tal extremo de querer pegarle tremenda trompada, pero Ia lo agarra del brazo y se lo impide.

- Ya, ya Io. Tiene razón. - Dice Ia tratando de calmarlo. Yukari suelta una risa y se abraza a Io, lo cual molesta ligeramente a Yuuma, mas no lo nota.

- No te enojes Io. Es mi amigo. - Informa Yukari sonriendo. Ia asiente en señal de aprobación, por lo que Io solo suspira.

- Yuka, ¿te parece que vayamos los cuatro juntos a cenar? - Pregunta Ia entusiasmada por festejar el acontecimiento. Yukari salta a abrazarla y le da un beso en la mejilla a lo que Ia sonríe.

- ¡Entonces esta mas que decidido! ¡Vamos los cuatro a comer juntos! - Grita Yukari con felicidad agarrando a Yuuma del brazo, quien con su rostro inexpresivo la mira.

- Si eso es lo que quiere Yukari, entonces esta bien. - Dice Yuuma en voz baja e inexpresivo, pero todos logran escucharlo y Yukari al escucharlo sonríe ampliamente, mientras un ligero sonrojo se apodera de sus mejillas. Io chasquea la lengua por décima vez en el día y suspira.

- Esta bien. - Susurra Io con molestia e Ia tiene una idea un tanto arriesgada. Se pone de puntillas, ya que su hermano es ligeramente mas alto que ella y le da un beso en la mejilla, bastante cerca de los labios. Io trata de no sonrojarse y lo logra, pero lo que no logra es evitar las risas de Yukari e Ia, quienes divertidas lo observan, mientras Yuuma solo lo ve con su habitual inexpresivo rostro.

Así los cuatro van a comer juntos. Sin dudas una noche excepcional, aunque algo rara. Los gritos e insultos que Io le manda a Yuuma resuenan, mientras este lo ignora o le responde ingeniosamente, dejándolo callado. Ia charlando felizmente con Yukari, ambas sentadas frente a ambos chicos. Mala idea, haber sentado a Io y Yuuma juntos, pero bueno, por lo menos sus peleas, si se puede llamar pelea cuando solo uno lo hace (IO!), divierten a ambas chicas. Riendo, hablando, comiendo, los cuatro juntos festejando la libertad de Yukari.

_Sin dudas, es el mejor día de mi vida... _

* * *

Doce mil y pico de palabras... Juro que nunca pensé llegar a escribir tanto. No se que me paso. Fue ¡Un atacaso de inspiración! (?

Igual es posiblemente la primera vez que me siento completamente satisfecha con algun cap de PA-HN (Abreviación del fic xD) Y por eso me siento extremadamente feliz y ojala les haya gustado leerlo como a mi escribirlo.

Apuesto a que el beso entre Yuuma y Yuka los sorprendió, al igual que usara a la contra-parte de Yukari: Yukashi como su padre xD Incluso a mi me sorprendió, no espere que mi mente me diera ese resultado. Además de que me encanto escribir a un Yuuma que calla con besos *v*

Gracias por los hermosos reviews :D

**NekoVampirezaChibiGirl, ***O* Chibi!? Amo a los chibis! Este cap es bien largo y sensual -3- espero que te haya gustado.. Y lo de tu historia, pues... ya que! Si la borraste no importa (Dame los cap! (?) Io es unico y por eso lo amo /ademas es sexy *Q*/ Jaja, Yukari tiene un caracter mas profundo que Ia. ¬¬ No me gusta el YumIa, pero ¡amo el YuuYu!

**Nyo-Koroiku, **seguro que odiaste a Yukari en este cap xDD AYEY!

**UnPonyElefanteAzul, **me alegra seguir teniendo tus reviews (aunque lleguen tarde xD) La pequeña y adorable Yukari es mas siniestra de lo que parecia ¿no? Io tiene una pequeña debilidad hacia Yukari *v* Yuuma sabe todo! Y el fue quien invento la palabra SEXY (?

También quiero agradecer a la película 'Muerte en la montaña' que me dio varias ideas para el cap y a mi mami por ponerla mientras escribía :D

**AVISO: **Posiblemente, repito POSIBLEMENTE dentro de un par de días o una semana, suba un fic One-shot por el día del amigo (demasiado tarde ¿no? TvT) Y bueh, va a ser sobre la amistad de IA y Yukari, claro que nada que ver con esta historia, pero si quieren dentro de una semana (o mas, depende) pasense por mi cuenta y vean si les gusta *V*

REVIEWS = NUEVO CAP! - FAVS = NUEVO CAP! (Volvi a mi viejo vicio xD)

Eso es todo, recuerden: ¡Yuuma es SEXY! *v*

Nos vemos en el prox cap! :D


	9. Celos enfermizos - Primera parte: Mía

_Hola, Hola queridos seguidores! MASTER ha vuelto con un nuevo cap, Espero les encante! _

**Advertencias:** Gore, hermoso Gore (perdón si me excedo, se que no esta clasificado como algo sangriento, pero no puedo evitarlo xD)

**_Vocaloid no me pertenece._**

* * *

Dos semanas después de que Yukari se mudara con los gemelos todo se había vuelto mas tranquilo. Y esa noche cuando Yuka obtuvo su libertad, los tres junto a Yuuma la habían pasado terriblemente genial. Los cuatro sin darse cuenta se vuelven cada vez mas cercanos, aunque a IO no le agrade tanto la idea. Yuuma por su parte no muestra mucho interés en esta amistad, solo se limita a hacerle compañía a Yukari.

En cambio las dos amigas se muestran super felices por el 'nuevo grupo'. A decir verdad a IA nada le hace mas feliz que ver a las dos personas mas importantes de su vida ser felices. Pues ella sabe que aunque IO tuviera sus inciertas sospechas y pequeños celos hacia Yuuma, también una parte de él lo acepta y en cierta forma le cae bien. Claro que como es la actitud de su hermano, nunca lo admitiría.

Una sonrisa se asoma por sus labios al recordar a su querido hermano. Su cabello, su tez blanca, sus ojos penetrantes, su mirar, su semblante, su físico, su sonrisa, todo de él le atrae. Por supuesto, sabe que esta mal, puesto que son hermanos y para colmo Gemelos. Aunque a decir verdad eso no le importa demasiado. Estaría dispuesta a enfrentar eso y mas si fuera solo por estar con él. _No es momento de pensar eso _se auto-regaña la rubia platina mientras camina abiertamente por el patio de su casa, ya con el uniforme puesto y esperando a su adorado hermano.

Al verlo esboza una enorme sonrisa, tan encantadora como el cielo de ese día completamente despejado. Su hermano simplemente se le acerca en silencio y se dispone a ir a la escuela acompañado de su adorada hermanita. Pero algo interrumpe su meditado silencio.

- ¡IO-SAN! - Grita una fastidiosa voz e Io solo se voltea para observar a la molestia mas grande en ese mundo. - IO-san te estaba buscando. - Susurro la pelirroja observando con notable odio a IA quien solo desvía la mirada.

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? - Dice el rubio platinado con fastidio, pero antes de que Teto pueda responder él la interrumpe. - ¿Sabe qué? No me interesa. - Admite dejando de lado la poca cortesía que pudiera tener en esos momentos. - Vamos Ia. - Ordena Io tomando a Ia de la mano. Ella asiente silenciosamente y camina al lado de su hermano, ignorando los gritos y berrinches de la pelirroja. Interiormente sonríe ya que sin darse cuenta, su hermano la tomo de la mano de la forma mas dulce y encantadora. Se hubiera sonrojado, sino fuera porque es su hermano y no le causa vergüenza estar así con él.

* * *

- ¡Y entonces vi un avión cruzar el cielo! ¡Hizo un ruido espeluznante y temblé como gelatina! - Dice una pelivioleta riendo y haciendo reír a su amiga Ia. Io suspira con pesar, mientras Yuuma finge ignorarlos olímpicamente, cuando en realidad escucha atentamente todas las palabras de la adorable Yukari.

- ¿En serio te asustan los aviones? - Pregunta Io con tono de burla y ella solo hace puchero. - Que infantil... - Susurra, sacandole ligeramente la lengua y eso hace que Yukari le tire un lápiz que impacta justo en su frente.

- JAJA, ¿Quién se ríe ahora? - Grita Yukari con una gran sonrisa victoriosa mientras Ia suelta una risita intentando calmarlos.

El timbre los saca de su entretenida conversación y el primero en salir como siempre, es Ia seguido de su hermana y su mejor amiga, quien arrastra al pelirrosa de la manga de su campera.

Los cuatro salen juntos dirigiéndose hacia el segundo piso de la escuela. Eso la verdad, le extraña a Yukari ya que no suele andar por esos alrededores.

- Ne Io... - Llama a su amigo siendo olímpicamente ignorada. El casi rubio entra en la habitación prohibida con sus amigos. - ¿Por qué estamos aquí? - Pregunta con notable confusión. IO suelta una risita, notablemente llena de sarcasmo.

- ¿Acaso no es obvio? - Pregunta con ironía para luego esbozar una sonrisa bastante arrogante que desparece al instante, siendo reemplazada por su normal expresión de aburrimiento. - Voy a dormirme una siesta. Ustedes vayan por ahí y no molesten. - IA asiente y besa la mejilla de su hermano para luego retirarse con una sonrisa. IO se sorprende por la repentina dulzura de su hermana, pero solo sonríe y se deja llevar por esa mezcla de emociones al sentir el cálido tacto de sus tersos labios sobre su piel. Es una sensación única.

_¿Cómo se sentirán esas labios? ¿Cómo se sentirá besarle, probarla, tocarla? _

El rubio comienza a fantasear con esas preguntas a medida que el sueño le vence y le deja completamente dormido, sin notar que sus amigos y su hermana ya no están ni cerca.

- ¿Estuvo bien dejarlo solo? - Pregunta Yukari con un poco de preocupación lo cual molesta ligeramente a Yuuma, quien camina a su lado como un perro fiel. IA sonríe levemente.

- Esta bien. Nada va a pasarle. ¿Cierto Yuuma? - Pregunta IA con tranquilidad y Yuuma solo asiente silenciosamente aunque algo sorprendido por la pregunta de la casi rubia. ¿No puede ser posible que sospeche algo... o sí? Pronto lo averiguaría, por ahora solo se mantiene cerca de su amiga Yukari.

- IA, iré con Yuuma a la azotea. - Le informa Yukari algo sonrojada e IA sonríe asintiendo con felicidad.

_Nunca había visto a Yuka sonrojada. Se ve tan linda... solo espero que Yuuma no la desperdicie._

Una sonrisa un tanto picara se forma en sus labios pensando en lo que harán sus dos amigos en la azotea. Seguro solo hablar y conociendo a Yukari, contar chistes en extremo raros, pero ella bien sabe que sea cual sea la tontería que diga la pelivioleta, Yuuma la escuchara y le prestara absoluta atención a sus palabras. Aunque también esta el hecho de que el pelirrosa le había besado unos días antes y ahora quien sabe si volverá a hacerlo.

Se da la vuelta y camina por los pasillos buscando algo entretenido que hacer. Sabe que es eso o correr a los brazos de su hermano y en definitiva es algo de lo que tiene que abstenerse, al menos por el momento.

Suspira con resignación dispuesta a ir de nuevo con su hermano, pues no quiere interrumpir a Yuuma y Yukari. Pero al llegar al segundo piso que seguramente estaría desolado, escucha algo que la hace parar en seco y llama notoriamente su atención.

- ¡Te he dicho un millón de veces que pares de seguir a esa idiota y dejes de tomar! ¡Maldición, solo tenes dieciséis años! - Grita un adolescente de cabello plateado. IA lo observa detenidamente por unos segundos. _  
_

¡El chico con el que se choco hace unas semanas!

En realidad no lo conoce en lo mas mínimo, pero gracias al uniforme puede ver que es un alumno de la escuela y no un profesor, por el cual podría hacerse pasar fácilmente debido a su altura. Observa bien unos segundos y al igual que la última vez trae un cigarrillo encendido en su mano, dándole varias fumadas de tanto en tanto. También puede observar a una chica junto a él y a ella si la reconoce al instante.

Haku Yowane, también con el cabello plateado, conocida por su habito a tomar alcohol y ser seguidora Nro 2 de Teto. Sus ojos son también de un color rojo, pero ligeramente mas claros que los de el chico, que por cierto parecía explotar de la furia.

- ¡Perdón Nii-san! Sabes que no es mi intención, solo es el vicio. - Susurra tímidamente Haku mientras las lagrimas se acumulan en pequeñas cantidades por sus ojos. Ella es también conocida por su timidez y sentimentalismo, lo cual desaparece al estar cerca de Teto, pero crece al estar sin ella. Haku no le cae nada mal a IA, aunque sigue un poco molesta por el maltrato dirigido a su amiga.

Ahora que también se pone a pensar, ambos chicos son bastante parecidos. Diría a primera vista, idénticos, salvo claramente por sus actitudes.

El chico cuyo nombre IA no sabe, suspira mientras pasa una mano por sus cabellos y le da una fumada a su cigarrillo, soplando el humo en la cara de Haku.

- Esta bien. Por esta vez no se lo diré a papá y mamá, pero no quiero que vuelva a ocurrir. - Le advierte con un tono intimidatorio a su aparentemente, hermana. Realmente no le interesa mucho le relación que tuviesen esos dos, pero le divierte ver a Haku tan débil y dócil, agachando la cabeza ante alguien que no sea Teto. Por su parte el chico no le llama para nada la atención, salvo tal vez por el hecho de su gran parecido a Haku, que no sería nada extraño si, como escuchó, fueran hermanos.

La peliplata se retira a paso lento y avergonzado, mientras su supuesto hermano suspira. IA cansada de eso, voltea dispuesta a retirarse, hasta que nota un par de ojos rojizos clavados en su nuca.

- ¡Hey! - Grita e instintivamente Ia voltea a verlo. En ese momento el queda cautivado por su belleza. Su cabello largo de un color rubio rosado cayendo sobre sus hermosos ojos celestes azulados. Su expresión inocente y a la vez seria, le parece simplemente encantadora. - ¿No te enseñaron a no escuchar las conversaciones ajenas? - Pregunta con molestia y un tono arrogante de superioridad. Ia lo mira con tranquilidad, sin perder los estribos ante ese tono con aires de superioridad que sinceramente, no se aguanta.

- Lo siento. - Dice Ia mirándole a los ojos. Luego dirige su vista hacia donde anteriormente había visto partir a Haku para volver a mirar al chico que ahora frunce el ceño. - ¿Haku y vos son hermanos? - Pregunta con un poco de curiosidad la rubia rosada. Mientras el chico chasquea la lengua.

- ¿Por qué la pregunta? - Remata el peliplata dispuesto a no contestarle y con un semblante de absorta diversión. Ia resopla en voz baja y con un gesto dulce suelta una risita que hace que ese chico inevitablemente piense _Que linda..._ _- _¿Qué es tan gracioso?

- Nada. - Esquiva la pregunta. Sinceramente no sabe de que se rió, solo le pareció tierno como el chico se rehusaba a contestarle. - Ambos son tan parecidos y ella te dijo 'Nii-san', por eso pensé que eran hermanos. - Dice ella cambiando de tema y eso molesta levemente al peliplata, quien resopla sonoramente y le da una fumada a su olvidado cigarrillo. Hasta que el cigarrillo se acaba y lo tira en el basurero a su lado, prendiendo seguidamente otro. - ¿No te hace mal fumar? - Pregunta Ia con el ceño levemente fruncido por el descuidado acto de su compañero.

- Nah, lo hago desde que tengo noción de las cosas. - Ia sorprendida frunce un poco mas el ceño y le mira con desaprobación. - Con respecto a Haku, ella no es mi hermana. Es mi hermanastra, hija de mi madre, pero de diferente padre. - Ia asiente despacio mirando los profundos ojos del peliplata, aunque no tan profundos como los de su querido hermano. Que digo, nadie podría compararse con su hermano. Él es el sol de su cielo, el faro de luz que alumbra su callejón, la luna en su noche oscura. Él es simplemente su todo. - Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas? - Pregunta con un tono curioso y respectivamente mas natural y animado, mientras le da dos fumadas continuas a su cigarrillo. Ia hundida en sus pensamientos reacciona con la pregunta del mayor.

- Ah, me llamo Ia Aria. - Responde en apuros, dando notablemente a entender que efectivamente estaba con la cabeza en las nubes. Claro que lo que ese chico no sabe es en quien estaba pensando. - ¿Y el tuyo? - Pregunta reincorporándose a la conversación.

El peliplata chasquea la lengua con desinterés y da otra fumada.

- Dell Honne. Voy a último año y si no me equivoco querida Ia, vos vas a 4to ¿no es así? - Le dice Dell a Ia, con un tono un poco burlón. Luego arroja el cigarrillo, dispuesto a irse, pero la dulce voz de Ia le hace parar.

- Dell no fumes tanto. Podría hacerte mal. - Le reprocha Ia mirándole con desaprobación y una ligera diversión. Dell solo sonríe y se retira silenciosamente del lugar.

Ia esboza una última sonrisa antes de salir disparada hacia donde se encuentra su hermano, con una ligera sonrisa por el nuevo chico que acaba de conocer.

_Dell Honne eh... _

* * *

- ¡Io llegue! - Grita cuando entra en esa habitación en donde él siempre suele dormir sus amadas siestas y lo ve ahí durmiendo apaciblemente y con extrema tranquilidad, mientras susurra su nombre.

Esperen ¡¿susurra su nombre?!

- I... a... Ia... I-Ia... - Susurra con la voz entrecortada, su hermano. Ella sonríe internamente y su sorpresa pasa a ser felicidad.

_Después de todo, si piensas en mi Io... _

Ella comienza a acariciar el cabello un poco largo de su amado hermano mayor. El otro despierta, tallándose levemente sus ojos. E IA sonríe con ternura ante la hermosa escena; Un Io completamente adormilado, con la boca entreabierta, soltando leves suspiros y unos ojitos llorosos por el sueño. Al verse así y ver que a su hermana demasiado cerca, no puede evitar que un leve y pequeño rubor se pegue a sus mejillas.

- ¿Dormiste bien Io? - Susurra Ia con una dulce sonrisa, de esas que solo le muestra a él. Io suspira y se reincorpora aun un poco cansado.

- Aja... ¿Por qué no estas con Yuka y el estúpido? - Pregunta IO sentándose en el sillón. Ia sonríe al recordar a esos dos y mas porque no sabe que están haciendo exactamente.

- Esos dos se fueron a la azotea para estar "a solas". - Le informa Ia resaltando la última frase. Io bufa con molestia. No soporta tanta cercanía y amistad entre esos dos. Y la culpa es de los malditos celos.

- Tch, me molesta que estén todo el día juntos. Ese tarado la sigue como si fuera su perro. - Dice el gemelo mayor con notable fastidio. Ia solo suelta una risita ante ese cierto comentario.

- Así es el amor Io. - Comenta Ia con un tono entre divertido y feliz por su amiga y la situación. Io la mira con fastidio, lo que le sorprende.

En un movimiento brusco él se acerca a ella y la mira con frialdad. Se quedan así un par de segundos sin hablar, ni desviar la mirada fijamente puesta en el otro.

Luego de unos minutos que parecieron años en puro silencio, Io se retira dando un fuerte portazo. Dejando a Ia confundida y un poco frustrada.

* * *

Mientras tanto lejos de los berrinches de IO, se encuentran Yukari y Yuuma disfrutando de la hermosa brisa de la casi acabada primavera.

- Yukari... - Le llama Yuuma con su tono de voz monótono, que hasta a veces parece como si no tuviera vida. La menor lo mira con curiosidad y suelta un simple '¿Mm?' dándole a entender que le presta completa atención. - ¿Io me odia? - Pregunta con un tono aún monótono, pero de una inexplicable manera que hace que Yukari se derrita de ternura.

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Es obvio que no te odia. - Responde tranquilamente y con una sonrisa su amiga para dejarle en claro que él también puede ser su amigo, pero las intenciones de Yuuma van por otro lado.

- ¿Y a vos... te cae bien? - Pregunta nuevamente arrastrando poco a poco las palabras como si le pesaran o tuviera cierta timidez de expresarlas. Yukari un poco confundida por esa pregunta, ladea la cabeza hacia un costado.

- Si. Lo conozco desde hace tiempo al igual que a IA. Es mi mejor amigo. - Contesta Yukari sin saber el daño que eso le hace internamente al pobre Yuuma quien sigue con su mirada inexpresiva, aunque en el fondo se muera de rabia.

- Ya veo... - Susurra Yuuma estirando su cuerpo hacia atrás para dormir un largo rato en compañía de su amiga, pensando que nunca podría ocupar el lugar que IO ya tiene en el corazón de ella.

Y Yukari lo nota, como la voz de Yuuma había sonado un poco... desilusionada.

* * *

Cuando los cuatro llegan al salón de clases, todo se vuelve demasiado incomodo. La tensión entre IA e IO es muy notable al igual que la de Yukari con Yuuma, mientras este último solo se muestra mas ajeno a la pelivioleta. Mientras IO también mira a Yuuma con desprecio, recibiendo como respuesta una mirada inexpresiva y podría decirse que con algo mas que el casi rubio no sabe definir. IA y Yukari también se envían miradas, pero de ayuda las cuales son respondidas de igual manera.

Por alguna extraña razón que las dos amigas no pueden comprender, ambos chicos están bastante molestos. Obvio que harán hasta lo imposible por averiguar de que se trata.

A la hora del almuerzo IO y Yuuma desaparecen fugazmente, dejando a IA y Yukari con las palabras en la boca. Por lo cual deciden almorzar sin ellos.

Las dos amigas se sientan bajo un árbol en el patio trasero de la gigantesca escuela, mientras comparten un aparentemente eterno, silencio.

- Yuka... ¿Cómo va todo con Yuuma? - Pregunta Ia con intención de romper el incomodo silencio, sin saber que esa pregunta no llevaba a nada bueno.

- No lo se. Hoy esta raro. - Contesta Yukari con un poco de angustia al recordar la mirada de Yuuma y sus palabras. - ¿Y a vos con Io? - Pregunta Yukari tratando de desviar el tema, sin saber que toca otro quizás aún mas delicado.

- No lo se. Él también esta raro. - Responde Ia con angustia al recordar el comportamiento de su hermano.

- Entonces estamos iguales... - Susurra Yukari mas para si misma que para su amiga, a lo que recibe un simple 'Si' como respuesta.

_¿Qué le estará pasando a Io? / ¿Qué le estará pasando a Yuuma? _

* * *

No puede creer como ella puede ser tan tonta o tal vez tan despistada. Parece como si ella no le entendiera. Como si no entendiera como IO se siente y eso le frustra muchísimo.

_"Así es el amor".  
¿Acaso ella sabe lo que es el amor? ¿Acaso ella se enamoro alguna vez? ¿Acaso esta ahora mismo enamorada de alguien? . . . Y si es así, entonces ¿quién? ¿Quién me esta arrebatando a IA?  
__¡¿Quién, quién, quién?!  
__Juro que si lo encuentro lo matare... _

Hundido en sus morbosos e impuros pensamientos sobre su hermana y la supuesta persona a la que quiere, no se da cuenta cuando alguien choca ligeramente con él.

- ¡Ten mas cuidado! - Le grita Dell, completamente furioso por la mirada fría de IO y se sorprende de sobremanera al fijarse en el parecido entre este y la chica que le había robado el aliento, IA. El rubio chasquea la lengua y guarda silencio observando al peliplata con una mirada monótona teñida de un poco de fastidio.

- . . . - Ese silencio se vuelve demasiado incómodo y Dell harto de la situación se dispone a propinarle un golpe a ese chico tan frío y desde su punto de vista, estúpido. Pero cuando lo toma del cuello de su camisa para darle su merecido a ese mocoso, el sonido de la voz de una dulce chica le hace detenerse. Ambos voltean hacia la hermosa voz, viendo a IA quien tiene una expresión de desaprobación y angustia. Y a su lado la pequeña Yukari que ve la escena con desdén y sorpresa.

Sin embargo lo que desconcierta a Dell es como IA dirige su vista no a él, sino al mocoso que tiene en frente. Y además el extraño parecido que ambos tienen le hace llegar a pensar que tal vez, solo tal vez son hermanos.

- IA... - Susurra IO con una voz inaudible y con la expresión de angustia y dolor reflejada en su rostro. Dell suelta rápidamente al chico rubio al notar la mirada casi asesina de IA.

- ¿Que te pasa IO? - Pregunta IA con preocupación, acercándose a su hermano lo mas que puede. Pero su hermano prácticamente ni la mira. Yukari se acerca a sus amigos y apoya su mano en el hombro de amiga.

- IA... déjalo solo. - Susurra notablemente angustiada, mientras le lanza una mirada de muy pocos amigos a Dell quien solo chasquea la lengua.

- Pero IO... - Trata de excusarse la rubia ante la sugerencia de su amiga, sin notar como IO eleva la mirada y la mira con extrema frialdad. Ante eso IA retrocede varios pasos por la sorpresa y angustia.

- Déjenme solo... - Susurra IO yéndose a paso lento de ese horrendo lugar.

IA se queda quieta aún tratando de digerir el extraño comportamiento de su hermano. No es normal en él actuar de manera tan fría con ella. ¿Qué pasa con la promesa que se hicieron aquel atardecer? ¿Acaso lo habrá olvidado? Eso si que es imposible, al menos eso es lo que IA quiere creer.

- ¿Él es tu hermano? - Pregunta Dell con el tono mas delicado posible, el cual no lo es tanto que digamos. Pero la curiosidad lo mata; por un lado la posibilidad de que IO fuera mas que su hermano, sinceramente le hace hervir la sangre, después de todo, había visto como se miraban y no duda que pueda pasar algo entre ellos. Aunque claro esta, que si eso es así Dell no va a permitirlo. No, él no dejara que alguien mas se acerque a IA, porque el peliplata la quiere para él y para nadie mas.

- Si, lo es. - Responde IA angustiada al recordar a IO. - Parece que esta molesto por algo. - Susurra para si misma, mas no impidiendo que Yukari y podría decirse, su nuevo "amigo" la escuchen.

- Bah, seguro que ya se le va a pasar. - Dice Dell tratando de animar a IA aunque su comentario enfado ligeramente a Yukari. - ¿Son hermanos, no? Es normal que peleen. - Sigue hablando el mayor haciendo que IA se quede pensando y liego asienta mostrando una sonrisa.

_¿Pero él que sabe de IO? _Reprocha mentalmente Yukari. Y tiene razón. ¿Él que sabe de IO y su relación con IA? Nada, absolutamente nada. Entonces ¿qué derecho tiene de opinar? Ninguno, pero por alguna razón que Yukari no entiende y desprecia, IA le deja hablar tanto como se le plazca.

- Eso espero. Gracias por animarme Dell, sos muy tierno. - Susurra IA regalandole una amplia sonrisa a Dell, quien se sonroja levemente y desvía la mirada. Mientras Yukari bufa en voz baja y jala levemente a IA de la manga de su camisa mandandole una mirada de '¿Quién es este?' a lo que IA suelta una risita. - Él es Dell, un nuevo amigo. Dell, ella es Yukari mi mejor amiga. - Los presenta y ambos se estrechan las manos de forma no muy amistosa; Dell porque simplemente no esta interesado en ella y Yukari todo lo contrario, esta interesada, pero interesada en que se aleje. Digamos que Yukari también es bastante celosa.

Y mientras un rubio platinado los observa con odio, a la par que sus uñas desgarran y golpean la pared con fuerza, pero sin emitir ruido alguno.

_Con que es él... lo matare... lo haré pedazos, si no se aleja de mi IA._

Pero la mayor mirada de odio iba dirigida al peliplata quien sonreía levemente al ver a su hermana. ¿Quién le da el derecho de acercarse tanto y sonreirle así a SU hermana? Nadie. Ni el fastidioso de Yuuma se acerca tanto a su hermana, quizás si a Yukari, pero no a IA.

Lleno de esos pensamientos se echa a correr lejos de ahí. No piensa con claridad, solo se deja llevar lejos. Lo mas lejos que sus piernas puedan dar, hasta donde el viento le guíe.

Y así llega a la azotea, donde ve a Yuuma recostado, mirando las nubes. Parece tan tranquilo, sin problemas que hasta le un poco de envidia a IO. Este último decide acercarse a su "amigo" y se sienta a su lado. El pelirrosa nota inmediatamente esa acción al sentir a alguien cerca suyo, y gracias a su olfato distingue de quien se trata.

Pero aún así ambos mantienen silencio. Un silencio para nada incomodo, aunque un poco raro.

* * *

Yukari enfadada, camina delante de IA. Mejor dicho IA persigue a Yukari quien salio corriendo hecha una furia y tuvo que dejar a Dell en medio de una conversación solo para ver lo que sucedía con su amiga.

- ¡Espera Yuka! - Grita IA haciendo que Yukari pare en seco y la voltee a ver con enojo. - ¿Por qué estas tan enojada? - Pregunta con un poco de angustia. Pareciera que hoy es el día de enojarse con IA; primero IO y ahora Yukari.

La pelivioleta se queda callada unos segundos pensando en completo silencio.

_Por culpa de IA, IO ahora esta dolido y cuando IO se siente así nada bueno puede pasar. Yo lo se. Lo recuerdo. ¿Tu lo recuerdas IA? Parece que no. Vos lo conoces mejor que yo y aún así no te das cuenta de lo que esta pasando por su cabeza. Es lamentable. IO sufre, no sabe que hacer. Tenes... Tenes que... _

_Tenes que... _

- Tenes que ayudarlo... - Susurra Yukari en voz baja e IA parece reaccionar ante sus palabras, trayendo consigo el recuerdo de un mortífero día.

_IO no puede controlarse, él me necesita. _

**FlashBack. **

_Todo ocurrió varios meses después del asunto de Yukari. No recuerdo cuantos exactamente, pero lo que si recuerdo es que era verano y nuestra clase había planeado que antes de que terminara el año fueramos todos de campamento junto a dos profesores, Gakupo-sensei y Luka-sensei. Creo que es por lo que paso en esa excursión que Luka-sensei nos mira de manera especial, aunque juro guardar el secreto y se que nunca lo dirá. _

_Esa tarde IO y yo habíamos armado las maletas con ropa necesaria para pasar dos días y dos noches; Meiko-san nos había ayudado con las cosas que faltaban y nos fuimos a la parada a esperar al transporte que nos llevaría. _

_Esperamos media hora hasta que el autobús que nos llevaría, llego. Y al subir a él lo primero que note era que Yukari estaba platicando y riendo como solía hacer después de aquel incidente. Pero IO y yo sabíamos perfectamente que esa sonrisa era falsa. La verdadera solo la mostraba con nosotros. _

_Me acerque a ella y me senté a su lado, olvidándome de IO, quien se sentó atrás mio. Él estaba como siempre, con su actitud fría, manteniendo distancia de todos los que querían acercarse, salvo Yuka y yo. Nunca me preocupo mucho esa parte de él, ya que a mi tampoco me gustaba relacionarme con los demás. Pero con Yukari fue diferente. Ella sufría y no pude evitar vernos a mi y a mi hermano reflejados en sus ojos. Claro que nuestro sufrimiento había sido mas y peor, pero ningún tipo de dolor tiene que menospreciarse, después de todo depende de quien tenga que sufrirlo. Pensar que llego hasta el punto de querer quitarse la vida, hace que un sabor amargo se forme en mi boca. Yo nunca quise morir, a pesar de todo el sufrimiento que tuve que pasar. Y pensé que IO tampoco lo quería, pero en ese instante no estaba consciente del desequilibrio emocional y mental que tiene mi querido hermano. Lo averigüe ese verano de la peor manera. _

_- ¡IA, IO llegamos! - Nos grito Yuka con alegría, sacándome de mis pensamientos. Pero al ver a IO otro pensamiento surco mi mente. Lo que había pasado con Yukari hace unos meses, me había dejado bastante preocupada. IO estaba celoso de que Yukari fuera tan cercana con nosotros, pero después de conocer su sufrimiento, él también se vio reflejado y la acepto. Yo vi que le hacía feliz que estuviéramos con ella, le agradaba su presencia. Y sigue siendo igual, nada de eso cambio. Lo que si note después de ese incidente fue como IO había cambiado conmigo. No supe por qué y no quise preguntarle, pero algo me decía que era por el disparo que me había dado accidentalmente, en medio de ese conflicto. Eso sin dudas le había impacto demasiado. Pero no pensé que tanto como para alejarse de mi e ignorarme un poco. Eso me dolía, no podía evitar que así fuera, pero imagine que a él le dolía mas y tenía razón. _

_- Ok, vamos IO. - Le dije con una sonrisa, pero el me ignoro y salió solo. Eso extraño a Yuka y me desconcertó a mi. _

_Después de eso fuimos a instalarnos en la cabaña donde comeríamos y todo eso. Las carpas ya estaban hechas y todo estaba prácticamente preparado. Nuestros compañeros habían pensado en todo y no se muy bien porque nos habían invitado, puesto que eramos y somos completamente antisociales. Pero bueno, decidí no prestarle atención a eso y ponerme a pensar en mis cosas. _

_De vuelta él venía a mi mente. IO, la persona que mas amo en todo el mundo. Nadie puede igualarse a él. _

_Pase toda la tarde pensando en mi hermano y sin darme cuenta ya era de noche y Yuka me llamaba para cenar. Para comer nos dividimos en dos mesas; una para los chicos y otra para las chicas. Si IO no hubiera estado así por ese incidente, se habría sentado conmigo sin importar las quejas, pero no lo hizo. Simplemente se sentó lejos de mi. Callado y aislado como de costumbre, pero lejos de mi. _

_En la noche hicieron una fogata e iban a contar historias de terror. Yuka, IO y yo nos sentamos un poco apartados del lugar, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para escucharlas. Ninguna dio mucho miedo, excepto la última... esa fue perturbadora. Muchos vomitaron y otros simplemente se alejaron, mientras que algunos miraban entre asombrados y emocionados al relator de esa magnifica historia. Su nombre era Taito Shion, el gemelo menor de Akaito Shion. Taito tenía el cabello morado oscuro y sus ojos eran de color morado claro. A diferencia de su hermano Akaito, quien tenía el cabello y los ojos de color rojo, aún así tenían sus características similares, como por ejemplo sus rasgos que eran muy parecidos y lindos. Taito era conocido por ser extremadamente morboso y sádico, mientras que su hermano Akaito era el mas popular del salón, solo que a veces llegaba a ser muy molesto y pesado._

_- Había una vez un niño obeso y con retraso mental, que era burlado por su sobrepeso y estupidez. - Comenzó a relatar el gemelo menor y Akaito rió divertido al igual que muchos otros ahí que no sabían como acabaría el cuento. Yo, IO y Yuka nos mantuvimos callados ante esa aparentemente, tonta historia. Nosotros tampoco sabíamos como acabaría. - Él estaba muy triste, solo y deprimido, pero lo aguantaba porque sabía que ellos solo eran idiotas que no sabían lo que era sufrir de esa manera. - Continuo y algunos empezaban a aburrirse, sin embargo eso del sufrimiento había llamado mi atención, así que lo mire fijamente esperando a que continuara. Él noto mi atenta mirada y se sonrojo levemente; cierto, a pesar de todo Taito era tímido sino no se trataba de cosas oscuras y morbosas. - Empezaba a sentir odio hacia aquellos seres que lo miraban con desprecio creyéndose que eran superiores. Pero él quería demostrarle que no era así; por eso una noche de campamento cuando todos dormían, el niño se armo un genial disfraz y empezó a jugar felizmente. - Relató Taito a medida que su voz adquiría un tono de voz macabro. Algunos tragaron saliva sonoramente, esas historias que el niño contaba eran aterradoras. Algo me decía que lo que venía no era nada lindo. - Él fue a la habitación del primer niño y le corto el cuello, mientras este gritaba por ayuda, pero no se conformo con eso. Mientras dejaba que se desangrara, agarro un clavo y se lo puso en el ojo, clavando profundo hasta el fondo. El niño gritaba de dolor y angustia, hasta que segundos después los llantos y gritos cesaron dejando en su lugar un amargo silencio, siendo reemplazado por la risa psicópata del niño con retraso. - A esas alturas, algunos salieron corriendo y otros tales como Yuka, se quedaron temblando. En cambio Akaito, Taito y yo nos veíamos entretenidos con la historia. Y para mi sorpresa cuando voltee a ver a mi hermano, él tenía la mirada perdida y los ojos ligeramente humedecidos. Sabía que no lloraría, pero me dolía verlo así y mas porque no entendía lo que pasaba por su mente. - Después se dirigió a la habitación del segundo. Este en realidad le caía bien, así que opto por matarlo de la forma menos dura posible. Simplemente le arranco la cabeza de un solo tajo. No se escucho un solo ruido en el segundo asesinato, solo la sangre salpicando hacia todos lados, tiñendo un alma pura de un fuerte color rojo sangre. Luego llego a la habitación de los dos últimos niños, con la cabeza del segundo colgando en su mano. 'Mira, mira. Tu puedes verlo, como los niños se burlan del obeso. Mira, mira. Puedes entenderlo, algo que en verdad yo si estoy sufriendo. Ahora pagaras por todos tus pecados. 1, 2, 3 con los ojos vendados... los voy a matar' empezó a cantar una y otra vez, mientras cortaba a ambos chicos en pedazos. A uno le arranco los ojos y le corto los brazos, al otro le saco las tripas hirviendo en rabia, mientras reía, cantaba y sonreía. Y a ambos con una martillo le clavo clavos por todo el cuerpo, para luego con la misma arma, aplastarles la cabeza. ¡Toda la sangre salía volando, fue fantástico! - Grito Taito completamente emocionado con la historia, ya casi nadie quería escuchar, era mucho para ellos y vi como Yukari estaba con un poco de nauseas. - Él caminó y caminó manchado de sangre, hasta un acantilado, donde estaba dispuesto a tirarse, cuando sintió como las almas de esos niños le devoraban el corazón y todo su cuerpo, el cual fue desapareciendo de a poco, hasta solo quedar un ojo que cayo al vació, quebrándose contra una gran roca. Fin. - Finalizo Taito y su hermano le abrazo con orgullo. _

_Yukari dijo que se sentía mal, así que IO y yo la seguimos hacia nuestra carpa, donde se recostó para minutos después quedarse dormida. _

_- Se ve tan linda. - Susurre acariciando su sedoso cabello violeta e IO asintió en silencio. Luego de unos segundos aparte mi mano y mire a mi hermano a los ojos. - Esa historia fue... perturbadora ¿no? - Pregunte con un poco de timidez. IO chasqueo la lengua recostándose al lado de Yukari y yo hice lo mismo a su lado. No pude evitar pensar que Yukari sobraba en ese lugar, pero de solo verla ahí dormidita como una niña pequeña, me daba extrema dulzura, como si fuera mi hermana menor. Bueno, lo es. Es nuestra hermanita menor. _

_- No fue para tanto. Yo hice cosas peores y esa historia ni es real, lo mio si lo es. - Susurro IO con los ojos tapados por su cabello. Yo solo me limite a dormir abrazada a Yuka, sin prestarle verdadera atención a su última frase. _

_Horas después desperté y ya eran alrededor de las tres de la mañana, pero al no ver a IO al lado de Yuka, me preocupe. Así que me levante y a paso rápido me dirigí hacia la cabaña, pero no espere ver lo que veía. _

_Ante mis ojos estaba la escena que cambiaba toda mi perspectiva acerca de la salud mental de IO. Ahí estaba con una lampara de vidrio en mano golpeando repetidas veces a Akaito mientras reía y sonreía. El pelirrojo pedía ayuda, pero un golpe con la lampara en su boca hizo que se callara instintivamente mientras la sangre salia por las comisuras de sus labios y las lagrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos bajando por sus mejillas. Desde otro extremo estaba Taito quien colgaba del barandal con clavos en sus brazos y sus piernas. Era simplemente aterrador, me daba mucho miedo ver eso, y mas ver a mi hermano así._

_Quería salir de ahí. Salir corriendo y no volver jamás, pero las piernas me fallaron y solo me quede parada mirando todo con una expresión de horror y miedo. Todo eso me hacía recordar a mi niñez, a mi sufrimiento y no quería recordarlo. No quería volver a sentir ese dolor que tanto me agobiaba a la noche y que a lo largo de los años me dejo varios traumas. _

_- ¡¿Volverás a decirlo?! - Grito IO, mientras reía como si fuera un psicópata. - ¡IA es mía, solo mía! ¡No la compartiré con nadie! - Grito para luego cortar el cuello de Akaito de una sola tajada con el vidrio roto de la lampara. El pelirrojo me miro unos segundos susurrando dos leves palabras; 'Ayúdame. Te amo' de las que IO se dio cuenta y completamente cegado por la ira, soltó la lampara en su rostro con toda la fuerza posible, partiendo la cara del chico por completo. La sangre se escurría y la risa de IO resonaba por todos lados. Quería que parara, que dejara de hacer eso. De verdad que me estaba asustando. _

_Retrocedí unos pasos ante esa horripilante vista. Mi hermano no era así, ¡no podía ser un psicópata asesino! Pero lo negara o no, eso es lo que era. _

_Pensé en correr y no dejar que me viera, pero ¡diablos! Había olvidado que las habilidades de mi hermano eran mayores a las mías, tenía el sentido mas agudo de todos. Seguramente había notado mi presencia desde hace mucho, pero la había ignorado por lo "ocupado" que se encontraba. IO me miro fijamente, parándose y dirigiéndose a mi, pero yo retrocedí como queriendo alejarme de él. Y no era eso, era solo que tenía miedo. Ese no era IO y no sabía de lo que sería capaz en su estado. _

_Él me miro con profundo dolor y por primera vez en muchos años comenzó a llorar, viendo sus manos llenas de sangre y los cuerpos de ambos chicos, para luego verme de vuelta y tratar de acercarse un poco. Yo estaba vez no retrocedí, solo me acerque un poco mas. Ambos nos seguimos acercando hasta que nuestras frentes chocaron. Yo me aferre a su cuello lleno de sangre e ignorando todo lo que él había hecho lo abrace, dándole un beso en su frente. _

_- Lo siento mucho IA, de verdad quiero que me perdones. - Me susurro, aferrándose a mi en un abrazo fraternal. - No pude evitarlo, dijo que te iba a separar de mi, te quería separar de mi. No quise hacerlo, pero no pude evitarlo. - Sus lagrimas mojaban mi blusa rosada, mientras toda la sangre se deslizaba por su ropa._

_De un segundo a otro, Yukari estaba en la entrada viéndonos con sorpresa. _

_- IA, IO... ¿Ustedes hicieron esto? - Pregunto Yuka con un tono de voz entre disgustado y temeroso. IO se acerco a ella y la abrazo manchando su ropa también con sangre, pero las lagrimas ya no salían de sus hermosos ojos así que en cierta forma me alivie. - ¿Por qué? - Pregunto Yukari en silencio y yo solo susurre unas palabras que la hicieron callar y asentir en silencio:_

_- Tenemos que ayudar a IO. Él nos necesita. _

_La profesora Luka-sensei fue consiente de que habíamos presenciado el asesinato, pero nunca supo que IO había sido el asesino, y nunca lo sabría. Juro guardar el secreto y nunca mas volvimos a tocar el tema. _

**Fin del FlashBack. **

Cierto, todo cobra sentido para ella ahora. Gracias a ese horrendo recuerdo que mas bien parece pesadilla.

- Él me necesita. - Susurra para si misma. Yukari la observa de pies a cabeza y nota como IA comienza a temblar ligeramente, pero lo ignora y sigue caminando, dejando a su amiga sola con la consciencia carcomiendole la cabeza.

No puede pensar, no quiero pensar, en lo que llegaría a pasar si su hermano vuelve a perder el control y usa 'Eso'.

* * *

IO bosteza dispuesto a dormir allí, tirado en el suelo de la azotea con su "amigo" Yuuma junto a él. Pero simplemente no puede. Los pensamientos de como descuartizar a ese tal Dell siguen rondando en su cabeza. A pesar de no estar 100% seguro de que fuera él la persona que se robo el corazón de su IA. Pero no importa si es una simple sospecha, él se deshará de todo lo que considere un obstáculo en su camino. Inclusive una vez llego a pensar en deshacerse de Yuuma, pero al ver a Yukari tan contenta con él, no le quedo de otra mas que aceptarlo. Y ahora no se arrepentía de eso, salvo por la actitud del pelirrosa que le molesta montones.

- IO... tu quieres mucho a Yukari ¿no es así? - Pregunta Yuuma con la voz mas apagada de lo normal y arrastrando las palabras. IO le mira sorprendido, pero sin dejar de lado esa frialdad.

- Obvio que la quiero. Ella e IA son mi todo. - Responde IO profundamente, recalcando que cada una de sus palabras son completamente verdaderas. IA y Yuka son su todo, lo único que equilibra su estado mental.

- Ya veo... - Susurra Yuuma inexpresivo, volviendo al agradable y raro silencio.

- ¿Y vos? - Pregunta IO llamando la atención de Yuuma. - ¿También quieres a Yukari? - Yuuma se sorprende ligeramente por esa inesperada pregunta, mas en su rostro nada cambia, sigue la misma cara inexpresiva que muestra con todos, salvo su amiga Yukari.

- Yo... - Comienza Yuuma con una ligera opresión en su pecho, no sabe si por angustia o por esa pregunta. - No lo se... Creo que si. - Responde algo desconcertado Yuuma, en voz muy baja. IO se molesta un poco por esa indecisa respuesta y golpea con fuerza el suelo con su puño, mirando a Yuuma con rabia.

- ¡Esa no es una respuesta concisa! - Le grita haciendo que Yuuma se quedo perplejo por la sorpresa, mas no se le nota. - Es un simple no o un simple si. Pero sé conciso porque si llegas a lastimarla lo pagaras muy caro. ¿Me entendiste? - Le advierte IO con un tono amenazante y rudo que hace a Yuuma sacudirse ligeramente, no porque le tenga miedo, sino porque 'pagarla muy caro' sería alejarse de Yukari y eso le lastimaría profundamente el alma y mas porque se encariño con esa adorable chica, aunque no lo quería así.

- Si... - Simplemente susurra Yuuma guardando silencio. IO hace ademan de retirarse, levantándose ligeramente, pero Yuuma le toma de la muñeca y le hace caer al lado de él hasta hallarse en su misma altura. - No te dejes llevar por 'Eso'. No dejes que eso te aleje de IA. No te dejes llevar por tus impulsos, se fuerte y lucha contra ellos, o sino pronto sera demasiado tarde IO. Se como te sientes. - _Pero la diferencia es que yo ya falle... _

IO se queda viéndole con una cara de sorpresa y estupefacción. No puede creer lo que el pelirrosa le dijo, no quiere creerlo. Nadie en la vida, ademas de IA y Yuka lo había entendido tan bien. Entonces ¿por qué Yuuma puede saber como como se siente? Ni que hubiera pasado por lo mismo que él... o tal vez si.

- Tch, no me interesa. - Susurra IO alejándose a la fuerza, con la cabeza revuelta por todo aquello.

_¿Acaso puedo confiar en él? No creo, es demasiado sospechoso, pero tal vez... él si pueda ser mi amigo... _

Piensa IO a medida que se aleja y mira de reojo como Yuuma se recuesta para volver a dormir o pensar en lo que el rubio le ha dicho. Se muerde el labio inferior.

_Definitivamente nunca, nunca podre confiar en él. _Piensa, aunque en el fondo sabe que es mentira. Quiera o no, Yuuma logro ganarse el leve cariño de IO, leve pero existente. Tras una última ojeada y una fugaz sonrisa, IO se retira de ahí, pensando en mil maneras de asesinar a Dell. Es obvio que no seguirá del todo, el consejo de Yuuma.

* * *

IA se mortifica pensando una y otra vez en qué hacer con su hermano. A Dell recién lo conoció hace una semana y no sabe casi nada de él, pero a decir verdad, le cae bastante bien. Aunque es solo eso, un amigo a medias. Nada mas. ¿Por qué a su hermano le cuesta creer eso? Y es mas ¿en qué estará pensando exactamente? Son preguntas que IA se hace a cada rato y no sabe como responderlas. Desde ese accidente sabe de la inestabilidad mental y emocional de su hermano, pero la verdad no piensa que eso puede repetirse. O mejor dicho, espera que no se vuelva a repetir. Después de todo, IO es impredecible, además de un completo celoso, maníaco y sádico. Sin dudas no son sus mejores características, pero él no siempre fue así.

_Hubo una época en la que él sonreía... ¿Cómo puedo hacer que vuelvas a sonreír IO? _

IA camina por la escuela... acompañada de Dell, pero solo porque su hermano se rehusó a hacerlo y Yukari no volvió a aparecerse. Ella prefiere mil veces ir acompañada de su IO, que del arrogante peliplata. Empieza a dudar sobre juntarse con él, ya que eso le causa indudablemente muchos problemas, pero no le ve lo malo. No es como si fueran novios ni nada. Solo son amigos, por lo menos así lo ve ella.

- Dime IA... ¿estas libre el sábado? - Pregunta Dell, claramente con intenciones de invitarla a salir, pero IA sabe que su hermano le dirá '¡No, no y mil veces NO!', por lo que se ahorra un mal momento diciendo la verdad.

- No creo poder, Dell. Mi hermano no me va a dejar y dependo de él para todo, Jaja. - Dice, riendo ligeramente con pena IA, temiendo que no le crea. Dell asiente en silencio y le toma la mano.

- Entonces otro día, pero ahora que somos amigos quiero que lo festejemos. - Susurra Dell, desviando la mirada ligeramente sonrojado y con un cigarrillo encendido en su otra mano. Pero IA aparta delicadamente su mano de la de Dell, lo cual le desconcierta. - ¿No puedo tomarte la mano? - Pregunta angustiado e IA solo asiente.

- Es que es algo que suelen hacer las parejas. - Susurra IA con nerviosismo a la vez que agarra el cigarrillo de Dell e ignorando sus quejas lo tira a la basura. - No tienes que fumar, te hace bastante mal, Dell. - Le reprocha la rubia rosada a su amigo. Él chasquea la lengua con enojo y ella sonríe. - Es hora de clases, nos vemos luego Dell. - Se despide sonriendo y yendo directo con su hermano, sin saber que él todo el tiempo, estuvo espiándolos.

IO suelta una risita maniática, mientras juega con una navaja entre sus dedos.

- ¿Seguirás intentando acercarte Dell? Si fuera tu, me alejaría. No querrás perder la cabeza ¿cierto? - Susurra para si mismo con tono divertido. - Ay, espero que sepas lo que haces, estúpido Sempai. IA es solo mía. ¿Cierto, Akaito? - Susurra recordando al pelirrojo, quien se había enamorado vanamente de IA, ya que eso solo lo llevo a una muerte lenta y segura, al igual que a su hermano Taito, quien intento protegerlo y murió en el intento.

**Continuara... **

* * *

Oh si! Llegaron los hermosos celos y las partes Gore!

DarkCamy: Que dios nos salve de esta maniática...

Cállate, todos me aman (? Bueno, hoy estoy super feliz, no se porque (cosas de la vida) Pero, siento que me demore un poco, asi que perdón! Ah, vieron que empece a escribir IA e IO con mayuscula, es que no me gusta como queda asi: Ia, es mejor asi: IA. - Rara xD  
De ahora en adelante el YuuYu va a quedar un poco en segundo plano salvo en algun que otro cap, ya que la historia es IOXIA y tmbién un poco YuuYu, pero NOP! Me emocione mucho con Yuuma y deje de lado a mis hermosos gemelos *v*

Ahora a contestar sus hermosos Reviews:

**UnPonyElefanteAzul;** ._. de verdad creí que te demorarías esta vez... Que suerte que no fue asi! OwO yo tmbien soy adicta al Gore, chocalas (? Asi que ten por seguro que va a ver mucho Gore de aca en adelante. Ahora IO y Yuuma se van a ir amigando un poco, UN POCO xD Sobre el misterio, pues... xD Si te fijas bien si deje misterio, solo que no al final, sino casi al final. El chico con el que se choco IA, el que fumaba, era Dell! (Soy un clon de Master que ha venido del futuro (? xD) Adoro tus reviews, asi que siguelos dejando -3-

**Nyo-Koroiku;** en este cap no hay casi nada de YuuYu y hay un poco de Fanservice (leve, lo mejor esta en el prox cap) asi que espero que te guste -3-

**NekoVampirezaChibiGirl;** Gracias, se me da muy bien el dolor y el sufrimiento (y el Gore xD) Lamento tener la culpa de que no escribas (? LOL Cuando pueda voy a pasarme por tu fic, es que entre este y el otro y otros proyectos mas que tengo, a penas tengo tiempo de ir al baño (? Y adoro tus reviews (adoro todo tipo de reviews, menos los... malos (?) -3-

**Alice0623;** ¡¿Leiste todo esto en un día?! - La aplaude.- Si que sos rapida, como yo cuando me engancho con algo xD Gracias por dejar Review en cada cap, de verdad amo los reviews *v* Y sobre lo de Yuuma y los gemelos ._. es Top secret (? Un misterio que se resolvera a medida que todo fluya (como el agua (?) Bueno, gracias por leer este humilde y genialoso fic (? y por dejar review -3-

Como siempre, mi politica no ha cambiado: **Reviews = Nuevo Cap! FAVS = Nuevo Cap! **

Ademas estaba pensando poner Lemmon en la historia (IOXIA, obviamente), así que ¿ustedes que opinan? Haganmelo saber a traves de sus hermosos reviews.

Eso es todo, hasta el prox Cap!

PD: ¿Notaron que cambie el Summary? (el otro estaba del asco xD) Este tiene mas clase (? *v*


End file.
